


Changing The Universe One Step At A Time

by BlueMoonAce



Series: The Adventures of Anika Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker Whump, Anakin Skywalker centric, Anika and Padme are friends, BAMF Anakin Skywalker, BAMF Clones, CT-21-0408 | Echo Lives, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 Lives, Canon Rewrite, Caring Clones, F/F, F/M, Female Anakin Skywalker, Fix-It, Fluff and Angst, Genderbending, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, Hurt Anakin Skywalker, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Knight Anakin Skywalker, M/M, Multi, No Beta We Die Like Fives, Non-Canon Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Pining 501st Legion, Pining Anakin Skywalker, Protective CT-7567 | Rex, Protective clones, Rule 63, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, The Clones Need a Hug, and the rest of the clones, sometimes friends with benefits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 57,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonAce/pseuds/BlueMoonAce
Summary: Anika longed to be a Jedi, adventuring through the stars and freeing the slaves. When she becomes a padawan, Anika doesn't resent Obi-Wan, understanding what he's going through. Able to confide in Obi-Wan and with her mum alive, Anika doesn't fall to the dark side.Follows Attack of the Clones movie and Star Wars the Clone Wars TV show.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, 501st Legion/Anakin Skywalker, Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker & Shmi Skywalker, CC-2224 | Cody & Anakin Skywalker, CT-21-0408 | Echo & Anakin Skywalker, CT-21-0408 | Echo/Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555 & Anakin Skywalker, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Anakin Skywalker, CT-5597 | Jesse & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix & Anakin Skywalker, CT-6116 | Kix/Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex & Anakin Skywalker, CT-7567 | Rex/Anakin Skywalker, Hardcase & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Adventures of Anika Skywalker [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594918
Comments: 116
Kudos: 267





	1. Kamino?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Star Wars, Disney and George Lucas own it.

Anika stood off to the side, watching Padme embrace her handmaiden, Dorme.

“You’ll be fine,” Padme encourages Dorme, wiping away a tear from Dorme’s cheek.

Dorme laughs wetly, smiling at Padme through her tears. “It’s not me, M’lady. I worry about you. What if they realise, I’m not you?”

Padme looks behind her to Knight Fericla, her Jedi protector while she is in hiding on Naboo. “I’m sure my Jedi protector will keep me safe.” She leans in closer to Dorme, “Even if I don’t need the extra security.”

Dorme shakes her head, embracing Padme one last time.

After the two break apart, Anika steps in.

“Stay safe Padme. I would hate to lose one of my closest friends,” Anika whispers to Padme, hugging her fiercely.

Laughing, Padme steps out of the embrace as she shakes her head. “I’m not the one most likely to get in trouble. You find trouble wherever you go Ani.”

Anika pouts, crossing her arms. It wasn’t her fault that she always got in trouble. It wasn’t like she went looking for trouble, it always seemed to find her. Not the other way around.

“Don’t pout, you’ll get wrinkles,” teases Padme.

If someone else pointed out her pouting, Anika would glare at them until they got the point and went away. It was only her long-standing friendship with Padme that kept Padme from her wrath.

After the Battle of Naboo, Anika and Padme kept in touch; meeting each other whenever they could and often talking into the night, about everything and anything. They confided in each other, telling things that they would never tell their family or master; their deepest fears and innermost secrets.

Anika told Padme about her longing for her mum and her fears of never being accepted as a Jedi in the Order. In turn, Padme told Anika about her fears of disappointing her family and planet and always being alone, unable to be close to her handmaidens and security guards, lest they be killed and leave her.

They formed a sister bond, forged in late night talks and caff dates, able to rely on the other for anything they needed. Anika relied on a unbiased pair of ears, listening to her rant about her master and the Jedi Order (most often about how the masters wouldn’t listen to her in class or how the other padawans were jealous of her), while Padme relied on Anika to dissuade people trying to influence, manipulate or straight out flirt with Padme.

It was strange how people determined to talk to the Padme did a double take and walk away when they saw Anika standing next to Padme, scowling and crossing her arms with her lightsabre on display. Was it something she did?

Padme hugged her again, whispering a promise in Anika’s ear. “I’ll got to Tatooine and save your mother. I promise you Ani.”

Pulling back, Anika was nearly in tears, relieved that Padme will check on her mother and release her of the horrible dreams she had about her mother dying. “Thank you,” Anika whispers, nodding her head.

After Padme finished saying goodbye to Anika, she stepped in front of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan bowed, assuring Padme of her safety. “We will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M’lady. You’ll be back here in no time.”

Smiling, Padme nodded. “I will be most grateful for your speed, Master Jedi.”

She turned to address everyone whishing her off. “I thank you all for your concern and I shall see you shortly, I hope.”

After hugging everyone on the Spaceport docks goodbye, she turned towards Knight Fericla, boarding the freighter with her head held high.

Anika watched the bus head away from the docks, until she could no longer see the bus on the horizon. Sighing, she turned towards her master.

“She’ll be alright my Padawan. Senator Amidala is resourceful, and she has Knight Fericla guarding her. I doubt they’ll face any danger with only a few people knowing she’s off planet,” Obi-Wan reassured his padawan.

“That’s what I’m afraid of. Something always happens on peaceful missions,” Anika muttered as she and Obi-Wan headed towards their speedster parked nearby.

\---

Light streamed from the high arched windows in the hallways, projecting on Anika and Obi-Wan as they headed towards the Analysis Rooms.

“Where do you think the dart came from?” wonders Anika.

Obi-Wan rubbed his beard with one hand, thinking on the answer. “I don’t recognise the dart. I only hope it’s a dart from an unidentified crime syndicate in the Outer Rims. At least they have some sort of symbol to identify them and track them down. If not….. well, we’ll have our work cut out for us.”

Anika laughed, “Don’t pretend that you won’t be happy about that. You hate it when there’s nothing to do in the temple.”

“Are you sure you’re not talking about yourself, my Padawan?” Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow.

In response, Anika flushed, ducking her head.

The two continued to the Analysis Rooms in silence.

They walked past several occupied analysis cubicles before they come across an empty one. Obi-Wan sits down in the cubicle while Anika stands watch outside.

A series of beeps fill the air as a PK-4 analysis droid comes to life. It slides a tray across the counter.

“Place the subject for analysis on the sensor tray,” the PK-4 spoke in a monotone.

Pulling the toxic dart out of his pocket, Obi-Wan places it on the tray. The droid slides the tray into the console next to it. After a button is pressed by the droid, the console screen lights up.

“It’s a toxic dart. I need to know where it came from and who made it,” commanded Obi-Wan.

“One moment.”

Obi-Wan watches as diagrams scroll past at a fast pace on the screen for a few minutes, before it goes blank. The tray slides out and PK-4 slides the tray across the counter for Obi-Wan to pick up the dart.

The droids comprises a report of the analysis. “As you can see on your screen, subject weapon does not exist in any known culture. Markings can not be identified. Probability self-made by a warrior not associated with any known society; 92.34%.

“What about the other 7.66%?” Anika asked, poking her head into the cubicle.

The droid answered, “Unknown probability is 7.66%.”

“Impossible,” Obi-Wan muttered. “Can you try again please?”

“Master Jedi, our records are very through. They cover 76% of the known regions. If I can’t tell you where it came from, no one can,” PK-4 protests.

“It’s alright. We believe you,” Anika consoles the droid.

After picking up the dart and looking at it, Obi-Wan begins to stand up. “Thank you for your assistance. You may not be able to figure this out, but I know someone who might.”

The Master and Padawan exit the Analysis Rooms, walking towards the Temples main entrance.

Anika fidgets, wondering on how to start her question. “Who do you think will know the information we’re looking for, when it isn’t in the database?”

“An old friend,” Obi-Wan smiles mysteriously.

“Do I know them?” asks Anika.

Obi-Wan chuckles, “You’ll find out.”

He doesn’t slow his stride when Anika stops, looking at the back of Obi-Wan’s head.

“Master wait!” she yells, running to catch up with Obi-Wan.

Without turning his head, Obi-Wan exhaustedly says. “Don’t run in the Temple Halls, Anika.”

\---

As Obi-Wan and Anika approach Dex’s diner, Anika becomes more excited. “Are we going to Dex’s diner Master? I haven’t been there in ages and they have the best nurfburgers this side of the galaxy!”

“Patience my young Padawan,” Obi-Wan gently chides.

Visibly restraining herself from skipping, Anika complies.

When the diner comes into view, Anika runs ahead of Obi-Wan, entering the diner.

“Anika!” Obi-Wan yells. He sighs at her behaviour

The first thing Obi-Wan can hear when he enters the diner, is Anika’s loud chattering. Following her voice, he finds her chatting away with Dexter.

The two of them are sitting on the obnoxious red booth seats, sipping a cup of Jawa juice each.

Dexter looks up from his conversation, face lightening up when he sees Obi-Wan.

“Obi-Wan!” he yells, getting up to bear hug Obi-Wan with his six arms and lift him up.

“Hey Dex,” Obi-Wan replies, wheezing for breath.

Dexter immediately puts Obi-Wan down, hearing him gasp for breath. Clapping him on the back he says, “I’ll get you a cup of Jawa juice.”

Reeling from the powerful clap, Obi-Wan nods and goes to sit down next to Anika.

Anika leans over Obi-Wan, hands fluttering over him, afraid to touch him in-case she made it worse. “Are you alright Master?”

“Just fine, Anika,” pants Obi-Wan, trying to get his breath back.

Dexter comes back, setting a cup of Jawa juice in front of Obi-Wan and reclaims his seat. He leans in close, lowering his voice. “This isn’t a social call by the looks on your faces. What can I do for ya my friend?”

Obi-Wan lowers his head, doing a sweep around the room. With no one looking at their booth, he pulls the dart from his pocket, sliding it across the table and leaning in. “You can tell me what this is.”

Dexter’s eyes widen, wonder on his face. He sets his cup down, picking the dart up carefully between his puffy fingers. “Well whattaya know?” he drawls.

Obi-Wan and Anika wait in anxious silence, Anika fidgeting with her cup and Obi-Wan sitting serenely, as Dexter examines the dart.

“I ain’t seen one of these since I was prospecting on Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim!”

Unable to contain her nerves, Anika cuts in. “Do you know where it came from?”

Turning his head, Obi-Wan projects his patent I-am-disappointed-in-you face. Sheepishly, Anika leans back in her seat, sending Dexter an apologetic look.

Amused, Dexter sets the dart down carefully. “This baby belongs to them cloners. What you got here is a Kamino Kyberdart.”

Frowning, Obi-Wan sets his drink down. “Kamino Kyberdart…. I wonder why it didn’t show up in the analysis archives?”

“It’s these funny little cuts on the side that give it away. Those analysis droids only focus on symbols,” Dexter informs the two. “I should think you Jedi would have more respect for the difference between knowledge and wisdom,” he grins, showing off his yellow teeth.

Obi-Wan smiles, “Well Dex, if droids could think we wouldn’t be here, would we?”

Anika huffs, indignant on the droid’s behalf. “It’s not their fault. They’re programmed to think that way.”

Obi-Wan continues. “Kamino. I’m not familiar with it. Is it in the Republic?”

Dexter takes a swig of his drink. “No, no. it’s beyond the Outer Rim. I’d say about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, toward the south.” He nods towards Anika. “Should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive.”

Anika huffs again, taking an aggressive drink of her juice.

Without looking away from Dexter, Obi-Wan places his hand on her arm, calming her. _‘Hush, Padawan. We’ll be done soon, and you can vent your aggression in the Training Halls.’_ Obi-Wan sends through their training bond.

A wave of embarrassment floods through the training bond to Obi-Wan. He takes a sip of his Jawa juice, tightening his shields, hiding his amusement.

Dexter leans in even more, barely speaking in a whisper. “Those Kaminoans keep to themselves. They’re cloners. Damn good ones to.”

In response, Obi-Wan and Anika lean in closer, heads together.

“Cloners? Are they friendly?” Obi-Wan asks concernedly.

“It depends.”

“Depends on what?” Anika asks in alarm.

Dexter smirks, answering them. “Depends on how good your manners are….” He trails of chortling. “And how big your pocketbook is.”

“Great,” Anika mutters, rolling her eyes.

\---

“Droids are sentient beings as well! Just because they’re not flesh and bone, they don’t exist?” rants Anika.

Walking next to her, Obi-Wan hums at the appropriate times.

Anika is still continuing her tirade when the two walk through the Jedi Archive’s entrance hall. “It’s because of their blasted restraining bolts. It stops them from showing their personality. They can perform their duties the same, if not better without their restraining bolts!”

“Padawan Anika Skywalker!” Madame Jocasta hissed from behind her desk. “If you continue to disrupt the serenity in these halls than I will gladly kick you out! Do I make myself clear Padawan?”

Interrupted by the fierce Madame Jocasta, Anika meekly bowed her head. “Yes Madame Jocasta.” She dutifully recited.

Madame Jocasta harrumphed, turning back to her reading.

Through their bond, Anika could sense that her master wasn’t even trying to hide or smother his laughter.

“Master!” she hissed.

Looking over to see if Madame Jocasta heard her, she paled. Madame Jocasta’s hawk like eyes were narrowed and glaring in her direction.

Wanting to get away from the line of fire, Anika dragged her master towards the archive consoles in the back of the Jedi Archives.

“Anika? What has gotten into you?” questioned Obi-Wan, rolling his eyes as he was dragged along.

Anika paused, turning to look Obi-Wan in the eye. “Have you seen her Master? She could _pulverise_ me just by glaring,” she whispered dumbfoundedly.

“Honestly Anika,” Obi-Wan laughed. “She’s not scary.”

“To you maybe,” muttered Anika, looking away.

“She only glares at people who disrespect the sacred Jedi Archives by yelling, running and mishandling the holobooks, data-tapes and holocrons,” Obi-Wan lightly admonished.

“Meaning she doesn’t glare at you,” retorted Anika.

Sighing, Obi-Wan slipped into his lecturer voice. “A Jedi is meant to be honest and compassionate to the people around them, including their environment---”

Anika interrupted Obi-Wan, desperate to not hear another three-hour lecture on Jedi behaviour. “We’re meant to be looking for the planet Kamino, Master. You know how the council is when you don’t have a report on time. _And you would hate to ruin your perfect Jedi image you have_ ,” Anika finished sarcastically.

Before Obi-Wan could reply to her statement about his image, Anika sat down at one of the empty archive consoles, looking for Kamino.

“This is not over my Padawan,” Obi-Wan warned, before joining Anika in their search.

They opened the star chart of the Extragalatic region, searching for Kamino in the Rishi system.

Obi-Wan pointed to an empty section of the map, south of the Rishi Maze. “I don’t understand it. That’s the co-ordinates Dex provided and I’m certain the planet exists,” Obi-Wan told Anika, perplexed.

“Maybe it’s been blown up?” shrugged Anika.

“Maybe,” repeated Obi-Wan, unconvinced. “I’m sure Madame Jocasta will know the location of Kamino.”

“Do we have to?” whined Anika, spinning around in her chair.

“Yes, we do. And stop that, you’re making me dizzy. It’s bad enough with your flying,” groaned Obi-Wan. He held his hand out, stopping the chair on its next rotation.

“You love my flying!” protested Anika.

“Only if I feel like dying.”

She hmphed, crossing her arms.

Standing up from his chair and stopping Anika’s chair from spinning once again, Obi-Wan stood off to the side, connecting to Madame Jocasta’s hologram projector.

“Obi-Wan. Is there anything I can assist you with?” she asked, slightly smiling.

She was happy to offer Obi-Wan assistance. He was always a model student in her Archive Halls, never giving her or any of the other librarians any grief, unlike his apprentice. Anika would constantly yell if she was with a group of padawans and always kept her workspace messy, forgetting to put the holobooks away when she was done with them.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat, looking at Anika briefly and chocked on air, face paling. _She was using the force like a conductor, directing the nearby holobooks in a traditional Nabooian dance!_

Anika waved her right hand up and the holobooks followed her command, floating towards the ceiling. Her movements become sharper, forcing the holobooks into sharper turns and then looser, dipping the holobooks to an unheard melody.

At Obi-Wan’s hissed, “ _Anika!_ ” she lost concentration, the holobooks creating an almighty bang as they crashed onto the smooth marble floor.

Everything seemed to come to a standstill.

 _Surely that didn’t go unnoticed?_ thought Obi-Wan, in a panic, unknowingly sharing it with Anika.

Madame Jocosta’s yell, brought him out of his thoughts. “Master Kenobi! I have been calling you for the last two minutes. Is everything alright? I heard a bang coming from where you are.”

“Everything is fine-fine. Under control. Though I do need to uh speak with you. It’s not urgent! Take your time,” Obi-Wan stuttered, still horrified about what Anika had done.

Madame Jocasta raised an eyebrow, unconvinced about Obi-Wan’s statement. If Anika was with him, something had happened. She got into trouble everywhere. “I’ll be there in a couple of minutes.”

Distracted, Obi-Wan nodded and turned his hologram projector off. “What were you thinking?! Endangering yourself and the holobooks like that? What if you were hurt? How would I explain this to the council and healers? I’m sorry, my Padawan decided to _hold an impromptu holobook dance concert using the force because she was bored!_ ” Obi-Wan hissed, running his hands through his hair.

Thoroughly scolded, Anika looked down, radiating sincere remorse. “I’m sorry Master. I just thought-”

“-You thought nothing!” Obi-Wan thundered quietly.

“I’m truly sorry Master,” she peered up from under her eyelashes. “Though your reaction was priceless,” she added, sending an image of his expression across their bond.

The image of him gaping like a fish, made his anger deflate. “Put those holobooks away before Madame Jocasta sees them,” he exhaled.

Anika levitated the holobooks behind her, turning toward the shelves where they came from. She paused when Obi-Wan called out her name.

“Anika……Starting after this mission, you’ll be meditating with the younglings for a month,” Obi-Wan added, pleased at her sudden grumbling.

“Please Master! Anything but that!” begged Anika.

Grinning, Obi-Wan replied. “It’ll teach you to never scare your Master by performing a stunt like that again.”

“Lest he have a heart attack,” deadpanned Anika.

Spluttering, Obi-Wan tried to think of a comeback.

In the time Anika finished putting the holobooks away and Obi-Wan had thought of a decent comeback that his padawan wouldn’t laugh at, Madame Jocasta had arrived.

“You called for assistance?” she asked, levelling a stern look at Anika.

Obi-Wan turned towards Madame Jocasta, bowing. “Yes…… Yes, I did…….”

Anika was about to nudge her master to speak before Madame Jocasta spoke first.

“Are you having a problem Master Kenobi?” Madame Jocasta prompted Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan walked towards the star map, still projecting the Rishi system. “Yes, I’m trying to find a planet system called Kamino. It doesn’t seem to show up upon any of the archive charts.”

“Kamino? It’s not a system I’m familiar with…… Let me see…….,” she leaned over, studying the map.

“Are you sure you have the right co-ordinates?” asked Madame Jocasta, unable to see a planet.

Bristling with the slight against Dex, Anika cut in. “Of course, we have the right co-ordinates!” She shrunk back after seeing Madame Jocasta’s glare directed towards her.

Obi-Wan spoke, bringing Madame Jocasta’s gaze to him. “According to my information, it should be in this quadrant.” He points to the highlighted quadrant. “Somewhere just south of the Rishi Maze.”

Sitting down, Madame Jocasta types on the keyboard, looking for the co-ordinates. “Hmmm…… I’ll do a gravitational scan.”

After the scan was completed, Madame Jocasta, Obi-Wan and Anika crowded around the console.

“There are some inconsistencies here. Maybe the planet you’re looking for was destroyed?” suggested Madame Jocasta.

Obi-Wan frowned, “Wouldn’t that be on record?”

Madame Jocasta nodded. “It ought to be. Unless it was very recent.” She hesitated, unsure if she should question Master Kenobi again. “Are you sure it exists?”

“Absolutely,” Anika grounded out, gritting her teeth.

Madame Jocasta sighed. “Then it looks like the system you’re searching for doesn’t exist.”

“That’s Impossible…. Perhaps the archives are incomplete,” Obi-Wan shook his head.

Standing up to help a padawan waiting nearby, Madame Jocasta levelled a frosty look at Obi-Wan. “The archives are comprehensive and very extensive. One thing you may be absolutely sure of – if an item does not appear in our records, it does not exist!”

Out of Madame Jocasta’s earshot, Anika leaned against Obi-Wan’s chair. “It seems that she doesn’t like you any more Master.”

Obi-Wan studied the map again, absentmindedly agreeing with Anika. “It seems so.”

\---

“Reach out. Sense the force around you,” Master Yoda’s voice echoes into the hallway.

The blinds of the Training Veranda are open, light spilling onto the occupants inside.

A group of twenty younglings of various races are holding training lightsabers in front of them. Their sight is blocked by training helmets, making them rely on the force to warn them where the low powered shots from the training droids will hit them.

Master Yoda directs them, “Don’t think…… feel…… be one with the force. Help you, it will.”

Obi-Wan and Anika stand outside the room, looking through the open doors, observing the younglings as they complete their training exercise.

The two inhale, feeling the peaceful atmosphere surround them through the force.

“I haven’t felt this relaxed in ages,” Anika murmurs to Obi-Wan.

“The force is bright around these younglings,” Obi-Wan agrees.

The two inhale again and on the exhale they walk into the training room.

Master Yoda glances at the two, tapping his walking stick on the marble floor, indicating to the younglings to power down their lightsabers and take their helmets off.

“Younglings! Younglings!” he calls, getting the classes attention. “Visitors we have.”

“Hello Master Kenobi and Padawan Skywalker,” the class greets.

Anika smiles and waves hello.

Obi-Wan nods, “Hello younglings.” He turns to Master Yoda. “I’m sorry to disturb you Master.”

“What help can I be Obi-Wan, hmm?” asks Master Yoda, folding his hands-on top of each other on his walking stick.

“I’m looking for a planet described to me by an old friend. I trust him, but the systems don’t show on the archive maps.”

Master Yoda turns to look at the younglings, leaning in mischievously. “Hmm, lost a planet Obi-Wan has. How embarrassing, how embarrassing,” he shakes his head.

The younglings try to unsuccessfully smother their laughter. It rings out in the force around them.

Anika doubles over, not bothering to smother her laughter. Her snickers travel into the outside hallway. _‘Scolded by Master Yoda. How embarrassing Master!’_ Anika sends through their bond.

Obi-Wan cringes slightly. _‘We’ll be having words later,’_ he vows.

Master Yoda nods towards the window in the back, “Liam the shades.”

One of the human younglings in the back, ‘Liam’, walks forwards and touches the window. The window turns black, blocking out the sun and coating the room in darkness.

Anika walks towards the map reader, placing a small crystal ball down on the stand. She steps back, standing next to the younglings.

“Gather around the map reader. Clear your minds and find Obi-Wan’s wayward planet we will,” Master Yoda instructs.

Strolling around the room and through some of the planets, Obi-Wan heads for the Rishi Maze. “It ought to be around here,” he points to a section in the air. “But it isn’t. Gravity is pulling all the stars in this area inward to this spot,” Obi-Wan gestures around the empty space. “There should be a star here…… but there isn’t.”

“Hmmm. Gravity’s silhouette remains, but the star and all its planets disappeared, they have. How can this be hmm? A thought? Anyone?” questions Master Yoda, turning the visit into an impromptu lesson.

Anika, Obi-Wan and Master Yoda watch the younglings as they attempt to solve the mystery.

“Master?” a youngling speaks up, hand in the air.

Master Yoda nods.

“Because someone erased it from the archive memory,” the youngling finishes, lisp noticeable on some of their words.

“That’s right! Someone erased it” another youngling yells excitedly.

“If the planet blew up, the gravity would go away,” a human youngling reasons.

Master Yoda laughs, “Truly wonderful the mind of a child is.” He turns towards Obi-Wan and Anika. “The younglings are right. Go to the centre of gravity’s pull and find your planet you will.”

Anika turns to the map reader with her hand out. Using the force, the crystal ball flies out of the stand and into her hand. With the map reader no longer activated, the blinds turn off.

The younglings aww, whispering to the person next to them about when they could do something like that.

“Keep practising, listen to Master Yoda and sometime in the future you’ll be able to do what I just did,” Anika crouches down, smiling at the younglings. “Remember what I said, and you’ll get it in no time. I believe in you!” She stands up and waves at the younglings, heading towards Master Yoda and Obi-Wan who were conversing near the door.

She catches the last end of their conversation as she nears. “Only a Jedi could have erased those files. But who and why, harder to answer it is,” Master Yoda trails off ominously. He looks up as Anika joins them. “Meditate on this, I will.”

“We wish you the best of luck, Master,” Obi-Wan bows.

Anika bows as well. “May the force be with you Master Yoda,” she smiles encouragingly.

“And also with you,” Master Yoda repeats the phrase.

Obi-Wan and Anika walk out the door, leaving Master Yoda to his class.

 _This is getting more and more complex,_ Obi-Wan thinks, sharing the thought with Anika.

\---

Two of the Jedi’s Delta-7 Starfighters loom in the distance, their red and white colour scheme blinding to the eye.

Master Windu walks with Obi-Wan and Anika to their starfighters.

“It appears someone doesn’t want us to know about this Kamino system,” Obi-Wan comments to Master Windu.

Master Windu nods, “Which means there’s something happening in their system that we should know about.”

“Master, do you think a Jedi could have erased those files?” Obi-Wan asks concerned.

“I hope not, but this disturbance in the force is making it hard to get a sense of things,” sighs Master Windu.

The outside hanger door opens, allowing the platform that the two starfighters are on to extend outwards.

Anika frowns, “Does the council know what the disturbance is, Master Windu?”

Master Windu looks down at Anika, studying her expression. “I suspect the only being who knows what the disturbance is, is the force itself.”

Anika nods, drawing back to walk behind Master Windu and Obi-Wan.

The three continue to the starfighters in silence.

Stopping just before his starfighter, Obi-Wan looks out towards the horizon, watching the ships in Coruscant’s high levels fly by.

After a moment he turns towards Master Windu. “Has Master Yoda gained any insight into whether or not this war will come about?”

Master Windu shakes his head, looking troubled. “Probing the Darkside is a dangerous process. He could be in seclusion for days.”

Not listening to their conversation, Anika stands next to her starfighter, looking at the cockpit. A beep from the other side of the starfighter gets her attention.

Walking around the ship, she’s nearly runover by R2-D2. He bumps into her legs, catching her attention.

[Mechanic!] Artoo beeps happily.

“Artoo! It’s good to see you buddy! What are you doing here?” asks Anika, dropping a hand onto his dome.

Artoo rolls back and forth, beeping angrily in binary. [Danger! Mistress thought danger. I go with Mechanic. Keep safe]

Anika laughs, “Padme thought I was in danger, so you snuck in?”

Beeping affirmative, Artoo rolled towards the ship. Igniting his jetpacks, he settled into the astromech spot and started running a system diagnostic. Mistress asked him to protect his mechanic, so he’ll protect her from everything. Including faulty starfighter systems.

“Only you Artoo. Only you.” Anika smiles fondly, shaking her head. She jumps on the wing of the starfighter, hopping into the cockpit and getting situated. “Ran a systems check buddy?”

Artoo beeps in indignation. [First thing] he huffs in binary.

“Sorry, sorry buddy. Of course, you’ve already run it. I shouldn’t have doubted you,” Anika shakes her head.

Blocking out Artoo’s insult towards organics, she looks over to see her master jumping into his starfighter. He sits down and begins to talk to his astromech. Seeing him run pre-flight checks, Anika turns to continue hers.

“Ready to go buddy?” Anika asks, revved up for the oncoming mission.

Artoo swivels his dome, facing Anika. [Always!]

Master Windu stands between the two starfighters, hands folded into his robe’s sleeves. “May the force be with you.”

“May the force be with you,” Obi-Wan and Anika echo as their cockpit windows lock into place.

Anika turns her starfighters commlink on, switching to the airspace controller frequency. _“This is Jedi Tango-2 to Air Control Tower. Over.”_

_“Jedi Tango-2 this is Air Control Tower. Over.”_

_“Permission for Jedi Tango-1 and Jedi Tango-2 to take off? Over”_

_“Permission granted. Climb and maintain outer high atmosphere at one-seven-zero knots. Taxi to hyperspace ring four-five-six and four-five-seven. Air Control Tower, over and out.”_

Following the commands, Anika lifts off with Obi-Wan right behind her. Switching her commlink frequency to the previous frequency, she comms Obi-Wan. _“What do you think we’ll find on Kamino?”_

 _“I’m not sure. I suspect whatever we find will not bode well for the future,”_ Obi-Wan replies.

The two end their conversation, coming up to the hyperspace rings. Docking with the hyperspace rings, they punch in their co-ordinates. Taking a moment to read the co-ordinates, the nav-computer jumps to hyperspace. The force of jumping to hyperspace pushes Obi-Wan and Anika back into their chairs.

Anika would never get tired of the hyperspace blue surrounding her. To her it represented freedom and adventure. A new place to increase her knowledge of the universe. It also didn’t help that blue was her favourite colour, synonymous with all the things she loved; hyperspace, water, the colour of Obi-Wan eyes and Artoo’s finish.


	2. The Clones Are Human Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anika accidentally jump starts a clone revolution

Their starfighters jetted out of hyperspace, Kamino in the distance.

 _“There it is. Our missing planet,”_ Obi-Wan comments.

 _“Right where it should be,”_ adds Anika.

The two direct their starfighters to the surface of the blue planet. Flying over, they spot cities in domes, surrounded by massive waves.

 _“That’s where we’ll land,”_ Obi-Wan diverts her attention to a structure in front of them. Part of the dome recedes as they fly closer to the city, allowing them to land.

“Artoo start the landing sequence, but be ready to take off at any moment,” warns Anika as she starts the landing sequence.

They land on an open platform, rain blurring the view outside their cockpits.

Sitting in her cockpit, Anika pulls her hood on, shielding herself from the rain. She jumps out of her starfighter, meeting with Obi-Wan as they walk towards the doors at the end of the platform.

Sensing their approach, the pure white doors open to a sterile white corridor. A tall, thin Kaminoan meets them inside the corridor. “Welcome to Topica city, Masters Jedi,” she greets in a soft voice.

“Oh no, I’m Master Kenobi and this is Padawan Skywalker,” Obi-Wan explains, pointing to Anika standing beside him.

The Kaminoan nods, blinking slowly. “Everything is ready Master Jedi. The Prime Minister expects you.”

“I’m expected?” asks Obi-Wan wearily.

“Of course! He is anxious to see you. After all these years, we were beginning to think you weren’t coming. Now please, this way. Your Padawan can tour our facilities with one of our staff,” the Kaminoan gestures to another Kaminoan standing by to lead Anika further into the facility.

Obi-Wan nods at Anika, before following the first Kaminoan.

 _‘Be careful my Padawan, something isn’t quite right here.’_ Obi-Wan sends through their bond.

 _‘Is it a trap?’_ Anika asks, concerned.

_‘I don’t think so. But if it is---’_

_‘Spring the trap!’_ Anika interrupts.

 _‘I was going to say be vigilant, my young Padawan,’_ Obi-Wan sighs. _‘Just try not to get caught, I don’t want to have to rescue you again.’_

Anika laughs through the bond, _‘If you recall Master, I’m the one who ends up saving you.’_

Mentally shaking his head, Obi-Wan huffs. _‘Just be careful.’_

 _‘I will,’_ says Anika.

Finished with their conversation, Anika looks around her as she walks.

Everything was the same sterile white colour. The floors, walls, ceiling and doors, even the furniture.

“It must be so boring with all this white. Why don’t you redecorate?” Anika blurts out. She immediately tries to apologise. “I’m _so_ sorry! That was out of line.”

Amused, the Kaminoan next to her smiles. “It is alright Padawan Skywalker. Our society thinks colour is a distraction. White is a simple and non-vibrant colour. We will not be distracted with the colour white surrounding us.”

Anika nods, the conversation dying down.

The two stroll along another corridor before Anika speaks. “Anika.”

The Kaminoan looks down, raising an eyebrow.

Anika flushes, twirling a strand of hair that had escaped her elaborate braid, around one finger. “You can uh call me Anika. Less of a handful to say than Padawan Skywalker and I feel like we’ll be friends. So uh….” she trails off.

The Kaminoan nods with a deadpanned look.

Suddenly stopping mid stride and turning to face the Kaminoan, Anika frowns. “I didn’t get your name.”

When Anika stops walking the Kaminoan stops as well, looking at Anika. At Anika’s expected face, the Kaminoan introduces herself.

“I am Ko Sai.”

Anika holds out her hand. At Ko Sai’s blank look, she elaborates. “It’s called a handshake. People do it when they’ve first been introduced.”

Anika sighs at Ko Sai’s continued blank look. “I know we kind of already know each other, but I want to shake your hand because we’ve just been introduced. It’s a custom in my culture.”

Ko Sai nods, outstretching her hand.

Anika grabs the outstretched hand with her opposite one, shaking it up and down three times.

“Mind if I call you Ko?” Anika asks, looking up at Ko Sai.

Ko Sai tilts her head, contemplating why Anika would want to call her Ko and if she should allow it. In the end she internally shrugs, unable to find a reason why Anika shouldn’t call her Ko. It did take less time to pronounce and Ko Sai wasn’t strict on enforcing respect through names and titles. Though she couldn’t think of why Anika would like to call her Ko. Anika is a conundrum.

“You may. Though I do not know the reason why you would want to call me Ko,” allows Ko Sai.

Anika grins, bouncing on her toes. “It’s a nickname. It expresses my affection towards the person that I call by a nickname. Think of it as a friendship title,” offers Anika.

Ko Sai nods, pleased to know the reason behind Anika’s request. “In return I shall call you Zoona, after out trickster goddess. She is famous for tricking her enemies and springing her traps, leaving chaos and devastation in her wake. Based on what I have gathered from your interactions with your environment, I deduce that you shall be as intelligent and devious as the goddess Zoona.”

“Oh um…. I’m honoured,” Anika says, hesitantly.

(That is the start of a beautiful friendship)

\---

“We shall see the Clone’s production in order,” informs Ko Sai.

Anika and Ko Sai enter a small sterile white chamber. In the middle of the chamber situated on a platform is a tall glass covered cylinder. Inside the cylinder are rows of tubes.

Ko Sai walks into the chamber, headed for a console in front of the cylinder. She turns the console on and checks something, before beginning to speak. “This is the Clone DNA Room where we keep copies of the Clone Prime, a bounty hunter called Jango Fett.”

Anika nods confused. “Why are you showing me this? I thought you’d, I don’t know….,” shrugs Anika. “Show me around the city not the Cloning Facilities.”

Ko Sai powers down the console, turning towards Anika. “You are observing the cloning process so you may report back to the Jedi Council and the Republic.”

“O-o-k-a-y,” draws out Anika, still confused.

Walking past Anika, Ko Sai enters the corridor and holds her arm out, gesturing for Anika to follow her. “This way please.”

The two turn down another corridor and walk for some time before they reach a glass window, overlooking the large chamber below and to the side of them.

“This is the Egg Lab where the embryos grow,” informs Ko Sai.

Racks of glass spheres filled with liquid and suspended embryos are stacked up to the roof of the chamber. Kaminoan scientists walk between the racks, observing the embryos.

“They’re tiny!” exclaims Anika. She presses up against the viewing glass window, peering into the Egg Lab.

“Yes, and with their growth accelerated, they mature in half a lifetime. Essential for their order schedule and they consume less resources that can be employed elsewhere,” agrees Ko Sai.

She ushers Anika away from the glass window and onwards with the tour.

“But what about their childhood?” asks Anika, worried. Will they get to grow up and have fun? Find themselves? It troubles Anika that she doesn’t know.

“They’re born and breed as soldiers for the Republic. Their childhood is training to become the best soldiers they are capable of. The ones who don’t perform to standard are disposed of,” Ko Sai says callously.

Anika’s mind comes to a halt. _Soldiers? The Republic? Disposed of?_

She puts the disposed of thought away, coming back to it when she wasn’t so confused and distressed.

She stops, holding her hands up. “Wait, back up. Soldiers? The Republic? What does that even mean?”

Ko Sai frowns. “Your Master Sifo-Dyas contacted us, ten years ago, ordering five million clone soldiers to be breed for the Republic.”

Anika shakes her head.

Baffled, Ko Sai asks, “Surely you know this? Hasn’t your Jedi Council briefed you before you travelled here?”

“Master Sifo-Dyas has been dead for ten years and no, the Council didn’t mention any of this!” Anika yells hysterically, tugging on her padawan braid.

Kaminoans passing Ko Sai and Anika in the corridor have started to slow down, looking at Anika in confusion and alarm. Seeing that Anika is causing a commotion, Ko Sai herds her towards an unused alcove.

Obi-Wan sensing her alarm through their bond, reaches out. _‘Are you alright my Padawan? Do I need to bail you out of trouble?’_

 _‘It’s just some surprising news. I’ll tell it to you later when we’re in private,’_ Anika answers, distracted.

 _‘If you’re sure?’_ Obi-Wan asks.

 _‘I’m sure Master,’_ confirms Anika.

Obi-Wan wraps his force presence around Anika in a hug, calming her before he reluctantly pulls away.

Ko Sai gives Anika time to calm down before explaining the creation of the clones. “Ten years ago, Master Sifo-Dyas ordered the creation of a five million clone army to be used by the Republic in the future.”

“Did Master Sifo-Dyas say why he ordered the creation of the clones?” asked Anika, calmer than before.

Ko Sai blinked, shaking her head. “No. Only that a growing darkness is coming and that the Republic should be ready for it.”

“I need to tell my Master,” Anika mutters.

“I believe Prime Minister Lama Su is briefing Master Kenobi on the clone army,” informs Ko Sai.

“Right,” nods Anika, taking a deep breath and letting it out.

“Would you like to tour the rest of the facilities or would you like me to escort you to where you are staying?” Ko Sai inquires, turning towards the corridor they were just in.

“I’ll like to keep touring the facilities please Ko,” Anika smiles shakily.

Ko Sai strides back into the corridor, waiting for Anika to catch up.

The two walk in silence before they reach another glass window, overlooking a classroom.

Thousands of identical boys are sat before a console, a three-piece headset wraps around their forehead. Two bands over their heads connect to a band that wraps halfway around their forehead.

Ko Sai stands next to Anika, gazing at the clones in the classroom. “The Classroom. This is where the clones learn their studies.”

Anika points to one of the boys with a headset on. “What are they wearing?”

“It is a headset, allowing the clones to be flash trained. It enables them to accumulate knowledge, skills and competencies at an accelerated rate.”

After Ko Sai speaks, one of the clones looks up. Seeing an unknown person with a lightsabre on their belt, the clones begin to whisper to one another. A Kaminoan walks over, silencing the boys and instructs them to continue with their studies.

Ko Sai turns from the viewing glass, beginning to walk away.

Anika frowns, tilting her head. “Flash training. Is that where information is rapidly shown to a person and they absorb the knowledge?”

Ko Sai nods. “Yes.”

\---

Upon entering the Clone Barracks, Ko Sai points towards circled shaped doors and ladders along the walls. “This is the Clone Barracks. Along the walls are cylinder pods where the clones sleep. The pods are sound proofed and light proofed, in order for the clones have an eight-hour sleep rotation so they are at their most efficient the next day.”

“Wouldn’t that be claustrophobic?” Anika frowns.

“Clones are not claustrophobic. We have bred such fears out of their DNA structure,” dismisses Ko Sai.

They continue with the tour until they reach the corridor that overlooks the Mess Hall.

Thousands of indistinctive men in the same red and black uniform sit at tables, eating their meals in hushed silence.

“This is the Mess Hall. At their mealtimes, all the clones eat a mixture containing the vitamins that human bodies need to produce nutrients in order for their bodies to maintain peak fitness,” lectures Ko Sai.

“They’re all the same,” whispers Anika in surprise.

Ko Sai frowns, “Of course, they are the same. They are clones and we pride ourselves on creating non-deformed clones.”

Anika nods, surprised that Ko Sai could hear her nearly no existent mutter. “Right, right….” she trails off blushing.

If Ko Sai sees her blush, she doesn’t comment on it. “There is still the Central Armory and Training Rooms to see.”

Ko Sai and Anika walk to the lifts, going down to the next level.

Where everything Anika had seen fitted on one level, the Central Amory and Training Rooms were too big to be on the same level.

“The Central Armory and Training Rooms are connected due to convenience. To your left you will see the Shooting Range where the clones practise their aim and to the right you shall see the Hand-to-Hand Combat rooms. Further in, is the specialised training rooms, such as the Citadel Challenge,” points out Ko Sai.

“Citadel Challenge?” asks Anika, interested in how the Clones train.

“I believe you would call it a capture the flag type exercise. Cadets are to face guard towers, infantry droids and laser cannons while using crates and walls as cover to climb the hill and pick up the pole on top of it, disabling all the droids,” explains Ko Sai.

Anika whistles, eyes wide. “Impressive.”

She sees Ko Sai preen before Ko Sai clears her throat, walking to the left. “Here is the sniping range. Clones are to snipe twenty moving targets with perfect death shoots in thirty seconds.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Anika sees the Clones glancing at her before turning away, pretending that they hadn’t been staring. It seems word about a Jedi travels quickly around Kamino.

Ko Sai’s communicator beeps, indicating a call. She picks it up from her pocket, walking away from the noise and for privacy before answering the call.

While Ko Sai is talking, Anika walks further into the Shooting Range. She sees a clone sitting down on a crate, greasing his gun.

Grinning, she walks over to him. Standing next to him, Anika waits for him to lookup before talking.

Engrossed in his gun, he doesn’t acknowledge her presence.

Frowning, Anika clears her throat.

The clone jumps to attention, gun and grease rag abandoned on the metal floor.

“Sir!” he salutes.

His exclamation gets the other Clones attention. They turn, focusing on Anika.

Anika shakes her head, frowning. “There’s no need for that.”

The clone drops his arm.

Seeing Anika not berate the clone for being unaware of his surroundings, the other clones focus on their tasks, but keep their attention on Anika.

“Hello. I’m Anika,” Anika greets.

The clone nods, standing at attention.

“What’s your name?” Anika asks, trying to engage him in conversation.

“CT-4677 Sir!”

“No, I mean your name not your number. Do have a name?” Anika asks, frowning.

“CT-4677 Sir!”

Anika smiles, reassuring him. “It’s alright, we’ll work on it.”

“Yes Sir,” the clone nods.

Shaking her head, Anika frowns. “Please call me Anika. I hope we’ll be able to be friends.”

CT-4677 shakes his head. “It is against regulations to call a commanding officer anything except for Sir or their rank, Sir.”

“But I’m not a commanding officer,” Anika points out, confused.

“All Jedi are commanding officer’s, Sir. Padawans are Commanders while Knights and Masters are Generals, Sir,” informs the clone.

Anika nods, brows drawing down. “I see. Well, I am Padawan Anika Skywalker.”

“Commander Skywalker,” nods CT-4677.

Wanting to change the subject, Anika looks around. “Is that a DC-15x?” she asks excitedly, nodding to the sniper riffle on the floor.

The clone bends down to grab his weapon and grease rag, propping them on the crate he was sitting on. “Yes Commander.”

Anika grins, inspecting the DC-15x. Her hands fluttered over the gun, afraid to touch in case she upset or offended CT-4677.

“I’ve only heard of them in rumours. They’re not even on the market yet! How did you get one?” asks Anika, wonder in her voice. She looks up from the riffle.

CT-4677 answers her. “The Kaminoans ordered them specifically for the GAR Commander.”

“The GAR?” frowns Anika.

The clone nods, “The Grand Army of the Republic, Commander.”

Anika nods, pensive. “Hu…. Also please don’t call me Commander. I’m not in charge of any army.”

“Yes Sir,” CT-4677 nods.

Seeing CT-4677 salute to someone behind her, Anika turns around.

Ko Sai walks up to Anika and the clone. She nods at CT-4677, addressing Anika. “I have been called to attend a situation. I will leave you here and have someone escort you to where you will be staying,” promises Ko Sai.

“You can’t come back and show me around the facilities more?” pouts Anika, not wanting to say goodbye to her friend.

Ko Sai shakes her head. “I will not return in time to continue showing you around our facilities before the night cycle.”

“Oh,” frowns Anika. She holds her arms out, indicating a hug.

At Ko Sai’s politely blank look, Anika rolls her eyes. “It’s called a hug. It’s tradition to hug a friend if you haven’t seen them in a while or won’t be seeing them in a while.”

“I see,” Ko Sai nods, not moving to hug Anika.

Anika sighs, moving to hug Ko Sai herself. “I’ll miss you Ko,” she whispers, flinging her arms around Ko Sai’s middle, unable to reach her shoulders.

Stiffening, Ko Sai cautiously wraps her arms around Anika’s shoulders, hugging her back. “In light of recent circumstances, I think I shall miss you as well Zoona,” whispers Ko Sai softly.

Anika tucks a small commlink in Ko Sai’s pocket as they part. “To keep in touch,” she winks.

“Bye Ko,” Anika waves as Ko Sai turns to walk away.

Ko Sai nods, smiling. “Goodbye Zoona. I hope we shall meet again.”

Anika watches Ko Sai as she walks towards the Central Amory and Training Rooms entrance. After Ko Sai is out of sight, Anika turns towards CT-4677.

“Where were we?” Anika asks, smiling.

“I’m sorry Sir, but it’s my time slot for the Sniper Range,” the clone says.

“Oh. I shouldn’t keep you waiting, then should I?” retorts Anika.

The clone stays silent.

“Goodbye CT-4677,” Anika smiles. “I hope when I meet you next that you’ll have a name I can call you by.”

CT-4677 salutes, “Commander!”

Anika messily salutes back, unused to saluting. She turns around, heading for the Hand-to-Hand Combat rooms.

Behind her she hears CT-4677 murmur to another clone. “She’ll be my General,” he whispers determined.

A light smacking sound is heard. “You _di’kut_. She’s a Commander and the Republic has no use of us yet,” a clone hissed.

“She’ll graduate and become a General. And the Republic will need us sometime in the future, why else were we created?” another clone joins the conversation.

The rest of the conversation fades as Anika walks out of ear shot.

Anika frowned. _He acted like a droid and I’ve met droids who have more character than him! Have the Kaminoans breed out every non-essential emotion? And why would they breed out non-essential emotions? Shouldn’t soldiers have emotions so they have a survival instinct? With a survival instinct they would overcome every odd they meet._

Anika shakes her head, following another thought trail. _I sensed that CT-4677 seemed uneasy. Have the clones been punished for showing emotion to their superiors? I know they have emotions, evident by the conversation I just heard._

She sighs, _I’ll just have to earn his trust so he’s comfortable around me. I hope the other clones aren’t afraid to talk to me._

\---

She was still thinking when she came across a training room. A Mandalorian in full armour was overseeing several clones sparring with each other. Walking around the area, the Mandalorian barked commands at the clones.

Trying to be discreet, Anika stuck to the edges of the open space, watching the clones spar.

A whistle pierced the air, getting everyone’s attention. “It seems we’ve got ourselves a visitor men, a _Jetii ba’jur_ ,” leered the Mandalorian.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to impose,” Anika said, stepping back.

The Mandalorian barked a laugh. He sneered, gesturing to the clones watching their exchange. “If you’re here, you might as well show them how to fight a _Jetii_. You know, in case the _Jetii_ go rouge.”

When Anika had arrived at the Jedi Temple, she had researched the Jedi’s history. In doing so, she knew of the Mandalorian-Jedi War, of how the Jedi won and how Mandalorian’s home planet Mandalore was uninhabitable due to the war.

Anika crossed her arms. “May I have the name of the Mandalorian insulting me?”

“It’s Kal Skirata,” he scowled. “Are you going to talk or are you going to show us how to fight a _Jetii_?”

Anika nodded, taking her boots, outer robe off and lightsaber off her belt. Turning to the nearest clone she held her items out. “Will you hold these for me?”

“Yes Sir!” the clone nodded, grabbing Anika’s clothes and lightsaber.

“What, no fancy _jetii’kad_?” mocked Kal Skirata.

“You are a hand-to-hand combat instructor, there is no need for my lightsaber,” Anika said serenely.

Kal Skirata scoffed, gesturing for her to stand in the middle of the training mats. He took his armour and weapons off, stacking them neatly to the side. Kal Skirata stood in the ring, wearing the skin-tight under armour sleeve.

“May I have the name of the _Jetii_ I’m about to beat?” grinned Kal Skirata savagely.

“Anika Skywalker,” Anika said, getting into a fighting position.

The two circled each other, trying to spot a weakness.

Kal Skirata lunged first, aiming a strike with his left hand towards Anika’s middle. Anticipating the strike and the follow up punch to the head, Anika used the force and jumped over him. Using her momentum, she spun around, aiming a kick at Kal Skirata’s undefended back. Hearing the rustle of cloth behind him, Kal Skirata leant to the side, just missing the strike. Reaching out and grabbing Anika’s outstretch leg, he spun her around. When he let go, she tumbled to the ground, landing hard on her right knee.

“Ohmp,” gasped Anika. Rolling to the side, she missed the foot about to stomp on her head. Instead of stomping again, Kal Skirata leaned over her, about to grab her in a chock hold. Lifting her feet, she force kicked him off of her, halfway across the training mats.

He landed on his back, winded.

Anika took that time to stand up and brace herself for the next attack. Around her she could hear the clones muttering to each other.

“Did you see that?”

“She jumped so high!”

“Trainer Skirata looks so angry!”

It was that comment that made Anika focus back on the spar and just in time. Kal Skirata charged her with his arms spread out.

Anika crouched, waiting for Kal Skirata to approach. When she was in reach, she pounced on him, pushing him to the floor and landing on top of him. He wriggled, flailing his arms, trying to push her off. One of his flailing arms backhanded her. Stunned, Anika fell off him, landing on the floor.

Not wasting his chance, Kal Skirata rolled onto her. Ready for her force kick, he laid on her legs, immobilising them.

With her arms free, Anika held out her hand and force pushed him to the other side of the training mats again.

Landing on his back he growls, standing up and charging Anika. When Kal Skirata got close enough he crouched, swiping his leg out to trip her.

Surprised, Anika flops to the ground, arms outstretched to break her fall.

Kal Skirata immediately follows. Having learnt his lesson, he immobilises Anika’s legs and arms. Wrapping a fist around her braid, he jerked her head up and brought it down hard, dazing her. Unable to focus, Anika couldn’t use the force. Instead she tried to get him of by wriggling her torso with her legs and arms pinned. To stop her squirming, Kal Skirita wraps a hand around Anika’s throat and squeezes.

Obi-Wan sensing her fear tries to get her attention through their bond. _‘Anika! Are you alright? Anika answer me!’_

Anika blocks Obi-Wan out, focusing on the spar.

Eyes widening, Anika struggles to push him of in vain. Just as her vision is going, Anika whispers weakly, “ _Ni dinuir_.”

Kal Skirita nods, letting go of Anika and getting up from her. As soon as his hand is off her throat, Anika gasps, and rolls onto her knees trying to draw in air through her bruised airways.

Walking away, Kal Skirata calls over his shoulder, “You should get that checked out _verd’ika_.”

Anika nods, standing up and gingerly touches her throat. She hobbles towards the clone who’s holding her clothes and lightsaber.

“Sir!” the clone says, holding out her items.

Anika nods, unable to talk.

After putting her boots and cloak on and clipping her lightsaber to her belt, Anika turns towards Kal Skirata. After a couple of tries she croaks out, voice cracking in the middle of her sentence. “That wasn’t a bad fight old man.”

“ _Ruug jagyc?_ I’m only a decade older than you _ad’ika!_ ” he yells indignantly as he finishes adjusting his armour.

Kal Skirata nods towards a clone stationed near Anika, “Commander Cody, escort the _or’dinii_ to the _Baar’ur Petir_ ,” Kal Skirata commands. He turns back to his class.

“Yes Sir!” Cody salutes Kal Skirata before turning towards Anika.

He gestures for Anika to follow him. “This way Commander Skywalker.”

Anika nods, following Cody to the Medical Centre.

With her adrenaline crashing, her injuries began to make themselves known. Her right knee jars whenever she bends it, her head aches and her throat stings. Anika straightens up, forcing the pain away and acting normally.

Walking next to her, Cody is unaware of her injuries.

On the way to the Medical Centre Anika tries to strike up a conversation. “What type of gun do you have Commander Cody? The Jedi Order doesn’t allow us to have guns and Master Obi-wan thinks guns are uncivilised,” she rasps, rolling her eyes.

“Clone Commanders are issued a DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System, Sir,” answers Cody, looking straight ahead.

“It can change between a standard blaster assault rifle, a compact sniper rifle or an anti-armour grenade launcher?” Anika asks, her question ending in a whisper.

Cody nods, “Yes Sir.”

To Anika’s eyes, he appears to hesitate. “You shouldn’t try to talk Commander,” he says quietly.

“You do show emotion,” Anika mutters to herself, amazed.

“Sir?”

Anika waves him of. “It’s nothing. And yeah I shouldn’t talk.”

The two continue walking, before Anika groans. “My Master’s going to kill me. Getting into a fight with a Mandalorian, what was I thinking?”

“Permission to speak freely Sir?” asks Cody.

Anika frowns, “You always have permission to speak freely around me Cody. I don’t want you to think that’ll I’ll do something if you speak out of line.”

Cody clears his throat. “For what it’s worth Sir, I thought you held your own against Trainer Skirata very well.”

Blushing, Anika stammers, “Thank you Cody. I uh, I thought I made a fool of myself out there, getting beaten in the first fifteen minutes.”

“Most of us don’t last five minutes against Trainer Skirata,” offers Cody.

“Thank you, Cody,” Anika smiles.

A lull in conversation continues as they head closer to the Medical Centre.

Just before the Medical Centre doors, Anika stops.

“Sir?” asks Cody.

Anika gathers her thoughts before speaking. _Should I tell him that I want them to trust me and be their selves around me, that I want to be their friend?_

“I want you and the other men to know that I hope they can trust me. That I won’t berate them for showing emotion. I hope they’ll be themselves around me, whether that’s boisterous, loud, inquisitive or silent, I don’t care. You should be able to express yourselves without fear,” Anika says in a rush. “I ah, also would like to be your friends if you’ll allow me.”

She senses a maelstrom of emotions from Cody before it settles on gratitude and determination.

“No one has ever said that they want to get to know us, be our friend. The Kaminoan’s don’t think of us as people, only numbers while the _Cuy’val Dar_ think of us as a job. I’m honoured that you think of us as individual people instead of names, _Jetii vod’ika_ ,” Cody explains in awe, force presence radiating pleasure.

Astonished, Anika gasps. Cody had called her his little Jedi sister!

“Thank you, Cody,” beams Anika. She turns towards the Medical Centre. “Goodbye _vod’ika_. May we meet again.”

“Sir!” Cody salutes. He watches her for a minute before nodding, turning and walking the way they had come.

\---

Entering the Medical Centre, it seemed some of the clones had overheard her conversation with Cody.

Walking deeper into the centre, every clone Anika passes looks up and smiles at her before turning back to their tasks. Even the clone patients were secretly smiling at her behind the Kaminoan’s backs.

Seeing an empty station, Anika walks up to it, looking around for a medical staff member.

She doesn’t have to wait long before a clone wearing white armour with a medical symbol stamped on the side approaches her.

“What may I help you with Sir?” the clone asks.

“Trainer Skirata directed me here after we sparred together,” informs Anika.

The clone reaches for a datapad tucked into his pocket, steering Anika to sit facing forward on an unused bed. “Are you in pain anywhere other than your throat? Don’t speak, gesture,” instructions the medic.

Defeated, Anika gestures to her right knee and head. She knows which medics she can downplay her injuries with and which medics she can’t. By his demeaner, this clone is not one to cross lightly.

“Alright,” the clone nods, beginning the standard health checks.

He holds a pen torch up, shining in into Anika’s eyes. “Pupils are dilated and eyes bloodshot,” mutters the clone as he works.

He straightens up. “Say ah for me.”

“Ahhhh,” Anika repeats, hoarse.

The clone sighs, “Slurred speech and hoarseness. That’s two signs of a concussion and two signs of strangulation.” Turning around, he grabs a stethoscope off a nearby table. “I need to check your lungs, lean forward for me,” he instructs.

Anika holds onto the cold bedding underneath her hands, leaning forward and nearly tipping over the side of the bed.

“Woah!” the clone exclaims, holding on to Anika. After steadying her, he slips the stethoscope between Anika’s tunic and her back, checking for fluid in her lungs. “Take a deep breath and let it out.”

Doing as he says, Anika breaths in, breath stuttering.

“Difficult breathing,” mutters the clone, making a note in his datapad. “Lay back, I need to check your knee,” instructs the clone, hands on Anika’s shoulders, guiding her as she lays flat.

“Ah!” Anika gasps, sweating as he straightens her knee.

“That’s it,” the clone encourages, letting go of her knee as Anika winced in pain.

The clone reaches for a pair of scissors next to him. “I need to cut your pant sleeve to see your knee. Rolling your pant sleeve up can cause more damage.”

Exhausted, Anika nods, head lying on the pillow.

Running his hands over her right thigh, the clone snipped around the thigh, tearing the pant sleeve off. He began running his fingers over her knee, pressing on some of the bruises and gaging her reaction.

“What are you doing?” pants Anika.

Without looking up from his examination, the clone speaks. “I’m checking to see what type of knee injury you have.”

After a while he pulls back, looking at Anika. “I suspect you have a moderate concussion, severe strangulation and a fracture, though I need to scan your knee to be sure,” informs the clone.

He turns away calling out to a passing medical clone. “I need a bone scanner, knee brace, bacta patch and bandages, oxygen mask and painkillers.”

“Yes Sir!” the passing clone salutes, walking away to find the requested items.

“You never told me your name,” comments Anika.

“I never gave it Sir,” the clone says, not looking up from his datapad. “If you want to know, it’s CT-6116.”

Anika scowls, wincing as she turns her head to look at Kix. “I mean your name not your number.”

CT-6116 looked up, surprised. It seems he didn’t hear her conversation with Cody.

“My name is Kix Sir,” ‘Kix’ answers.

Smiling, Anika turns her head towards the ceiling. “It’s nice to meet you Kix. I’m Padawan Anika Skywalker”

The clone comes back with supplies in hand, saving Kix from answering Anika.

Kix grabs the bone scanner from the clone, unfolding it and setting it around Anika’s knee. “It might be unpleasant,” warns Kix, imputing data into the scanner. He presses a button and the scanner hums to life.

Anika fidgets in the silence, waiting for the scanner to finish. The scanner beeps, screen flashing. Walking over, Kix checks the results. “You have a displaced fracture that luckily is in alignment, so it doesn’t need surgery, just bacta and a splint.”

Without waiting for Anika’s comment, Kix unfolds the bacta patch. Wrapping the patch around her knee and sticking it in place, he then slips the knee brace under her leg, wrapping the straps halfway up her thigh and down to her ankle.

“Sit up Commander, I need to wrap your throat and head,” Kix commands.

With help from Kix, Anika sits up without jostling her knee.

Keeping his hands in her view, Kix begins to wind the bacta bandages around her throat.

Anika stiffens, relaxing when he moves away from her throat.

“Why do you need to wrap my head?” asks Anika.

“The bacta will accelerate the natural healing process,” lectures Kix. He winds the bandage around her forehead and sticks it together, making sure it can’t come loose.

Checking to see if any of her blonde hair got caught in the bandage, Anika brings her hands to her head.

Kix swats her hand, pulling an oxygen mask onto her forehead. He turns, holding a glass of water and a painkiller, handing it to Anika. “Swallow this, it should help with the pain.”

Anika grabs the glass and painkiller. Swallowing the pain killer, she hands the glass back to Kix and huffs. “Can I go? You’ve treated me.”

“I’ll have to keep you overnight to monitor the concussion and to make sure you don’t develop brain damage due to lack of oxygen or have a seizure,” Kix deadpans, pulling the oxygen mask over her nose and mouth.

“Is that really necessary? Surely after a couple of hours of monitoring I can go?” pleads Anika, voice muffled behind the mask.

Kix sighs and puts his datapad in his pocket. “If you move and keep talking you will most likely injure yourself further. Meaning you will have to come back later and delay your healing. I’m amazed you walked on that knee without fracturing it even further, Commander.”

“If I can’t move can I go to sleep then?” glares Anika.

“I’ll get you a medical grown to change into and then you can sleep for an hour.”

“What!” asks Anika, outraged.

“I need to monitor your concussion, making sure you don’t slip into a coma,” said Kix, turning away to find a medical gown.

When he came back, Anika was laying on her back, eyes closed having had taken her boots, cloak and lightsabre off, leaving them on a nearby chair.

Kix left the gown at the foot of the bed, moving away to engage the privacy forcefield around the bed.

Cautiously sitting up and sliding of the bed, Anika pulled the oxygen mask off, reaching for the gown and unfolded it.

The light blue gown was one sided with ties on each end and two arm sleeves.

“How am I meant to put this on?” muttered Anika.

Shaking her head, she placed the gown down, shucking her tunic and the rest of her pants off.

Anika picked the gown up. She put her arms through the arm holes, reaching around to gather the two sides and tie them together.

After a couple of minutes and a lot of grunts, Anika gave up, vision dizzy. “Kix! Could you uh. A little help here!” she called out.

Hearing her call out, Kix deactivated the privacy field and walked towards the bed. Anika stood next to the bed, facing forward and backside on display. Seeing her backside littered with scars, Kix flushed, adverting his eyes.

It was the first time he had seen a woman partially undressed. The only women on Kamino were the Kaminoans.

Looking ahead, Kix gathered the ties from Anika and began to systematically tie them together. After finishing he cleared his throat, “You should rest, Sir. I’ll leave the privacy field on. Make sure you put the oxygen mask back on and keep it on. If you need something call out, I’m stationed at the nearest desk so I should be able to hear you.”

Anika turned around. “Can you leave the privacy field off please Kix. I’d like to look around at what I can while I’m stuck here.”

“Yes Sir,” Kix said, turning back to his desk.

When Kix had gone, Anika let out a breath and began the tiring process of getting back into bed and strapping the oxygen mask back on.

Settling down to sleep, Anika’s last thought was, _I should unblock my Master and tell him I’m injured._

\---

_A young boy is standing on the entrance ramp to a modified Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft. He is being handed cases to stow by a Mandalorian in full armour._

_“Dad look!” the boy calls out to the Mandalorian, pointing in front of him._

_The Mandalorian turns, seeing Obi-Wan charge out of the Kamino landing platform doors, turning on his lightsaber._

_“Boba get on board!” yells the Mandalorian. He draws his gun, firing at Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan deflects the bolts, approaching the Mandalorian. He tries to slash for the Mandalorian’s feet, when the Mandalorian activates his jetpack, firing from the air._

_Rolling to the side, Obi-Wan jumps out with his lightsaber ready._

_The Mandalorian hides behind a pillar, readying a missile. He fires, hitting the ground in front of Obi-Wan._

_Obi-Wan flies back, lightsaber falling out of his hand and rolling away._

_Boba activates the ships guns, firing at Obi-Wan while he’s down._

_Gasping, Obi-Wan rolls out of the way. He stands up and force jump kicks the Mandalorian flying at him._

_The Mandalorian lands on his back, gun clattering away._

_Running at the winded Mandalorian, Obi-Wan leaps, kicking him. Anticipating the kick, the Mandalorian rolls onto his shoulders, kicking Obi-Wan off him._

_The two stand up, getting their bearings. The Mandalorian grabs Obi-Wan’s arms, headbutting him._

_Obi-Wan falls to the ground. Rolling to his front, Obi-Wan attempts to run for his lightsaber._

_The Mandalorian actives his jetpack, flying into the air and shooting a wire around Obi-Wan’s wrists._

_He drags Obi-Wan around the platform until Obi-Wan wraps the wire around a pillar. The Mandalorian hits the ground, jetpack flying off. The jetpack still, activated hits a pillar across the platform, exploding._

_Seeing his gun close by, the Mandalorian attempts to reach it. He rolls onto his knee, shooting Obi-Wan who’s running towards him._

_Obi-Wan kicks the Mandalorian of the platform into the ocean below. The wire still attached to the Mandalorian and Obi-Wan grows taut. “Oh, not good,” Obi-Wan yells, falling of the platform as well._

_The Mandalorian activates an arm blade, digging into the metal dome he’s slipping down. His blade digs in, stopping his fall._

_Obi-Wan slides past him, dangling over the ocean. “Agh!” he yells, arms taking the brunt of his weight._

_Groaning, the Mandalorian brings the arm with Obi-Wan’s weight closer to the arm with the blade stuck in the metal dome. He cuts the wire, letting Obi-Wan fall into the ocean._

_Descending through the air, Obi-Wan untangles the wire from around his wrists. He swings the wire around a pole, lurching to a standstill._

_The Mandalorian looks over the side of the dome. Unable to see Obi-Wan, he climbs his way back to his ship._

_Obi-Wan swings his body weight, getting enough momentum to land on the walkway in front of him. Absorbing the impact with his knees, Obi-Wan stands up. He swipes his hand to the right, using the force to open the door._

_While Obi-Wan is running through the Kamino facilities, the Mandalorian runs to his ship. Just as Obi-Wan runs out onto the landing pad again, the Mandalorian pilots his ship, flying off the platform. Activating a tracker, Obi-Wan throws it onto the ship’s hull._

\---

“Master!” Anika yells, jolting awake from her dream vision.

Her Master was fighting the bounty hunter that assassinated the Clawdite. She had to go help him!

Ripping the oxygen mask and sheet off her, Anika sat up. She flung her legs to the side, wincing when she remembered her knee was injured. Gingerly standing up, Anika walked to the chair where she set her belongings down.

Hearing her yell, Kix comes over to investigate. “What do you think you’re doing, Commander?” thunders Kix, seeing Anika out of bed and holding her cloak.

Anika looks up, smiling. “Kix! Do you know where my pants are?”

“Pants? Why are you looking for your pants? You should be in bed!” points Kix.

Frowning, Anika shakes her head. “My Master is in danger. I have to go help him!”

“You have a moderate concussion, severe strangulation and a displaced fracture! You should be resting!” protests Kix.

“No matter, I’ll just put my boots on and cloak over the top of this medical gown,” mutters Anika, clipping her lightsaber to her belt. She pushes past Kix, heading for the entrance.

Kix huffs, following Anika. “I strongly recommend that you head back to bed Sir!”

“No. I need to find my Master,” Anika shakes her head.

All the clones she passes are gawking or whispering to one another. _They probably haven’t seen a Jedi in a medical gown with bandages and a cast around their leg marching towards the door with a clone medic following and yelling at them,_ thinks Anika wryly.

Seeing the Medical Centre entrance, Anika falls into a jog.

“I insist that you rest. Running around half dressed isn’t rest!” Kix jogs next to her.

Anika shakes her head, nearly at the entrance. She limps through the entrance and bounces back. Gaping, she turns towards Kix, seeing him smirk.

“Kix! Open this door!” she commands angrily.

“I’m sorry Sir, but you’ve left me with no choice,” retorts Kix smugly.

Anika glares, “As a Commander I order you to open this door.”

Kix crosses his arms, levelling an annoyed look at Anika. “In medical matters I outrank you, Commander. And you said so yourself, you’re not commanding an army so you’re not a Commander.”

“I don’t have time for this!” Anika groans.

“You’ll have time to rest,” Kix pipes up.

Huffing, Anika turns towards the door. “If you don’t open this door, I will cut it down!”

Kix shakes his head. “I can’t do that Sir.”

“You leave me with no choice,” announces Anika. She pulls her lightsaber of her belt, holding it in front of her. Humming to life, the blue blade of the lightsaber emerges. Anika stabs her lightsaber through the top right side of the door. Grunting with effort, she begins to slash the lightsabre diagonally down, intent on making an X.

Freeing her lightsaber, Anika makes an identical slash on the other side.

“Sir!” gasps one of the clones, scandalized.

Anika closed her eyes, using the force to sense for sentient lifeforms outside the door. Sensing none, she force pushes the door into the corridor. It hits the wall, creating a dent. Falling to the ground, it creates an enormous bang.

“Opps,” she winces, seeing the dent. “Sometimes I don’t know my own strength”

“You’re telling me,” one of the clones murmurs in the resulting silence.

Anika turns to face Kix and the other clones watching the spectacle. “I’m truly sorry Kix, but I must find my Master, he’s in trouble.”

Kix glances to the destroyed door and Anika, dismayed. “I suppose I can’t keep you, here can I?” he questions rhetorically, defeated.

She laughs, saluting the clones. Dumfounded, they salute back.

“Bye boys! I hope we meet again,” Anika grins, turning to the ruined door. She takes a couple of steps than turns around. “Tell Ko Sai to bill the repairs to the Jedi Order tab!”

The clones nod. One yells out, “Will do!”

Anika chuckles, running out the open space and down the corridor, rushing past confused clones.

“You shouldn’t be walking let alone running on that knee! You’ll injure yourself further!” yells Kix at her retreating back.

Sighing, he runs a hand through his hair. He turns around and promptly freezes. All the clones who saw Anika were grinning at him. One started clapping and soon everyone was clapping, with some of the braver one’s wolf whistling.

Kix glares at the clones, walking back to his station. “Back to work! And you lot,” he points to the injured clones, “Back to bed!”

Groaning and grumbling, the clones comply. They whisper and tell each other stories about the crazy Commander Skywalker.

Word spreads about the gracious, courageous and crazy Jedi. About how she sparred with Kal Skirata and lasted fifteen minutes, how she stood up to Kix and slashed a door with her lightsabre, how she asked for names, not numbers and how most importantly, she wanted to be their friend.

All the clones were in awe of Anika, the Jedi willing to befriend a clone. Some of the more outspoken clones began declaring their wish to be in her battalion, under her command. Some made bets on when she’ll be promoted and made General, while others tried to secretly get her comm number from Ko Sai.

(Ko Sai looks the other way when she sees a clone copy Anika’s comm information from the comm she accidently leaves out. Not that the clones would be able to find an out of the way, empty comm console to comm her)

* * *

Mando'a Translations

 _Di’kut_ – Idiot

 _Jetii ba’jur_ – Jedi (in) training (Mando'a for Jedi Padawan)

 _Jetii_ – Jedi

 _Jetii’kad_ \- Lightsaber

 _Ni dinuir_ – I give

 _Verd’ika_ – Little warrior/soldier

 _Ruug jagyc_ – Old (age) man (male)

 _Ad’ika_ – Kid, child

 _Or’dinii_ – Moron/fool

 _Baar’ur petir_ – Medic centre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think and if I've made any mistakes :)


	3. I Have a Bad Feeling About This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anika begins to hate droids

Anika caught up with Obi-Wan as he entered the facility, soaking wet.

“What happened to you?” Anika asks, indicating his soaked state.

“What happened to me? What happened to you? You should be in the Medical Centre!” yells Obi-Wan, voice strangled. He strides over to Anika, taking in her injuries.

She had a knee brace on, a bandage was wrapped around her forehead and neck, her voice was hoarse and she was still wearing a medical gown!

Anika frowns, looking down at herself. “I sparred with a Mandalorian and lost,” she shrugged.

“Funny, I also sparred with a Mandalorian and lost,” deadpanned Obi-Wan.

Frowning, Obi-Wan thought of all the times Anika was in the Halls of Healing and how she had snuck out. “Don’t tell me you busted out of the Medical Centre Anika,” groans Obi-Wan, running a hand through his hair.

Anika stays silent.

With Anika’s silence, Obi-Wan pinches his nose. “You did. Do I want to know how?”

“Kix was refusing to let me go and you were in danger!” Anika blurts out. “So, I uh maybe slashed the door with my lightsaber and force pushed it into the hallway, denting the wall?” she finished sheepishly.

Obi-Wan sighs, shaking his head. “I’ll lecture you later my Padawan. For now, we must go after Jango Fett,” said Obi-Wan, heading towards their starfighters parked on another platform.

Anika ran beside him. “The bounty hunter you were chasing?”

“Yes. How did you know?”

“I had a force dream about your fight,” informed Anika.

“Ah,” said Obi-Wan awkwardly, remembering the dreams Anika has of her mother.

The two ran in silence before Anika interrupted it. “Why are we running after Jango Fett?”

“When I questioned him earlier, he said that he was hired as a clone template by a man called Darth Tyranus on the moons of Bogden. When I went back to his quarters today, they were empty. I believe Jango Fett and his son Boba are travelling to where Darth Tyranus is,” panted Obi-Wan, still fatigued from his fight earlier.

“A Sith?” asked Anika surprised. “I thought you killed the last one?”

“There’s always a rule of two with the Sith. This Darth Tyranus could be the master or apprentice,” lectured Obi-Wan.

Anika shakes her head, “So we’ll find this Sith and kill him.”

Obi-Wan frowns, “I’m afraid it won’t be that simple my Padawan. The Sith have hidden for thousands of years, I doubt they’ll be easy to kill.”

The two enter the platform their starfighters are on. They run to them, jumping into their cockpits.

“Artoo engage thrusters!” commands Anika, readying for take-off.

[On since saw you!] beeped Artoo, annoyed.

Anika laughs, pulling away from the platform. “That’s my droid!”

 _“Anika,”_ crackles Obi-Wan through the starfighter comms. _“I’ve placed a tracker on his ship. He entered hyperspace using the Triellus Trade Route. It connects straight to Geonosis before you need to make another jump along the route. I suspect Fett is headed towards Geonosis.”_

 _“Inputting co-ordinates,”_ acknowledges Anika, determined to catch Jango Fett.

They dock with their hyperspace rings, computer reading the co-ordinates of Geonosis before they jump to hyperspace.

“We’ll be there in six hours Artoo. I should eat and rest,” Anika comments to Artoo.

Rolling her eyes, she remembers Kix’s comments about resting. _I bet this isn’t what you had in mind when you said I should rest, is it Kix?_ thinks Anika, unwrapping a ration bar.

Taking a bite of the ration, Anika nearly spits it out. It tastes like a rank Swamprat! Swallowing by pure force of will, Anika sighs. “I should get my strength up, having not eaten since I left Coruscant two days ago.”

She chokes the rest of the ration bar down, putting the wrapper in the ration compartment.

“Wake me up when we’re about to exit hyperspace, alright Artoo,” orders Anika, settling down to sleep.

Artoo swivels his dome, looking at Anika. [Affirmative, Mechanic] he beeps.

\---

An alarm blaring wakes Anika from a dream about her mum.

Yawning, she asks, “Are we coming out of hyperspace Artoo?”

[Yes] Artoo beeps sarcastically.

“No need to get snappy with me,” grins Anika, checking the controls.

A light on the dashboard flashes, indicating hyperspace dropout. Anika turns it off, bracing for an attack as she exits hyperspace.

Obi-Wan’s starfighter greets her when she enters the Geonosis system.

 _“Fett’s ship is approaching the asteroid field now,”_ greets Obi-Wan.

 _“I see him master,”_ said Anika, heading for the asteroid field surrounding Geonosis.

Entering the asteroid field, Fett’s ship releases a barrel.

The barrel discharges a shock wave of energy, destroying the asteroids in its path.

“ _Poodoo_ ,” Anika curses. “Seismic charges, hold on R2!”

She flies underneath the shockwave, dodging pieces of destroyed asteroids.

Fett ejects another seismic charge.

“Another one!” groans Anika, navigating the moving asteroid field.

She follows Fett as he flies into an asteroid.

Dodging around the twists and turns in the humongous asteroid, Anika mutters to herself. “He had to pick an asteroid belt.”

Artoo beeps loudly [Watch out!]

Focusing, Anika just scrapes past a piece of rock that jutted out in a narrow turn. “That was a close one buddy!” she laughs, heart racing.

They exit the asteroid and fly straight ahead, unable to see Fett’s ship.

 _“Where is he?”_ Anika asks over the comms.

 _“Right behind us!”_ Obi-Wan yells, just as Fett begins to shoot them.

Pulling away from Obi-Wan, Anika hears him mutter over the comms, _“Blast! This is why I hate flying!”_

Anika laughs, flipping over Fett’s ship and open firing on him.

Fett stops firing at Obi-Wan, attempting evasive manoeuvres to get Anika off his six.

 _“We want to follow and capture him alive, not kill him Anika!”_ reminds Obi-Wan.

 _“But it’s fun toying with him!”_ Anika whines.

Obi-Wan sighs, _“I’m sure it is.”_ He joins up with Anika, shooting to disable Fett’s ship.

Fett ducks under an asteroid and comes up, facing Anika and Obi-Wan. He returns fire in full force.

_“He doesn’t give up does he Master?”_

_“It appears not Padawan.”_

Two torpedoes lock onto their ships.

 _“Blast!”_ yells Obi-Wan, attempting to shake the torpedo of his tail.

Anika swerves around an asteroid, cursing when the torpedo doesn’t crash into the asteroid like she hoped.

 _“We should wrap this up Master!”_ grunts Anika, craning her head to see the torpedo after her.

Obi-Wan answers, focusing on his plight. _“Agreed!”_

Anika sharply turns and heads for an asteroid straight ahead. “Artoo, prepare to jettison the spare parts canister.”

Artoo beeps worriedly. [Not work Mechanic]

“It will work!” Anika mutters, concentrating on not crashing into any asteroids. “Come on. Come on,” she prays.

Anika slips between two asteroids, ship screeching as her hull scrapes against one. “Now Artoo!”

The torpedo crashes into the asteroid Anika slipped past, exploding on impact.

Hiding on the underside of an asteroid, Anika pants with adrenaline. “I told you it’ll work!” admonishes Anika.

Artoo beeps something unsavoury in binary.

The comm crackling brings Anika out of her thoughts. _“I think we’ve waited long enough.”_

 _“Yes Master,”_ Anika smiles, starfighter humming to life.

They fly past the rest of the asteroids and a hidden fleet, heading towards Geonosis’s surface.

 _“There’s an unusual concentration of Trade Federation ships over there,”_ Obi-Wan comments, pointing towards the hidden fleet.

 _“I have a bad feeling about this planet Master,”_ warns Anika.

_“So do I, my Padawan.”_

\---

“The large building ahead is where I suspect Fett landed,” says Obi-Wan, looking at the building.

Using a pair of macrobinoculars, Anika scouts the buildings entrance.

There were Geonosisian guards stationed in front of the front entrance, watching as fellow Geonosisians came and went.

Anika changed her view, looking at the side of the building.

Around the entrance and on top of the buildings where gun towers and pikes. Geonosisian guards patrolled the sides, wings buzzing.

Sighing, Anika adjusted her view again.

At the top of the building a small hatched opened, Geonosians without armour flying out of it.

Anika watched the hatch, searching for a pattern.

It seemed that every ten minutes, a Geonosisian would fly in and another would come out.

Standing up, Anika handed the macrobinoculars to Obi-Wan. “There’s a small hatch at the top of the building. Every ten minutes a Geonosisian flies in and another one flies out. If we jump from the mountain next to the building and time it right, we should be able to enter without anyone noticing,” planned Anika.

“Good thinking my Padawan,” Obi-Wan said, tucking the microbinoculars into his belt.

The two made their way to the mountain Anika pointed out.

On the way Anika struck up a conversation. “Why do you think a Trade Federation fleet is here Master?”

Obi-Wan stroked his chin. “I don’t know. But nothing good can come out of them being here, I assure you.”

Anika nods, focusing on climbing.

They reach the ledge overlooking the small hatch, waiting for the next Geonosisian to exit and enter.

“Three….Two…One,” whispers Anika, jumping into the hatch before it closes.

Obi-Wan and Anika land in an abandoned hallway. Following the hallway, they enter onto a circular balcony. Geonosisian art decorated the walls, with spikes adorning the balcony railing.

Hearing the sound of machinery, Anika and Obi-Wan looked over the side of the balcony.

Below them, thousands of battle droids on conveyer belts were being outfitted with weapons.

“Droids!” Anika hissed. “Why are they manufacturing an army of droids here?”

Obi-Wan took out a cam, recording the battle droid factory. “We need to investigate more,” he murmured, moving away from the railing.

The two snuck down the stairs, hiding when they heard voices.

“We must persuade the Commerce Guild and the Corporate Alliance to sign the treaty,” a deep voice said.

Besides Anika, Obi-Wan stiffened.

“What about the senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet? I’m _not_ signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk,” another voice spoke.

The first voice answered. “I am a man of my word Viceroy.”

A mechanical voice spoke up, “With these new battle droids we built for you, you will have the finest army in the galaxy.”

The voices faded as they walked out of earshot.

Obi-Wan and Anika followed them, stopping at a ledge overlooking a meeting in progress.

Various species sat around a table, listening to each other.

“As I explained to you earlier, I am quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support of them,” the first voice spoke, belonging to Count Dooku.

A female Gossam spoke up, speaking in their native language.

Without a translator, Anika didn’t understand them.

“The Techno Union army is at your disposal Count,” a male Skakoan said with a mechanic voice.

Anika got a bad feeling in the force from him. He will do something that will impact her in the future. Anika made a note to keep an eye on him.

“The Banking Clan will sign your treaty,” pledged a male Muun.

Count Dooku spoke, gesturing to Nute Gunray sitting next to him. “Good, very good. Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support and when their battle droids are combined with yours, we shall an have army greater than any in the Galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree to _any_ demands we make.”

Obi-Wan and Anika snuck away, not wanting to get caught as the meeting came to a close.

\---

Anika watched as Obi-Wan worked on his starfighter’s satellite. “The transmitter is working but we’re not receiving a return signal, Coruscant’s too far. Arfour can you boost the power?”

[High can go] Arfour beeps.

“We’ll have to try something else,” frowns Obi-Wan.

“We can contact Padme and Knight Fericla on Naboo, Master,” Anika suggests, leaning on her starfighter.

Obi-Wan shakes his head, “I don’t want to drag them into this mess.”

Anika pushes off her starfighter, standing in front of Obi-Wan. “They’re the only people who are closest Master, and Knight Fericla can transmit a message to the Jedi council.”

Obi-Wan stays silent.

“Come on. You know I’m right,” wheedles Anika.

“If anything happens, you’re responsible,” scowls Obi-Wan.

Anika nods, hiding her smile.

Climbing into his cockpit, Obi-Wan tries to locate Knight Fericla’s tracking signal. “Knight Fericla, Knight Fericla do you copy? This is Master Kenobi. Knight Fericla?”

Obi-Wan looks up at Anika. “They’re not on Naboo. I’m going to try and widen the range.”

He clicks a button, widening the signal. “I do hope nothing has happened to them,” Obi-Wan mutters.

The map locates Knight Fericla’s tracking signal to a nearby system. “That’s Knight Fericla’s tracking signal, but why is it coming from Tatooine?” asks Obi-Wan.

He jumps out of his cockpit, coming around in front of Arfour. “What in the blazes are they doing there?”

“I don’t know Master,” Anika says, projecting an air of innocence.

 _I hope Padme saved my mum. If she did, I’ll be forever in her debt_ , thinks Anika.

Obi-Wan looks at her for a minute before turning back to Arfour.

“Knight Fericla do you copy? My long-range transmitter has been knocked out. Re-transmit this message to Coruscant. We have tracked the bounty hunter Jango Fett to the droid foundries in Geonosis. The Trade Federation is to take delivery of a droid army here and it is clear Viceroy Gunray is behind the assassination attempt on Senator Amidala. The Commerce Guilds and the Corporate Alliance have both pledge their armies to Count Dooku and are forming a- “

Obi-Wan cuts off, nearly being shot in the head.

Anika growls, igniting her lightsaber. Still in the medical gown, she stands in front of the recorder. She deflects the droid’s shots from Obi-Wan. “Continue Master! I’ll hold them off!”

“There’s too many of them Anika! The Council has enough information to piece it together!” Obi-Wan shouts, igniting his lightsaber.

Arfour continues to record. He records Anika and Obi-Wan fighting the droids before a droid steps in front of Arfour and shoots him.

Anika runs towards the droids, not wanting the starships or Artoo to get destroyed. She blocked shots with her lightsaber in one hand and force crushed droids with her other hand.

Obi-Wan joins her, leaping into the middle of the droids and slashing them with his lightsaber.

After nearly destroying half of the droid wave, Anika’s falls with a shot to her injured knee. Obi-Wan tries to cover her before they’re both overrun by droids.

They hold their hands up in surrender, lightsabers deactivating and falling to the ground.

The droids switch their guns to stun, shooting Anika and Obi-Wan.

\---

Waking up to find herself chained in binders and imprisoned in a rotating forcefield is number six on Anika’s most hated way to wake up list.

She looks down, trying to evaluate herself. It seems someone had changed her out of the medical gown and into a tunic and pants but had left her bandages and knee brace on.

Frowning, Anika shook her head. Now was not the time to freak out about a wardrobe change.

Looking around for Obi-Wan, she sees him in another rotating forcefield.

The door opens before she can call out to Obi-Wan.

Count Dooku enters, looking remorseful.

Before Anika can crack a wise quip, Obi-Wan speaks. “Traitor,” he hisses.

“You know my friend this is a mistake, a terrible mistake. They’ve gone too far. This is madness,” says Dooku, walking around the room.

Anika rolls her eyes, “Oh save us the niceties Dooku.”

Dooku turns towards Anika, “Ah, my great grand Padawan, Anika Skywalker. I wish our first meeting was in better circumstances.”

“I’m sure,” Anika says sarcastically.

“May I ask why a Jedi Knight and his Padawan are all the way out here on Geonosis?” asks Dooku walking around the two.

“Why are you here?” asks Anika snidely.

Obi-Wan cuts in, “We’ve been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett. Do you know him?”

Anika sees Dooku shake his head in the corner of her eye. “There are no bounty hunters here that I am aware of. The Geonosians don’t trust them.”

“Well who can blame them? But he is here I assure you,” Obi-Wan grits out.

“You can tell us where he is, seeing as you’re the leader here,” Anika scowls.

Dooku disregards Anika, facing Obi-Wan. “It is a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you….” He trails off. “I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now.”

“My Master would never join you,” hisses Obi-Wan.

“Don’t be so sure, my young Jedi,” lectures Dooku. “You forget that he was once my apprentice just as you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate, but he never would have gone along with it if he had learned the truth as I have.”

“The truth?” echo Anika and Obi-Wan.

“The truth,” Dooku repeats. He waits for Obi-Wan and Anika to face him before speaking. “What if I told you that the Republic was now under the control of the dark lord of the Sith?”

Obi-Wan shakes his head. “No, that’s not possible. The Jedi would be aware of it.”

Anika stays silent.

She knew the Jedi had become stagnant. They hadn’t changed their ways in a Galaxy that had altered around them. And if they couldn’t sense the Sith that Obi-Wan had killed, they probably can’t sense the Sith Master. Anika had always thought that Obi-Wan had killed the apprentice.

“The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision, my friend,” consoles Dooku. “Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious.”

“I don’t believe you,” says Obi-Wan in denial.

“The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the dark lord.”

“The Battle of Naboo!” whispers Anika.

Dooku continues, “He came to me for help. He told me everything. You must join me, Obi-Wan and together we will destroy the Sith!”

“I will never join you Dooku,” scowls Obi-Wan.

“Your loss,” Dooku sighs. He turns towards Anika. “And you Anika? You’ve been quiet.”

Anika frowns, “It is possible for a Sith Master to be controlling the senate and through the senate, the Republic. I believe that my Master killed the Sith apprentice-”

Dooku smirks when she says that.

“-But I will not join the person starting a war.”

Chuckling, Dooku turns towards the door. “Oh, my dear, this war has been coming for centuries.” He walks towards the door but turns back. “It may be difficult to secure your releases.” The door slams shut behind him.

“Great,” Anika sighs. “How will we get out of here?”

“We don’t,” said Obi-Wan dryly.

\---

Geonosian guards slammed the door open, waking Anika and Obi-Wan from their meditation.

The guards walked forwards, deactivating the forcefields. They prodded Obi-Wan and Anika into a chariot that was waiting just outside the doors. Holding the chains that were still attached to Obi-Wan and Anika, the guards chained them to the chariot. They then flew next to the chariot as the chariot came to an arena.

Deafening shouts rang out when the crowd saw Obi-Wan and Anika being led forward and chained to a pole.

The two didn’t have to wait long before Padme and Knight Fericla joined them.

“What took you?” asked Anika jokingly to Padme who was chained next to her.

Padme laughed, “I couldn’t decide what outfit I wanted to wear to my execution.”

“You do look lovely,” flirted Anika.

“Stop it Ani,” blushed Padme.

The gates opened, stopping Anika and Padme’s flirting.

A pray mantis looking creature, rhino creature, a feline creature and a bear like creature were prodded by Geonosian guards into the arena.

The Geonosian guards prodded the rhino creature before Anika.

“Poodoo, a Reek,” hissed Anika.

“Just relax, concentrate,” Obi-Wan advised, steeling himself.

Anika looked at Obi-Wan, “What about Padme?”

Obi-Wan nodded to Padme who had pick locked one of her cuffs and was climbing her pole. “She seems to be on top of things.”

Drums thundered and the crowd went wild as the creatures approached.

The Reek charged Anika, head down and horns in front.

Using the force to flip over and onto the Reek, Anika wrapped her chains around the Reeks main horn.

Roaring, the Reek shook his head, pulling Anika’s chains out of its hook. She managed to stay on the Reek as it ran, trying to buck Anika off its body.

Losing her balance and chain still wrapped around the Reek’s horn, Anika fell to the ground.

“Ahh!” she screamed, being dragged along the ground by the Reek.

It stops suddenly, jerking Anika around. She stands up and approaches the Reek cautiously.

“Shh. It’s alright. It’s alright,” Anika coaxes. The Reek settles down as she approaches. When the Reek is calm, Anika jumps on. She throws the chains into the Reeks mouth, making a rein and rides horseback. She directs the Reek towards Padme, headbutting the creature about to kill her.

“Jump on!” Anika yells.

Padme nods, landing on the Reek behind Anika and kissing her on the cheek.

“Yah!” Anika yells, pulling the reins to the left.

They head towards Obi-Wan, ramming his creature. Obi-Wan jumps on and lands behind Padme.

The Reek turns, heading for the arena’s entrance.

Suddenly droidekas surrounded them, shields on and blasters aiming at the group.

They were in a standstill.

The standstill was broken by two hundred Jedi dropping into the arena and igniting their lightsabres.

The droids attacked the Jedi who ran to meet them head on.

In the midst of the battle, two Jedi threw a lightsabre to Anika and Obi-Wan.

Cutting their chains off, Padme, Anika and Obi-Wan joined in.

A Geonosian cannon fired a shot, hitting one of the columns. The shock wave made the Reek rear up, throwing the three off it’s back.

Landing on the ground, Anika immediately stood up and started slashing the droids apart.

She looked to the left, seeing Padme commander a chariot.

Anika runs towards the chariot and jumps in, blocking shots as Padme drives.

The chariots swerves, making Anika lose her balance. She curses as she nearly falls overboard.

“Keep it steady!” Anika yells, cutting a droid in half.

“It’s not easy shooting and driving at the same time you know!” Padme yells back.

Anika reflects a shot, killing a droid. “I do it all the time!”

The two go around the arena, killing droids before a shot from a droid damages the chariot. The chariot tips over, throwing Padme and Anika across the ground.

Padme runs toward the overturned chariot, taking cover.

“Are you alright?” Anika asks Padme, standing in front of the chariot and reflecting shots.

“I’m alright,” Padme huffs.

Anika turns to look at Padme in a lull of shooting. “Do you call this a diplomat solution?” asks Anika, referring to when Padme always tries to reason before shooting.

Padme grins fiercely, “No. I call it aggressive negotiations.”

They turn back to the battle.

Around her, Anakin can feel the number of Jedi dying. Scowling, she fights harder.

Padme and Anika move away from their cover, getting herded towards the other Jedi.

The droids circling the Jedi stop shooting, staring at them.

Frowning, Anika looks around, still on her guard. She looks up as Dooku spreads his arms, addressing the Jedi. “Master Windu, you have fought gallantly. Worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now it is finished. Surrender and your lives will be spared.”

“We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!” scowls Master Windu.

“Then, I’m sorry old friend,” Dooku says, ordering the droids to ready their guns.

It’s tense silence for a few seconds before Padme yells, “Look!” pointing to the sky.

All the Jedi look as gunships filled with clones fly around the arena, shooting the droids.

They land, clones covering the Jedi as they run for the ships.

Anika runs for a gunship, giving a hand to Padme and helping her up. She holds onto a handle hanging from the ceiling, watching the ground go pass.

The gunship veers to the left as shots race past.

“Hold on!” Obi-Wan yells over the wind.

The gunships head for a cluster of Geonosian ships. “Aim right above the fuel cells!” orders Anika.

The egg-shaped ships explode and fall onto the droids below them.

Obi-Wan learns over, looking at the destruction. “Good call Anika.”

After hearing her name, the clone troopers shift.

 _Judging by their body language, they’re having a private conversation. I wonder what it’s about?_ thinks Anika.

More blaster fire brings Anika out of her thoughts.

They fly towards sphere starships rising out of the ground.

“Attack those Federation star ships quickly!” orders Obi-Wan.

The dust the Federation ships kick up as they crash blinds Anika. “Ugg,” she groans, wiping her eyes.

“Look, over there!” yells Obi-wan, pointing towards Dooku on a speeder.

“It’s Dooku, go after him!” commands Anika.

The clone pilot looks back, “We’re out of rockets Sir.”

“Follow him!” commands Anika.

Padme looks towards Anika and Obi-Wan. “We’re gonna need some help.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head,” There isn’t time! Anika and I can handle this.”

Dooku makes a hand sign and the ships following him, peel away. The ships fly behind the gunship, shooting at them.

The pilot steers the ship towards Dooku but has to veer away from blasts.

“Ahh!” screams Padme, falling out of the ship and hitting the ground, rolling from the momentum.

“Padme!” yells Anika, about to jump after her.

Obi-Wan stops her, holding her arm back. “Anika!”

Anika turns towards the pilot, “Put the ship down!”

“No! Forget her. We have to go after Dooku. I can’t take him alone, I need you. If we catch him, we can end this war right now!” disagrees Obi-Wan.

“No! Land this ship!”

“Don’t let your personal feelings get in the way Anika. We’ve got a job to do,” pleads Obi-Wan.

Anika shakes her head, tears in her eyes. “I don’t care! She’s my best friend, Master!”

Obi-Wan directs her to turn her head. “Anika! She’s alright. Look!”

Anika turns her head, seeing Padme wave at her surrounded by clone troopers. “Thank the force,” she whispers, wiping her eyes.

“Follow that speeder!” Obi-Wan orders, turning to the pilot.

The gunship follows the speeder until it parks at a Geonosian tower and Dooku jumps out. Landing next to the speeder, Anika and Obi-Wan leap out, running after Dooku.

They follow him until they enter a hanger, lightsabers drawn.

“You’re going to pay for all the Jedi you killed today Dooku,” snarls Anika.

Obi-Wan mutters softly to Anika, “We’ll take him together. You go in slowly on the left-“

“-I’m taking him now!” Anika interrupts, running at Dooku.

“No! Anika no!”

Dooku raises his hand, directing force lightning at Anika.

“I’m truly sorry great grand Padawan but you’re in the way,” Dooku said over the sound of Anika’s screams.

Anika is thrown into the wall, semi-conscious.

Dooku starts to circle Obi-Wan. “As you see, my Jedi powers are far beyond yours. Now back down.”

Catching the force lightning with his lightsaber, Obi-Wan scowls. “I don’t think so.”

Still circling, Dooku takes out his lightsaber.

Obi-wan brings his lightsaber down in an overhead strike at Dooku. The two lock blades before Dooku brings his blade in an underarm slash. Obi-Wan counters it with a head slash.

They keep striking at each, trying to find a weakness.

Dooku jumps over a strike aimed for his legs. Obi-Wan spins with his momentum, striking again to see Dooku had stepped back.

“Master Kenobi you disappoint me. Yoda holds you in such high esteem,” smirked Dooku.

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan goes in, slashing at Dooku. They move towards the only ship in the hanger, locking blades.

“Surely you can do better?” Dooku goads.

Obi-Wan steps back, twirling around. They parry and block when Dooku manages to singe Obi-Wan’s arm and leg. Obi-Wan falls to the ground, hand covering his leg.

Dooku brings his lightsaber over his head, intending to kill Obi-Wan when it is met with Anika’s green blade.

Anika stands over her master, glaring at Dooku.

“Brave of you Anika, but I would have thought you learned your lesson,” comments Dooku.

“I am a slow learner,” shrugs Anika, catching the lightsaber Obi-Wan throws at her.

After that comment the two fight each other with Obi-Wan watching on.

Dooku slices one of the lightsabers Anika is wielding in half, forcing her back.

They part, assessing each other with their lightsabers over their heads.

Their lightsabers illuminate their faces as the lights go out.

Anika grunts, panting as their duel takes them across the room.

Suddenly Dooku spins, cutting Anika’s left forearm and force pushing her back.

“Ahh!” Anika screamed, blacking out from the pain. She lands next to Obi-Wan, arm hanging by a thread.

Seeing both his enemies down, Dooku disables his lightsaber. “You shouldn’t have saved your Master,” Dooku says to Anika.

A tapping sound is heard. Facing the noise, Dooku frowns, recognizing it.

Yoda walks in, leaning on his cane.

“Master Yoda,” Dooku says mockingly.

Yoda frowns, “Count Dooku.”

“You have interfered with our affairs for the last time,” says Dooku, force lifting a canister and sending it to Yoda.

Yoda catches it, throwing it to the side.

Dooku throws more objects at Yoda, who catches them and directs the objects elsewhere.

“Powerful you have become Dooku. The darkside I sense in you,” Yoda says sadly after catching fallen rocks from the ceiling.

“I’ve become more powerful than any Jedi.” Dooku hold his hand up, force lightning shooting out of it towards Yoda. “Even you.”

Yoda catches the force lightning with his hand, absorbing it. He sends it back to Dooku who redirects it towards the ceiling.

Dooku shoots force lightning again at Yoda.

“Much to learn you still have,” frowns Yoda, absorbing the force lightning.

“It is obvious that this contest cannot be decided by our knowledge of the force,” says Dooku igniting his lightsaber. “But by our skills with a lightsaber.”

Yoda ignites his lightsaber as well, meeting Dooku in the air. He grunts, jumping and spinning as he attacks Dooku.

They clash lightsabers, panting.

“Fought well you have, my old Padawan.”

“This is just the beginning,” snarls Dooku. He destabilises a pillar with the force, making it fall onto the immobile Obi-Wan and Anika.

Yoda turns, holding the pillar in the air, saving Anika and Obi-Wan. He moves it to the side.

Dooku takes that time to escape, boarding his ship.

Groaning, Obi-wan stands up, supporting his delirious padawan.

Padme runs into the hanger with a squad of clones behind her. Looking around, Padme spots Anika and gasps. “Ani!” she yells, throwing her arms around Anika.

The clones watch the reunion, updating their brothers about Commander Skywalker’s state.

Padme lets go of Anika, supporting her on the other side. “She needs to see a medic,” she orders.

“Yes ma’am,” a clone nods, comming ahead to the nearest medical centre.

\---

A bright light assaulted Anika’s eyes when she attempts to open them. Groaning, she slams her eyelids shut.

“Sir, can you hear me?” asks a faraway voice.

 _Who is that? It seems familiar_ , thinks Anika.

“Hmm,” Anika murmurs, her ears sensitive. “Who shot me?”

“You got stabbed by a lightsaber, not shot, Commander,” informs a relieved voice.

 _Everything hurts_ , thought Anika as she shifts her head to the side. “Kix?” she slurs, placing the voice.

“Yes Sir,” Kix nods, holding a datapad.

Anika frowned. _Why is Kix here? Shouldn’t he be on Kamino?_

“What happened?” she asked, attempting to sit up. _Why was her body so sluggish?_

“After we got you into the gunship you passed out from shock. The medics reattached part of your arm, binding it. That’s why it feels so heavy. You’ve been in an induced coma for two weeks, allowing your body to heal from cuts and bruises, the partly severed arm, displaced knee fracture, severe strangulation and moderate concussion,” lectures Padme.

“Padme?” Anika murmurs, confused.

“The one and only,” teases Padme, holding the hand not wrapped in bandages.

Anika focuses on her surroundings, trying to remember what happened before she woke up.

Dooku lecturing Anika and Obi-Wan while they were held captive. Padme coming to rescue them but getting caught. A Reek trying to kill Anika, but she manages to tame it. Droids surrounding them. The Jedi coming to their rescue. So many dying. Clones saving them. Blasters shots. Dooku on a speeder. Obi-Wan fighting him and falling. Anika fighting him and—

“My arm!” she gasps strangled. She tries to bring her arm closer to her face but it’s not responding. “I can’t feel my arm!”

Hands on her shoulders push her back, laying on the bed.

“It’s alright Ani. Everything’s fine,” Padme soothes, brushing the hair out of Anika’s face.

An insistent beeping noise fills the air. “BEEP..BEEP..BEEP..BEEP!”

She turns towards Kix, who’s standing next to Anika’s bed with a helpless look. “Can you turn that thing off!” Padme hisses, pointing to the heart monitor.

The only sound in the room after the heart monitor is silenced is Anika’s ragged breaths and Padme’s murmuring.

Anika calms down, breath slowing.

Padme stops murmuring to Anika. She moves in front of Anika, hands on her cheeks. “Feeling better Ani?”

“Yes,” Anika nods, focusing on the feeling of Padme’s soft hands on her cheeks.

Kix clears his throat.

Startled, Padme pulls away from Anika, looking at Kix.

“You haven’t lost your arm. You can’t feel it because it’s numbed so you don’t feel the pain of the nerves reattaching,” he explains.

Anika nods. “I thought that Dooku had cut it off,” she shivers.

“He didn’t,” Padme said, voice hard.

“I know,” Anika smiles.

She looks at Kix, grinning mischievously. “When can I go?”

Kix glared, remembering how Anika escaped the Medical Centre on Kamino. “You will be released into General Kenobi’s care tomorrow. I’m keeping you overnight for observation.”

Anika frowned, attempting to cross her arms. “Ouch,” she hissed, tugging the IV in her left forearm.

“Careful, you’re still recovering,” warned Kix. “I’ll up the dose of painkillers and leave you to chat with Senator Amidala. I’ll be back later to take the bandages around you head and throat off, Sir.”

Kix walked over to the IV stand, pressing a button. He turned around, cursing as he nearly hit a flower on the way out.

Hundreds of gifts flowing into the corridor covered the room. Everything from Nabooian flowers to the Funnel flower only grown on Tatooine were in bunches in the room. Boxs and datapads stacked in piles littered the room along with miscellaneous items, in between the flowers.

Anika points to the room in disbelief. “What’s all that?”

Turning her head, Padme smirked. “ _That_ is all from your admirers.”

“I assume the Nabooian flowers are from you?”

“You assume correctly,” singsonged Padme, getting up to position the flowers in the sunlight coming from the window.

“You know the Jedi Council will never let me bring this back to the temple,” pointed out Anika.

“I know,” Padme smirked, turning around. “Which is why they will be going to the 467 Republica penthouse suit.”

Frowning, Anika tilted her head. “Why there?”

“Because as of yesterday, you are now the proud owner of the 467 Republica penthouse suit,” Padme grinned, setting the security pin on the table near Anika’s bed.

“What. Padme? I can’t accept this,” Anika stuttered.

Padme frowned, glaring at Anika. “You can and you will. Lord knows with this war that you’ll need your own space.”

“Then I could kiss you!” exclaimed Anika in joy.

“Please don’t Anika. I don’t want to see my Padawan kissing anyone when she should be much older and resting,” interrupted Obi-Wan, standing in the doorway.

“Master!” Anika exclaimed, looking over at the door’s entrance.

Obi-Wan navigated his way to Anika’s bed, sitting down in the chair at her bedside. “I see your fans have left you gifts already. It is a lot when the public only found out about where you are being treated three days ago.”

“I think most of the gifts are from the clone troopers,” Padme said in amusement, sitting down on the bed next to Anika’s legs.

Obi-Wan smiled, rolling his eyes. “Only you Anika, can befriend the whole clone trooper army after having just met them.”

Anika shrugged. “It’s a gift.”

Padme and Obi-Wan smiled, expressions soft.

“Speaking of clones. Why is Kix here? This isn’t the Halls of Healing, so I assume I’m on Coruscant in a private medical centre?” asks Anika

“While we were on Geonosis before the battle, the Senate voted to give emergency powers to the Chancellor. The first thing he did with that power was to make a Grand Army of the Republic with the clones. The Jedi are to lead them,” huffed Padme, annoyed.

Obi-Wan took over. “As Kix has treated you before and the Halls of Healing are full, it was decided to bring you to a private medical centre on Coruscant with Kix as your main doctor.”

“What about the other clones?” asked Anika, yawning.

“Barracks for the clones on Coruscant has begun construction. The injured clones have been brought to Coruscant for treatment while the rest of the clones went back to Kamino. The Jedi are to meet with their new battalions on Kamino before heading out to the Outer Rims in a week,” frowned Obi-Wan.

“What’s my battalion’s name?” yawned Anika.

“You’re still a padawan Anika, but in light of the war, the Council have decided to Knight you. The ceremony is in three days. I believe the Council is planning to assign you to the 501st Legion after that,” informed Obi-Wan.

Anika yawned again. “The 501st, I look forward to meeting them. And I reserve the right to use the colour blue to identify my legion. I also want Kix to be my Chief Medical Officer.”

Obi-Wan and Padme laughed.

“I don’t think the decisions are up to you, but I will inform the Council that you strongly recommend that blue be the 501st Legion’s colour and that you want clone trooper CT-6116 nicknamed Kix to be your CMO,” said Obi-Wan, still laughing.

Anika nodded, eyes slipping shut. With her eyes closed and half asleep, Anika looked younger than her nineteen years of age.

“Sleep Anika. We’ll be here when you wake up,” coaxed Obi-Wan, holding Anika’s hand.

Anika protested. “I’m,” yawn. “Not,” yawn. “Tired.”

“If you’re not tired then you won’t mind me reading to you,” Padme said, getting up and picking a holonovel from a stack of datapads in the corner.

She sat back down and turned the holonovel on. “The Crown in the Forrest.”

Halfway through the first paragraph Anika fell asleep, snoring lightly.

* * *

Huttese Translation

 _Poodoo_ – Shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) As always tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes
> 
> Next up, Anika goes home and the Clone Wars begin.


	4. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General? What are you doing?

Sand kicked up around Anika as she walks to the homestead in the distance.

“Ugh. I hate sand! It gets everywhere!” grumbled Anika, shaking the sand from her hair.

[Horrible] Artoo agreed, wheeling along beside her.

Anika holds her hand up from the sun’s glare, seeing a droid in the distance.

A rusted protocol droid with its wires spilling out looks up from maintenance on a scanner. “Oh hello. How might I be of service? I am C-“

“3PO?” asked Anika in disbelief. What was the old droid she had made when she was seven doing here? Hadn’t her mother bartered him for something?

“Oh um,” said Threepio confused. He stared at Anika than lite up. “The Maker! Mistress Ani! I knew you would return! Miss Padme said you would.”

Smiling, Anika greeted Threepio. “Hello Threepio.”

Threepio waved his stiff-arm joints around in excitement. “Bless my circuits I’m so pleased to see you!”

Anika interrupted, aware of how long he can ramble on. “I’ve come to see my mother.”

Threepio dimmed. “Oh yes. I think perhaps we better go indoors. She’s anxious to see you.”

Artoo and Threepio chatted as Anika followed them down the stairs into the homestead.

“Master Owen might I present one most important visitor-“

Artoo beeped, cutting Threepio off.

Threepio turns to Artoo. “-How rude!.” He turns back to Owen, “ _Two_ most important visitors,” announced C-3PO

Anika stepped forward, seeing a man wiping his hand on a rag. Anika offered her hand towards him, “I’m Anika Skywalker.”

The man took her hand, shaking it. “Owen Lars.” He gestured to a woman standing next to him. “This is my girlfriend Beru.”

“Hello,” Beru greeted.

“I guess I’m your stepbrother,” Owen said awkwardly. “Padme told me you would show up soon.”

Anika nodded, “Is my mother here?”

“She is,” interrupted a man in a hoverchair, holding out his hand. “Cliegg Lars. Shmi is my wife.”

After Anika had shook his hand, Cliegg nodded his head towards the door he came from, “We should go inside. We have a lot to talk about.”

Anika frowned, following him inside to a table where Beru handed out refreshments.

“It was just before dawn when they came out of nowhere, a hunting party of Tusken raiders. Your mother had gone out earlier like she always did, to pick mushrooms that grow on the vaporators. From the tracks, she was about halfway home when they took her. Those Tuskens walk like men, but they’re _vicious. Mindless monsters._ Thirty of us went out after her and four of us came back,” Cliegg stopped, shaking his head.

“She had been gone a month. I was beginning to lose hope on ever finding her, dead or alive, when your friend Padme and her Jedi protector Knight Fericla showed up. I don’t know how they did it, but they found and brought Shmi back. Another day and she would have died from her injuries,” Cliegg finishes gravely.

Anika finished her drink in one gulp, standing up. “May I see her?”

Nodding, Cliegg moved away from the table. “Of course, kid. Though I must warn you, she doesn’t have a lot of strength and falls asleep mid conversation.”

“It’s fine. I just want to see her,” Anika said, voice shaky.

Cliegg opened the door to Shmi’s room, revealing her.

She looked horrible, bruises and cuts adorning her pale skin. Her breath was raspy when she inhaled and exhaled, and she was so skinny. Anika could see the skin hanging off her bones.

“Mum,” Anika sobbed, voice strangled. She went to her side, kneeling on the floor, afraid to touch her lest she fall apart.

“I’ll leave you two alone,” Cliegg said, shutting the door.

Anika finally reach to grab Shmi’s hand, arm shaking.

Shmi woke up at the feeling of a hand in hers. “Cliegg?” she asked, voice weak.

Sobbing, Anika answered. “Mum it’s me.” She held Shmi’s hand to her face.

“Ani? Is it you?” smiled Shmi, hand caressing Anika’s face.

Anika gasped, “I’m here mum.”

“Ani? You look so beautiful. My daughter. My grownup daughter. I’m so proud of you Ani,” whispered Shim.

“I missed you,” Anika sniffled, hugging her mum.

Shmi smiled, kissing her daughter. “Now I am complete. I love you.”

“I love you to,” whispered Anika, setting Shmi back on the bed. “I have so much to tell you, but I have to go soon.”

Nodding, Shmi frowned. “Whispers of war have reached Tatooine. They say the Republic has an army and that the Jedi are leading it against the Separatists.”

Anika frowned. “I’m meant to meet my battalion, the 501st Legion soon. I’m afraid that I’ll get them all killed with my terrible plans, and they’ll hate me. I’ve never commanded an army before Mum!”

Shmi smiled, squeezing Anika’s hands. “You are a daughter born of the sands Ani. We do not forget the way of our ancestors.”

Anika joined in, repeating the old Tatooine proverb. _“Shulooh sa inkabunga bu tuukra. Magi sa ta kwelloo doma toma. Chone Hodrudda sa jah sandoo.”_

Shmi continued, “Follow your instincts, for they can never guide you wrong. Know when to step forward and when to step back. You will suffer losses in this war Ani, but never forget your reason for fighting.”

“I fight for my family, for my future,” said Anika, determined.

The two chatted for hours before Anika’s comm beeped, reminding her that she had to go to Kamino.

“I have to go mum,” frowned Anika.

“Go and change the universe, _ma nal hutta_ ,” grinned Shmi, kissing Anika before letting go.

With her mother’s words in mind, Anika went to greet her men.

\---

“Ko!” grinned Anika upon seeing Ko Sai waiting for her when she landed.

Ko Sai nodded, smiling. “Zoona.” She turned around, walking down the corridor. “If you will follow me, I shall introduce you to your first in command.”

Anika rubbed her hand, feeling nervous. “Oh, ah okay. I’m excited to meet them.” She looked up at Ko Sai. “What am I working with?”

Ko Sai looked down at Anika, face blank.

Flushing, Anika explained. “What is the structure of the 501st Legion?”

“In total there are 12800 clones under you command. There are 10 clones per squad. 5 squads in a platoon. 4 platoons in a company. Your first in command will oversee the Torrent company. There are 4 companies in a battalion. 4 battalions in a regiment and 4 regiments in a legion,” informed Ko Sai.

Anika did the mental math. “So, I’ll be personally overseeing 200 men.”

“Yes, though you are in charge of 12800 clones in your legion,” nodded Ko Sai.

“That’s a lot,” whistled Anika.

Ko Sai kept silent.

Upon entering the meeting room, Ko Sai walked towards a clone in standard white armour with a command pauldron and a kama, helmet off. He stood in the middle of the room at attention, saluting.

“General Skywalker, this is Captain CT-7567. He is your first in command,” introduced Ko Sai.

CT-7567 sharply saluted. “General Skywalker.”

“At ease CT-7567,” nodded Anika.

The Captain dropped his salute, shifting to a more relaxed stance.

“I shall leave you to get acquainted,” said Ko Sai, exiting the room.

Anika waved goodbye. She turned back to CT-7567, seizing him up.

He looked like all the other clones with his black military cut hair and no facial hair, white armour.

Anika walked further into the room, stopping just before the Captain. “First of, do you have a name? I don’t want to insinuate that you’re a droid or not human by calling you a number.”

The clone blinked, the only sign of his surprise. “The Kaminoans didn’t give us names General,” he said neutrally.

Anika frowned. “It’s alright. I won’t be upset or do anything, say something to the Kaminoans if you have a name. I know some of your brothers have names, like Commander Cody and the medic Kix.”

CT-7567 shifted his weight, “It’s Rex, Sir.”

“Rex,” smiled Anika. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Rex nodded, “Likewise, Sir.”

“I warn you, I’ve never commanded a legion before. I consider myself an unorthodox person so some of my strategies will be unconventional,” said Anika sheepishly.

“Your men will adapt General.”

“I hope they adapt in this war. I don’t want to get them killed,” frowned Anika.

Rex stayed silent.

Perking up, Anika smiled. “Shall you introduce me to my men Captain?”

“Yes Sir!” saluted Rex, turning to the door.

They walked until they came to a balcony overlooking the hanger below.

Thousands of men wearing full armour were separated into the four regiments, standing at attention.

“General on deck!” shouted Rex.

The men saluted, standing rigid.

“At ease men! I am Anika Skywalker, your General,” said Anika, holding up her arms. She took a breath, face solemn. “We are at war against the Separatists. And in this war, there will be victories and defeats. We will face losses and gains. We will lose men and gain men. It is how we are resilient from our defeats. How we fight for every victory that will win this war! Fight for every brother unable to fight. Fight for the future you wish to make. Fight for the Republic!”

“For the Republic!” the men echoed.

Anika waited until the yelling had died down. “I want every man under my command to come back alive and I will do whatever I can in my power to achieve that. I will push you to your limits and beyond. I will expect the impossible of you because I know you can achieve it.” She paused, “Within the 501st there are three rules that I expect everyone to obey.

Number one: No means no. If a person or a brother says no and means it, you _will_ back off. If I see anyone disobeying this rule, they will get brig time.

Number two: If you are having disagreements amongst yourselves, keep it off the battlefield. If you do not work as a team, you will be killed. United we stand, divided we fall.

And thirdly: If you are physically abused or verbally threatened, I expect you to report it to your commanding officer. If I have mistreated you in anyway, I expect you to tell Captain Rex. I give him permission to dress me down and set a punishment. Do I make myself clear?”

“Sir yes Sir!” thundered the men.

“With that said, it is an honour and my privilege to fight alongside you. I look forward to getting to know every one of you under my command,” nodded Anika, stepping back.

After Anika dismissed her men, they began marching into gunships, flying towards the star destroyer fleet in orbit.

Rex stepped forward, turning towards Anika. “General may I speak freely?”

Surprised, Anika turned to face Rex. “Of course, Rex. You can always speak freely with me.”

“Why did you give me permission to reprimand you and appoint a punishment?” asked Rex, eyebrows furrowed.

Anika sighed, looking towards the hanger. “I want someone to call me out on my actions. I don’t want my men to be afraid to speak up if they feel uncomfortable.”

Rex shifted, face determined. “Do you speak from experience sir?”

It was a long time before Anika spoke. “I lived a different life before I came to the temple when I was nine.”

She turned around, smile forced. “Let’s meet my new flagship,” Anika said, clapping Rex on the shoulder.

\---

Anika entered her flagship, Resolute’s bridge.

It was full of activity, personnel clones talking to each other, reading and entering information into their consoles.

“That was an impressive speech you gave General Skywalker,” said a man, looking towards the viewscreen.

 _An admiral by his uniform,_ thought Anika.

“Thank you, Admiral…...” she trailed off, walking towards the man with Rex following her.

The Admiral turned around, holding out his hand. “Yularen. Admiral Wullf Yularen”

Anika took it, smiling. “What’s the status of the Open Circle Fleet?”

Yularen walked to a holotable in the middle of the bridge, projecting an image of the fleet. “General Kenobi’s flagship the Negotiator and a handful of Venator-class Star Destroyers and Acclamator-class assault ships have entered hyperspace towards the major hyperspace lane Coreillian Run, to engage the Separatists in the outer rim. The other fleets are engaging the Separatists along the other major hyperspace lanes.”

A clone officer interrupted them. “General, the Jedi Council want to talk to you.”

Anika sighed, crossing her arms. “Patch them in.”

The image of the fleet turned towards an image of Master Windu and Master Yoda.

“Skywalker. Christophisis has been blockaded by a Separatist fleet. Senator Organa has been leading a relief effort on the surface, but with the blockade they desperately need supplies. Your mission is to pick up several supply ships on Rodia in the Savareen System and deliver them to Christophisis,” informed Windu.

“Is there any information on the blockade fleet?” asked Anika, frowning.

Windu shook his head. “The fleet destroyed the earlier relief ships. But before they were destroyed, they sent this image.” He projected an image of the blockade around Christophisis.

Anika studied the holo. “Any survivors?”

Yoda joined in, “Afraid not, I am.”

“Kenobi is to join you once he has finished his mission,” said Windu.

“May the force be with you Masters,” bowed Anika.

“And with you,” nodded Windu and Yoda, signing off.

Anika turned towards Yularen, “Set co-ordinates for Rodia.”

Yularen nodded, turning towards the front of the bridge. “Ready for Rodia”

“Entering hyperspace in three……two…...one!” called out a clone officer.

With a jolt, the blue of hyperspace surrounded them.

“Might I suggest some armour? The Quartermaster has a supply of armour for you to choose from,” said Yularen, indicating Anika’s unarmoured state.

Anika flushed, uncrossing her arms. “Right, I’ll do that.” She turned towards Rex, “Captain Rex can you write up a report of all of the 501st’s training on Kamino?”

“Yes Sir,” saluted Rex, walking out of the bridge.

“Tell me when we’re half an hour out from Rodia,” ordered Anika.

“Yes General,” said Yularen, turning towards the front of the bridge.

 _I hope the Quartermaster has some lightweight armour I can use. I don’t want heavy armour that will drag me down when I attempt to flip. I also hope he has a couple of guns I could use. It’s always good to have a backup weapon and Obi-Wan doesn’t like them,_ thought Anika, smirking.

\---

Using a holomap, Anika stood outside the Quartermaster’s door. She knocked. When no one answered, Anika tried the door and found it unlocked. Clicking on a light, she entered.

“Hello?” she called out, not seeing anyone in the immediate vicinity.

Walking deeper into the large room, she looked around.

Hanging along the walls where climbing, diving, tactical gear and survival gear. Extra water and food rations along with armour and all sorts of clothes was stacked in the room as well.

Anika called out again, “Is there anyone here?”

“I am P-RC3, how may I help you?” sounded out behind her.

Turning around, Anika saw a modified protocol droid.

The droid had a larger head and blue accents.

“I’m looking for light weight female armour, and clothes” said Anika.

The droid walked towards a corner of the room. Facing Anika, it took out a tape measure.

“34-24-34 and you are 5 ft 7,” measured the droid. “What colour and type of armour are you looking for?”

“Oh, um,” said Anika. “I suppose a light grey long sleeved top, dark blue tunic with inside pockets, blue leggings with pockets, black lace up boots and black fingerless gloves.”

“And the armour?” asked the droid.

“Dark grey forearm armour, knee pads, shin pads and ankle armour,” said Anika.

“I will find what you are looking for,” said the droid, walking away.

Anika called after the droid, “Can I look around?”

When she didn’t get a reply, Anika shrugged and walked towards the utility belts.

_To colourful. To short. Too long. Doesn’t have pockets._

She pulled out a dark grey waist slung utility belt with different size pocket pouches and a clip for her lightsabre. _Perfect!_ thought Anika.

Trying it on and looking down at it, (she would have to find a mirror) Anika loved it.

The droid came back with her requested items. “The changing rooms are to the left at the back,” instructed the droid.

“Thank you,” said Anika, walking towards the changing rooms.

Trying the clothes and armour on, along with the belt around her waist, they fitted well.

 _Looking good,_ thought Anika, checking herself out in the mirror.

“Do you have any vibroblades and pistols I can use?” asked Anika, walking out of the changerooms.

The droid pointed towards the right wall.

Putting down her old clothes, Anika inspected the weapons wall.

A selection of different sized guns and vibroblades hung along it.

Walking towards the pistols, Anika started looking.

 _I’ll be like Rex,_ thought Anika in amusement, picking a DC-17 hand blaster up and sliding it into her thigh holster.

Turning towards the virbroblades, Anika picked one up, testing its weight. She immediately put it down. _To heavy._

She pocketed two vibrodaggers, one in each boot, two vibroknives, one at the small of her back and the other in her right armguard and a knuckle plate vibroblade in her left fingerless glove.

Anika picked up a grappling hook, food rations, tracers, EMP, microbinoculars, a flare, extra ammo, a rebreather and a basic first aid field kit to put in her belt pockets. She also put a lock pick in her right boot and left glove.

“Thank you for all your help,” waved Anika.

The droid didn’t say anything.

\---

In the corridor all the clones paused before snapping to attention and saluting.

“At ease. Do you know where Captain Rex is?” smiled Anika.

One of the clones spoke up. “He’s in his office General.”

Anika turned towards the man. “Thank you…..”

“CT-2231 Sir!” saluted the clone.

Frowning Anika asked, “Do you have a name I can call you by? I don’t want to insinuate that you’re a flesh droid by calling you a number. If you don’t have a name, I wish you luck in finding it.”

CT-2231 shook his head, “No Sir.”

“Well thank you for telling me where Captain Rex is,” smiled Anika, turning towards Rex’s office.

On the way, she headed towards her room, intending to drop her old clothes off.

 _This is cramped_ , thought Anika, opening the door.

The room contained a single bed pushed to the side, a white stool for meditation and a desk with a chair on the other side.

“What’s the door for?” murmured Anika, opening the connected door.

Inside was a private refresher with a shower, toilet and sink.

Anika walked over to the shower. “Is it water, please tell me it’s water,” she prayed. Turning on the shower, water came out. “Yes! It’s water,” cheered Anika.

Sonic showers were great, but you couldn’t relax in them, like you could with a water shower.

“Wait, do I have my own refresher with water because I’m a female or because I’m a General?” frowned Anika.

She shook her head, “I guess it doesn’t matter if I have it because I’m a General and a female. Though if the men start to treat me like a porcelain doll, I’ll kick their _shebs_.”

Anika walked out of the refresher, putting her clothes on her bed. _I need to see where the laundry is,_ thought Anika, walking out the door and towards Rex’s office.

“I’m in a great mood Rex,” said Anika, entering Rex’s office.

Rex looked up from a datapad, standing up and saluting. “Sir?”

Anika shook her head, gesturing for him to sit down. “None of that Rex, you’re my first in command and I want us to be friends.”

She walked into the room, doing a spin. “I got my armour and extra weapons. How do I look?”

Rex frowned, still standing. “If I may, you could use some more armour General, your chest and shoulders are bare.”

Anika waved her hand, sitting on the edge of Rex’s desk. “I can’t jump and spin with more heavy armour. Unless you can find lightweight armour, I won’t wear anymore armour.”

Taking the silent command, Rex sat in his seat.

“And I found out that I have a personal refresher with water. Don’t you love water? I love water,” rambled Anika.

“I grew up on a water planet Sir,” said Rex bemusedly.

“See, I grew up on a dessert planet with little water. I fell in love with water when I first learnt how to swim.” She frowned, “Obi-Wan threw me into a lake and expected me to know how to swim! A ten-year-old with no experience! Though Obi-Wan jumped in and saved me. He wouldn’t stop apologising after,” chuckled Anika. She picked up a datapad, mindlessly flicking threw it.

**Training Schedules**

“Oh, that reminds me,” said Anika, putting the datapad down. “What training has the 501st previously had?”

Rex handed her a datapad, going through it. “On Kamino, the 501st were trained in simulated battlefields, hand to hand, fitness, creativity, shooting, military and galactic history, basic first aid, explosives and other training. You’ll see on the datapad an outline of the different types of training I have stated.”

Anika scrolled through the datapad.

**Simulated Battlefields**

Terrain

  * Plateau
  * Mountain
  * Plain
  * Valley
  * Open
  * Tundra
  * Oasis
  * Steppe
  * Dessert
  * Swamp
  * Forrest
  * Marsh
  * River
  * Hill
  * Ocean



Hostage Simulation

Ambush Situations

Obstacle Courses

Escape and Evade Simulation

**Hand to Hand**

  * Echani
  * Boxing



**Fitness**

Aerobic

  * Cross Country Running
  * Swimming
  * Cycling



Anaerobic

  * Sprints



Strength

  * Pushups
  * Pullups
  * Crunches
  * Leg Squats



Core

  * Situps
  * Bridges
  * Planks
  * Leg Raises



Balance

  * Handstands
  * Hopping



Flexibility

  * Stretching



**Creativity**

  * Finding solutions to unorthodox problems



**Shooting**

  * Targets
  * Pop Up Targets
  * Moving Targets
  * Clearing A Room



Anika skipped over the Military and Galactic History

**Basic First Aid**

  * DRSABCD
  * How to bandage
  * How to splint
  * Reducing infection



**Explosives**

  * How to arm a bomb
  * How to throw a bomb
  * How to disarm a bomb
  * Where to place bombs



**Other**

  * Rappelling
  * Parachutes
  * Jetpacks
  * Knots
  * Hunting
  * Cooking
  * Identifying flora and fauna
  * Starting a fire
  * Shelter building



“Alright,” said Anika, looking up from the datapad. “I want to introduce parkour, yoga, extra weights, drag runs and drag swims with your normal training. I want the men to include the new training in simulations. Other than that, you’ll oversee the training schedules. It’ll be the squad, platoon, company, battalion and regiment officers who will enforce the training and change it to suit their men’s needs.”

“Yes Sir,” said Rex, typing on another datapad.

Anika set the datapad down, standing up. “Tell the squad leaders to sort their men into field specialists when they have the time. I want Officer, Weapons, Medical, Communications, Intelligence, Engineering and Transport specialists. Also, tell the men to paint a symbol of their specific field on their right shoulder pads. The men can decide amongst themselves the symbol for each specialist.”

Rex nodded, adding to the datapad in his hand. He stood up and saluted when Anika turned for the door.

“Thank you, Rex. Do you know if Kix has finished rearranging his Med Bay to his satisfaction?” asked Anika at the door.

“I believe so General,” said Rex, dropping his hand.

Anika nodded, walking out the door towards the Med Bay.

\---

“General Skywalker, the person I’m looking for,” greeted Kix. He strode over to Anika and herded her towards a bed. “I need to check on your arm.”

“Is it really necessary Kix? I have a lot of things to do,” frowned Anika, straining her head to look at Kix behind her.

Kix sat her down, reaching to undo her left forearm armour and bandages. “I’ve checked your schedule Sir and you aren’t doing anything until we are half an hour out from Rodia. You can spend a few minutes with me in the seven and a half hours you have free.”

Anika sighed, looking as Kix unwrapped her bandages. “I wanted to use those seven and a half hours to check up on things.”

At Kix’s hard look, she added. “But I suppose I can spend a couple minutes in here.” Anika winced when Kix started to glare. “And eat and sleep.”

“Good,” nodded Kix. He finished unwrapping her bandages. “Bend your arm,” he ordered.

Anika sighed, doing as he asked. “I don’t feel any pain or strain when I use the arm. It’s healed.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” said Kix, pressing down on Anika’s skin.

After a couple of minutes, he straightened, taking his gloves off. “I don’t feel any bone shifting and the bruises have faded. You’ve healed up nicely.”

“I could have told you that,” muttered Anika.

He ignored her, continuing. “If for any reason you feel pain, come to me immediately. I mean it,” he added at Anika’s sullen look. “General, you can’t lead your troops and be at your best to defend them when you’re injured.”

Anika squirmed, feeling guilty. “Alright. I’ll come to you if there’s anything major.”

Kix rolled his eyes. “I suppose that’s the best I can get out of you.”

Standing up, Anika put her arm guard on. “Now that’s out of the way, are you ready to give check-ups to all of the regiments?”

“Sir!” Kix protested.

Anika held up her hands. “I know they had check-ups on Kamino but it would help me sleep better if a medic I trusted did a routine examination on all of my men.”

Sighing, Kix nodded. “I can perform a routine check-up on all of the men, but one regiment at a time. I don’t want my Med Bay to be flooded with bored soldiers.”

Anika chuckled, clapping Kix on the shoulder. “I imagine that won’t go well.” She turned towards a comm unit in the wall, calling out to Kix. “I’ll send the first regiment in now.”

Turning the comm on, Anika spoke. **“Phoenix Regiment report to Med Bay for a routine check-up. I repeat, Phoenix Regiment report to Med Bay for a routine check-up.”**

She turned the comm off, turning towards Kix. “I’ll be in Hanger 1 if you need me.”

\---

 _Right where they should be,_ thought Anika, standing in front of stacks of boxes.

“Let’s see,” murmured Anika, checking the crates contents on the packing datapad.

ROYAL BLUE LATEX PAINT

(x96) 4L / Z 20 / S / 22 / REP

ROYAL BLUE FLUID ACRYLIC PAINT

(x64) 4L / Z 20 / S / 22 / REP

GLOSS VARNISH

(x128) 4L / Z 20 / S / 22 / REP

ACRYLIC BRUSHES

(x256) 4C / Z 10 / S / 22 / REP

“It’s all there, though I wonder if the boys will use it all?” said Anika, putting the packing datapad with the other datapads.

Looking at the number of crates, she groaned. “I’m going to have to make a lot of trips.”

Using the force, she floated some of the boxes onto a hover trolley. Pushing the trolley along, Anika used the force to levitate some of the crates behind her.

She nodded to the clones passing her on the way to the hangers, calling “at ease” to them.

On the way one of the clones walked up to Anika, face determined. Stopping, she quirked an eyebrow. “Yes?”

The clone coughed, straitening up. “Do you need some help General? I’ve just come back from the Med Bay and I’m not doing anything right now.”

Anika nodded. “I could use some help. Can you and a couple of your brothers go to the storage room and pack the boxes labelled ROYAL BLUE LATEX PAINT, ROYAL BLUE FLUID ACRYLIC PAINT, GLOSS VARNISH and ACRYLIC BRUSHES onto a hover trolley and bring it to Hanger 1.”

“Yes Sir!” saluted the clone, turning around.

“Wait! What’s your name soldier?” Anika called out.

The clone turned back, facing Anika. “Zex Sir.”

Anika smiled. “Thank you Zex.”

Zex nodded.

On the way to Hanger 1, Anika got more offers of help. Smiling, Anika directed them to see Zex in the storage room.

“Ah,” groaned Anika, stretching out her arms after setting the crates around the room.

“General, where should these go?” asked a clone, pushing a hover trolley.

Turning to the clone, Anika pointed towards the wall. “Group one Royal Blue Latex Paint, Royal Blue Fluid Acrylic Paint, Gloss Varnish and Acrylic Brushes crate together and spread sixteen groups along the walls.”

“Yes Sir,” saluted the clone, doing as she instructed.

Anika walked to the centre of the room, overlooking and instructing the placement of the crates.

“General,” sounded out behind her.

Turning around Anika saw a clone with Sargent armour. “Yes Sargent?”

The Sargent took his helmet off, shifting his weight. “If I may, what are all these boxes for?”

Anika smiled mischievously, eyes sparking. “You’ll see in due time. What regiment are you?”

“Blitz Regiment Sir,” said the Sargent, straightening up.

“And your name?”

“Dirk, Sir.”

“The Blitz Regiment will be the first regiment to find out Dirk,” said Anika. She turned around, looking at the status of all the crates.

“All the crates are here General,” called out Zex.

Anika nodded to Zex. “Excellent.” She turned towards Dirk standing next to her, “I’ll call them now.”

Walking over to a comm, she turned it on. **“Blitz Regiment report to Hanger 1 for a surprise. I repeat, Blitz Regiment report to Hanger 1 for a surprise.”**

Turning it off, Anika walked over to a stack of unused crates in the front. She jumped onto them, standing up. With her height, she would be able to see everyman standing in the hanger.

 _Now we wait,_ thought Anika.

While waiting for everyman in Blitz Regiment to file in, Anika nodded to the clones saluting her, not saying anything and expression carefully blank.

“I’m sure you’re wondering what the surprise is,” addressed Anika. “Along the walls are grouped crates of paint, gloss and brushes. One group is for one company. I want you to use the Royal Blue Latex Paint to paint your helmet, arm, leg, chest and back plates but keep your right shoulder plate free. You can paint wherever on those sections so long as someone can identify that you are from the 501st. The Royal Blue Fluid Acrylic Paint is to decorate your armour however you want it.” Anika shrugged, “Personally, I would paint twin suns. Having grown up on Tatooine with two suns, that’s meaningful to me. You can paint whatever you want so long as it’s not rude and it’s meaningful to you. The Gloss Varnish is to paint over the blue paint after it has dried. It protects the paint from the environment. Lastly there are different types of Acrylic Brushes to use in decorating your armour. Split into your companies and pick a spot in the hanger. I’ll be here if you want an idea or if you want to talk.”

The hanger was full of noise as the men chatted with each other, decorating their armour.

Anika sat down, pulling out a datapad and turning it on. _I should go through my paperwork,_ she sighed.

Before she could read a report, “General,” was said in front of her.

Looking up, Anika could see Sargent Dirk standing in front of her. “Yes Dirk?” said Anika, setting her datapad to the side.

“Uh, General,” started Dirk, rubbing his neck. “Is it alright if I painted twin suns on my chest plate over my heart to represent you?”

Anika blinked, jaw open. “Um. Of-of course you can.” She cleared her throat. “Why do you want a reminder of me over your heart?”

“In the short time I have known you Sir, you have not once sneered at me or my brothers. You care for us and you asked for my name! The Kaminoan’s and most of the trainers didn’t care about us. To them we were only a job. The suns will be a reminder that my General cares about me and a symbol of my pride to be serving under you,” said Dirk

Anika beamed, “I’m honoured that you want a symbol of me on your armour. I hope I live up to your expectations.”

When Dirk turned around, the nearest clones looked down and began whistling loudly as they painted

Dirk smirked, turning back to Anika. “I think more men will paint your symbol on their armour.”

She shrugged, “I’ll take it as a sign of trust, confidence and loyalty in me and my leadership.”

“Thank you, General,” saluted Dirk, walking back to his company.

Anika turned back to her reports. Engrossed in her reading, she didn’t notice her comm beeping.

“General, your comm is beeping,” pointed out a clone sitting near her. Anika shot him a thankful smile, answering her comm. “Skywalker.”

“General, all of Phoenix Regiment has finished their check-ups,” informed Kix.

“Thank you Kix. I’ll send in the next regiment,” said Anika, signing off.

She walked over to the comm in the wall. **“Rouge Regiment report to Med Bay for a routine check-up. I repeat, Rouge Regiment report to Med Bay for a routine check-up.”**

Anika sat back down, turning on her datapad.

The next time she looked up, most of the men had gone.

 _It’s been three hours already?_ thought Anika, checking her chrono _. I better clean up and call in the next Regiment._

She walked over to the nearest paint group, intending on picking up the empty tins and stacking them together. Anika blinked in surprise. The empty tins were already stacked to the side and the paints had been replaced. She shook her head, smiling fondly. _Of course, they packed up after themselves and replaced the paint tins._

 **“Ocean Regiment to Hanger 1 for a surprise. I repeat, Ocean Regiment to Hanger 1 for a surprise,”** ordered Anika over the ship wide comm.

Walking back to her spot on the creates, Anika stood up.

“I don’t know if your brothers have told you,” said Anika, looking at Rex.

He shook his head.

Anika continued. “But I have a surprise for you. Along the walls are grouped crates of paint, gloss and brushes. One group is for one company. I want you to use the Royal Blue Latex Paint to paint your helmet, arm, leg, chest and back plates but keep your right shoulder plate free. You can paint wherever on those sections so long as someone can identify that you are from the 501st. The Royal Blue Fluid Acrylic Paint is to decorate your armour however you want it.” Anika shrugged. “Personally, I would paint twin suns. Having grown up on Tatooine with two suns, that’s meaningful to me. Though I think some of your brothers have painted twin suns on their armour over their hearts,” mused Anika.

“You can paint whatever you want, so long as it’s not rude and it’s meaningful to you. The Gloss Varnish is to paint over the blue paint after it has dried. It protects the paint from the environment. Lastly there are different types of Acrylic Brushes to use in decorating your armour. Split into your companies and pick a spot in the hanger. I’ll be here if you want an idea or if you want to talk,” finished Anika, sitting down.

After Anika had finished her speech, Rex walked towards her. He stood in front of her, taking his helmet off.

Anika looked up, eyes widening. “Woah, Rex! What’s with the new hairdo?”

“I felt it was time for a change, General,” said Rex, running a hand through his light blonde buzzcut.

“I like it. It suits you,” grinned Anika.

“Thank you, Sir. I’ve finished implementing the changes you ordered to the men’s training schedule,” said Rex, handing a datapad to Anika.

She took the datapad, patting the seat next to her. “Sit here. You can answer my questions about it while you paint your armour.”

“Yes Sir,” nodded Rex, turning away and walking towards his company.

He came back with a tin of the Latex Paint, Acrylic Paint, Gloss Varnish and a couple of brushes. His company, Torrent Company settled near Anika, chatting to each other as they painted.

She started reading the report, eyes flickering.

“It says here that you will use spare ammunition in training simulations,” commented Anika when Rex sat beside her and started to take his armour off.

Rex paused in painting his pauldron, looking at Anika. “Yes, Sir.”

“Change that to paintballs. I ordered some crates of paintballs for training. We don’t need to use extra ammo when we can use it on the battlefield. Plus using paintballs is fun,” said Anika handing the datapad back to Rex.

“Fun, Sir?” asked Rex, brows furrowing.

Anika nodded. “It still has the training aspect but instead of lasers shooting past you, its paint. The paint guns will make the noise of a gunshot, so the simulation will still be realistic. You just won’t be lightly burned.”

“I’ll add it to the training simulations, General,” said Rex, turning back to his painting.

Reading through the reports, Anika’s eyes started to water. Yawning, she stretched her arms out, getting rid of the kink in her right wrist.

“Tired Sir?”

“It’s nothing,” said Anika, shaking her head. “The reports are boring is all.” She went back to reading, eyes slowly shutting.

Falling asleep sitting up, Anika swayed until she slumped against Rex’s shoulder.

Feeling a weight against his shoulder, Rex paused, moving his head.

“Sir! You should be in bed if you’re tired, not falling asleep on me!” protested Rex, stiffening in surprise.

“You’re warm and comfy,” mumbled Anika.

“Sir, you really should sleep in your bed. It’s not proper to fall asleep on your subordinate officer,” flushed Rex.

Anika nuzzled her head into Rex’s shoulder, winding her arms around his chest.

Seeing that Anika wasn’t getting up anytime, Rex sighed, patting her head awkwardly.

“Continue painting Rex. I want to see what your armour looks like when I wake up,” slurred Anika.

“Yes Sir,” said Rex resignedly.

The clones sitting near Anika and Rex, snorted, smothering their laughter in their fists. Some of them had tears running down their cheeks, holding their abdomens.

“Get back to work and not a word about this to the other legions,” hissed Rex, glaring at the clones watching him.

One of the cheeky clones nodded, miming the action of zipping his lips.

Rex looked down at his General, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “ _Di’kuts_ ,” he muttered.

In between painting his leg armour and starting to decorate his helmet, Anika’s comm chimes.

Not wanting to wake her up, Rex answers. “Captain Rex here.”

“Captain? Why are you answering the General’s comm? Where’s the General?” falters Kix.

Rex carefully turns his head, looking at Anika snoring on his shoulder. “Asleep.”

There was silence before Kix laughed. “Asleep on you I presume.”

“Was there something you needed Kix?” growled Rex.

“I was going to tell the General that Rouge Regiment has finished their check-up and ask her to call in the next one, but I can do that myself. Have fun Captain,” said Kix, still chuckling.

Rex snorted, carefully lowering Anika’s left arm into her lap.

\---

A light push on her shoulder wakes Anika. Groaning, she opens her eyes, looking around.

She was slumped against someone wearing armour. Following the armour up, Anika meets Rex’s amused eyes. “Rex?” she asks groggily.

“General,” said Rex softly. “Your comm’s beeping.”

Sitting up, Anika winced. Her neck was killing her. _That’s what you get for falling asleep against someone wearing armour_ , she thought.

“Skywalker here,” said Anika, cracking her neck. A loud crack sounded out. _Oh, that felt nice._

“General we’re half an hour out from Rodia,” informed Yularen.

 _Rodia? Why are we going to Rodia?_ Anika was silent as her brain rebooted.

 _We’re going to Rodia to pick up supply ships for Christophisis!_ remembered Anika.

“Right! Right Rodia. I’ll be there in a minute,” said Anika standing up. She looked down at Rex, quirking an eyebrow. “Did I miss anything while I was out?”

Rex stood up, putting his dry armour back on. “Only Rouge Regiment and Phoenix Regiment painting their armour and Blitz Regiment and Ocean Regiment going to Med Bay for their check-ups.”

“So, nothing much,” joked Anika. “Wait, what did you do while I was asleep?” blushed Anika. “Did you have a check-up?”

“I had my check-up with Phoenix Regiment, General, getting it out of the way so I could continue my duties.”

Anika nodded, jerking her head to the side. “Come on, we need to head to the bridge.”

“Yes, Sir,” said Rex, slipping his helmet on.

Anika tilted her head, walking along the corridor. “What’s the triangles on your helmet for?”

“They’re Jaig Eyes, the highest symbol of honour to Mandalorians. I received them from the Mandalorian Trainers on Kamino when I graduated, Sir,” said Rex walking beside Anika.

“Wear them with pride Rex,” smiled Anika.

Rex nodded, staying silent.

Anika’s stomach grumbled, disturbing the silence between them. “Man, I’m hungry,” she groaned, hugging her stomach.

Rex took a ration bar out of his belt, handing it to Anika. “The men thought you might be hungry, so they gave me a ration bar to give to you.”

“Aww. They didn’t have to do that!” beamed Anika.

“You care for us, so we care for you. We look after our _Jetii_ ,” said Rex solemnly.

Not knowing how to respond, Anika blushed.

\---

“General Skywalker. Captain Rex,” greeted Yularen, meeting Anika and Rex as they stepped onto the bridge.

“Admiral,” nodded Anika, stepping towards him. “What’s happening.”

The three crowded around the holotable.

“Rodia said they would send the supply ships, but they’ll leave them near their moon. Rodia is in unrest. The Chattza Clan threatened to pull away from the Republic if we are seen,” said Yularen, activating the holotable.

An image of Rodia was projected.

“You think they might side with the Separatists,” said Anika, crossing her arms.

“It’s possible,” admitted Yularen.

Anika frowned, looking at the image. “They could already be sided with the Separatists and we’re walking into a trap. If it is an ambush, I don’t want to get caught unprepared. Sound the alarm. Charge the cannons and turrets. Prepare the torpedoes as well but I don’t think we’ll need them. Ready the starfighters. If they deploy their Vulture droids, I want to be ready.”

Yularen nodded, turning to the bridge’s front. “Sound the alarm! Battle stations!”

“I hope there’s no battle,” murmured Anika.

“We all do General,” said Rex, stepping up to her.

Anika sighed, “I’m not ready for war Rex.”

“No one is Sir,” advised Rex.

The two looked out the viewscreen, each in their own thoughts.

“We’re dropping out of hyperspace Sir!” yelled a clone.

Anika walked up next to Yularen. “Prepare to fire on my mark!”

Everything was silent when they dropped out of hyperspace. Only the supply ships were waiting for them.

“I’m not picking up any radio chatter,” commented a clone.

Anika frowned, studying the ships in front of her. “Stand down! Contact the supply ships and get out of here.”

“Yes Sir,” said a clone, piloting the flagship towards the supply ships.

“We have made contact with the supply ships, General,” said a clone, transferring the comm onto the one in the middle of the bridge.

“This is General Skywalker. Confirming supply ships Monitor, Chelsham and Tailsman headed for Christophisis,” said Anika.

The comm crackled. “This is supply ship Monitor. Confirmed to be heading to Christophisis.”

Another voice joined in. “Supply ship Chelsham confirmed to be heading to Christophisis.”

“Supply ship Tailsman is confirmed to be heading to Christophisis,” said the last supply ship.

“Head to hyperspace behind us Monitor, Chelsham and Tailsman,” commanded Anika.

The comm switched off.

“Jump to hyperspace,” ordered Yularen, turning to the pilot.

The pilot nodded. “We’ll be there in two hours Sir.”

Anika turned towards Rex. “Have the men standing by. I don’t want any surprises.”

“Yes Sir!” saluted Rex, opening his helmet comm.

“We need to strategize for when we exit hyperspace. The Separatists will be waiting for us,” said Anika, heading for the holotable.

Yularen followed her, projecting the blurry image of the Separatist fleet.

* * *

Huttese Translation

 _Shulooh sa inkabunga bu tuukra. Magi sa ta kwelloo doma toma. Chone Hodrudda sa jah sandoo_ \- Be as unpredictable as the winds. Unforgiving as the suns. And uncontrollable as the sands (An old Tatooine proverb for when they go to battle)

 _Ma nal hutta_ – My precious jewel

Mando Translation

 _Shebs_ – Butts

 _Di’kuts_ – Idiots

 _Jetii_ \- Jedi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) As always tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes
> 
> Next up, the start of the Clone Wars


	5. Anika!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Does General Skywalker normally disobey orders?”
> 
> “Unfortunately, often.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I've started writing the Clone Wars, the chapter count will be smaller.

Anika and Yularen stood in front of the holotable, listening to Senator Bail Organa.

“Separatist forces have over run our position. And we are out of food, water and ammunitions. Our situation is desperate,” said Organa, voice grave.

His transmission wavered and cut out.

“Senator Organa? Senator Organa!” yelled Anika, trying to reconnect with Organa.

“General, another cruiser has been hit,” said a clone personnel, pointing outside the side viewscreen.

A string of explosions hit the cruiser.

Anika turned to look outside the viewscreen. “Master Kenobi better get here soon, or this is going to be one short rescue mission!”

She started to pace.

Yularen looked outside the front viewscreen. A command ship was heading straight towards them! “The command ship is bearing down on us!”

Turning to look, Anika swore. _Come on Master, where are you?_

“Pull forward shields! Incoming fire!” commanded Yularen.

“This isn’t going to be easy,” muttered Anika, bracing for impact.

The commands ship’s forward cannons began firing at the Resolute.

“General, one of the supply ships has been hit,” informed a clone.

“Overfire all reactors. We’re gonna blow right pass this guy, whoever he is,” scowled Anika, walking towards the front viewscreen and crossing her arms.

A clone on the lower deck stood up. “General, a Republic cruiser is coming out of hyperspace right behind us.”

Anika turned towards Yularen, uncrossing her arms. “Obi-Wan.”

The holotable behind Anika turned on, showing Obi-Wan. “Anika. I want you to withdraw.”

“Withdraw?” questioned Anika, turning to face Obi-Wan.

“I’ve brought a new toy that might give us an advantage,” said Obi-Wan.

Yularen leant against the holotable, looking at Anika. “With respect, General, now might not be a bad time to regroup.”

Anika frowned, thinking. “Tell the transports to fall back to Obi-Wan’s position. We’ll cover their retreat as we escape behind the moon.”

She looked at Yularen across from her. “I don’t like this. I hope Obi-Wan knows what he’s doing.”

The supply ships turned around, heading for the moon. The Resolute fired a few more shots before retreating.

Anika sighed, looking out the front viewscreen at the shrinking Separatist fleet before it was out of view. She turned towards Yularen. “Comm me if anything changes Admiral. I’m heading to the Negotiator to see Obi-Wan’s new toy.”

\---

Anika’s Nu-class attack shuttle exited the Resolute’s hanger, heading for the Negotiator.

After a couple of minutes, she landed in the Negotiator’s hanger, ramp extending.

The nearby clones stopped their tasks, saluting as Anika walked down the ramp.

She nodded to them, strolling towards Obi-Wan who was waiting in front of her. “Well here I am. Tell me about this new weapon.”

Anika stopped in front of Obi-Wan.

“You’re looking at it,” greeted Obi-Wan.

“I’m looking at what?” frowned Anika.

Obi-Wan stepped back, knocking against thin air. A thunk sounded out. “Two steps forward and you’ll be kissing it.”

A clone pressed a button on a datapad and with a shimmer, a long cylinder sized ship appeared.

“It’s a stealth ship,” pointed out Obi-Wan.

“Hmm. That’s some trick,” said Anika, looking up at the ship.

Obi-Wan turned his head, looking at the ship as well. “Let’s hope that the Separatists think so.” He turned around, walking forward.

“So, I assume scanners can’t detect it,” said Anika, following Obi-Wan.

He nodded. “As far as we know, but this is the first real field test.”

“That’s encouraging,” deadpanned Anika.

“I figured you’d be up to the challenge,” said Obi-Wan gesturing to Anika.

Anika looked at the ship. “So….I can move in undetected and take them out from behind! That’s a pretty small ship to destroy a whole fleet. Are there more?”

Obi-Wan looked back, frowning. “No. This is the protype and you won’t be on the offensive. I need you to run a mercy mission down to the planet’s surface. The ship can carry enough supplies for Senator Organa’s headquarters.”

Anika rolled her eyes. “Oh, I’m still the delivery girl? We don’t need the whole fleet. I can do this myself.”

“Anika, slow down and do what I tell you,” said Obi-Wan leaning against a crate. “It’s more important to save lives than to destroy ships. I need you to continue the mercy mission.”

Anika pouted, crossing her arms. “Ok,” she sighed. “I’ll run the mercy mission. Are the supplies being loaded?”

Obi-Wan smiled, straightening up. “They’re being loaded as I speak.”

\---

“Skywalker here,” said Anika, answering her commlink, about to board the stealth ship.

“General, Admiral Yularen has asked you to hold your departure. He’s coming aboard the Negotiator,” informed a clone.

Anika frowned, nodding. “Tell him I will. I’m interested in why he thinks I should hold my departure.” She turned her commlink off.

“Sir,” called out a clone, jogging down the ramp. “All the supplies have been loaded and the preliminary checks have been completed. We’re ready to go.”

“Hold the departure, Admiral Yularen wants to speak to me,” ordered Anika, look up towards the clone.

“Yes Sir,” saluted the clone, turning back into the ship.

Yularen walked up to Anika, joining her at the base of the ramp. “Thank you for waiting Sir. I’m sorry to hold you up.”

Shaking her head, Anika started walking up the stealth ship’s ramp. “No apologies Admiral. What have you got?”

Yularen looked down at the datapad in his hand, following Anika. “Something about this morning’s engagement struck me as…..familiar. So, I did a bit of research.”

“And?” said Anika, tilting her head.

“I believe the opposing commander is none other than Admiral Trench.”

Anika stopped. “If I’m remember my military history. Wasn’t he vaporised in the battle of Malastare Narrows?”

“That’s what I thought too, but the tactics employed, the efficiency of the droid’s manoeuvres. And then there’s this,” said Yularen, handing Anika the datapad.

She took the datapad, looking down.

“The last time I saw that symbol. Let’s just say I lost a lot of good men that day,” frowned Yularen.

“What do I need to know?”

Yularen looked down, scowling. “I have seen his work firsthand. A corporate fleet was blockading Malastare. A fleet lead by Trench. That’s why I recognize the tactics. He tore our ships apart. We barely escaped with our lives. In the end, a Jedi-led task force moved in to settle the matter. Trench’s ship was destroyed, and we assumed he went down with it.”

“Are you sure it’s him?” said Anika, eyebrows furrowing

Yularen looked up. “It’s possible. Not every captain goes down with his ship.”

“Well, we may be in luck then Admiral. My orders are to not engage Trench. Just to deliver supplies to Senator Organa,” said Anika, walking to the pilot’s seat.

“With all due respect General, I do not believe we will have a choice in the matter. If it is indeed Trench, he will come for us,” said Yularen, following Anika.

Anika sat down, chair spinning to face Yularen. “Us?”

Yularen stood straighter. “Yes. I am volunteering my services as consultant General.”

“Welcome aboard,” smiled Anika.

The inter ship comm crackled. “Everyone’s on board, we are go.”

Anika pushed the comm button. “Dispatch, we are powering up and ready to go.”

“Copy that Sir,” answered Dispatch, opening the hanger doors and switching the magnetic field off.

The stealth ship flew out of the hanger, heading towards Christophisis.

“Engage cloaking device,” ordered Anika.

The command ship loomed closer in the front viewscreen.

Anika held her breath, flying pass it. “Doesn’t look like they can detect us.”

“Yes, but if you get any closer, they may not need scanners to know we’re here,” said Yularen, standing in-between the pilot and co-pilot chairs.

“Relax Admiral,” said Anika, turning her head towards him. “Hey, you wanted to come on this ride.”

The scanner beeped, four dots appearing. “General, we have incoming bombers with fighter escort,” informed the clone co-pilot.

Anika frowned, looking at the scanner.

“Enemy ships closing. Fifteen thousand. Fourteen thousand. Thirteen thousand.”

“What’s our defensive capability?” asked Anika.

The co-pilot looked over. “We’ve got torpedoes and anti-cannons, Sir. But we’d have to decloak to use either.”

“Yeah and if they don’t know we’re here, that would give our position away pretty quickly,” said Anika sarcastically.

The hyena bombers flew closer, gaining on them.

“Nine thousand. Eight thousand.”

“Have they detected us?” asked Yularen, looking at the clone pilot.

The clone shook his head. “Can’t tell Sir.”

“If we are going on the offensive, we must do it soon!” stressed Yularen.

Anika frowned, thinking.

“Five thousand. Four thousand.”

She turned to the co-pilot. “Stay cloaked. Power everything else down. Let her drift.”

The engine shut off, lights dimming.

“Two thousand. One thousand.”

“They’re going to hit us!” yelled Yularen.

Anika stayed silent, watching.

“Five hundred.”

Everyone paused, holding their breaths.

The Hyena bombers raced past, flying to the side and over the stealth ship.

“They missed us. They don’t know we’re here!” grinned Anika, relieved.

Yularen held onto Anika’s chair, pointing to the surface of Christophsis. “They are heading for Bail Organa and the command centre. They’re going to bomb it!”

The holopad turned on, Obi-Wan appearing. “Anika. I’ve just spoken to the Senator. They’re in dire need of our help. Continue with your mission to the planet’s surface. I will engage Trench’s fleet with the ships I already have.”

Yularen leaned forward, “General Kenobi. With all due respect, you do not have the resources to engage Trench openly. He wants you to attack. You’ll be walking into a trap!”

“He’s right Master.” Anika shook her head, “You won’t stand a chance.”

“Anika,” sighed Obi-Wan. “I’ve got enough problems without you becoming one of them. Get those supplies to the refugee camp, I’ll worry about Trench. Just stay on course and-“

“-Your tactic won’t work,” interrupted Anika. “Prep torpedo tubes one through four. Fix range on Trench’s command ship.”

“Sir?” gasped Yularen.

Anika turned to Yularen, voice hard. “You heard me Admiral.”

“What are you doing?!” shouted Obi-Wan.

She looked back at Obi-Wan. “We need to destroy Trench and this ship has the best chance of doing that.”

“I want those supplies on the surface now!” glared Obi-Wan.

Anika smirked, “Don’t worry. I’m on it.” She reached over to turn the holo off.

“Anika!” yelled Obi-Wan, transmission cutting out.

Obi-Wan opens their bond. _‘Anika! The people of Christophisis need those supplies, what are you doing? The stealth ship is the only way to get past the blockade and drop off supplies!’_

 _‘I’m sorry Master, but you have to trust me. I’ll take out Trench’s command ship and then deliver the supplies,’_ said Anika determined, shutting their bond. She blocked out Obi-Wan’s mental door banging.

Anika tilted the steering wheel, turning the ship around to face Trench’s command ship.

She spoke into the inter ship comm. “Prepare to decloak on my command. Prep torpedo tubes one through four. Fix range on Trench’s command ship.”

“You realise our torpedos may not be enough,” pointed out Yularen.

Anika looked at him, smirking. “All I want is for Trench to think about us instead of the people on the planet below.” She turned back around. “It’s time to introduce ourselves.”

“Ready torpedos. Lock onto primary target,” said Anika, flicking a switch. “Disengage cloaking device.”

With a shimmer, the stealth ship was visible on scanners.

“Fire!”

The torpedoes headed for the command ship, exploding when they hit the command ship’s shields.

Yularen scowled, “Well that did little good!”

Anika didn’t answer, looking over at the co-pilot. “Recloaking in nine. Eight.”

Torpedoes shot out from the Trench’s command ship, zeroing on the stealth ship.

“Six. Five. Pilot prep the flares.”

Yularen shook his, looking out the front viewscreen. “Too late General!”

“Launch flares and cloak!” ordered Anika.

With the ship cloaked, Anika flew away from the impending explosion.

The torpedoes hit the flares, detonating. Shockwaves from the explosion racked the stealth ship.

“Incoming!” shouted the co-pilot, pointing at a spread of lasers coming towards them.

“I see it!” yelled Anika, jerking the controls.

Forehead creasing, Anika concentrated on flying through the field of lasers, not getting hit. A sigh of relief echoed throughout the ship, when the spread of lasers stopped, and they were unharmed.

“Now that they know we are here, what’s your plan?” asked Yularen, pinching his nose.

“I’ll think of something Admiral. In the meantime, I’ve got Trench right where I want him, thinking about us,” smirked Anika.

A clone entered the cockpit. “General! There’s a recorded transmission on the open frequency, it’s the enemy.”

Anika made a go-ahead hand signal. “Put it through.”

An image of a humanoid spider popped up.

“Hello ugly,” grimaced Anika.

“I am Admiral Trench. If you are listening _Jedi_ , you’ve made a bold move and a grave mistake. I appreciate your decision to face me, ship to ship, to play this little game. It’s been so long since I had a worthy opponent. You have an impressive new vessel, but I warn you, I have dealt with its kind before. Your technology will not save you and your friends on the planet below shall perish as a result of your failure. The people of Christophisis and her resources shall join the Separatist Alliance. Turn back now. Retreat while you can, for I am your doom!”

“He said he’s dealt with this kind of ship before,” frowned Yularen.

Anika glanced down, “How?” She glanced up, “Contact General Kenobi.”

“Yes Sir,” said the co-pilot, opening the comm channel between the stealth ship and the Negotiator.

“Anika. Is it too much to ask if you’ve given up the idea of attacking Trench’s ship and are going to deliver the supplies to Senator Organa?” said Obi-Wan, eyebrow raised.

“Nice to meet you as well Master,” groaned Anika. “I _will_ deliver the supplies, just after I defeat Trench.”

Yularen spoke up. “General Kenobi are any accounts of Admiral Trench’s battles against cloaking ships on record? He contacted us and said he’d dealt with stealth ships before.”

“I’ll see what I can find Admiral,” said Obi-Wan, signing off.

Anika groaned, standing up and stretching. “Do you think the reports will offer insight on Trench’s tactics?”

“Most likely,” nodded Yularen.

A few minutes later, Obi-Wan appeared

“You were right Admiral. There are records of Trench’s battles and a few against ships with cloaking devices,” said Obi-Wan, stroking his beard.

“And?” said Anika, impatient.

“It seems that in each case he used tracking torpedoes to hit the ship somehow, whether it was cloaked or not.”

“Then he knows a way of detecting us,” said Yularen, looking at Anika.

“Tracking torpedos? Hmm,” said Anika, looking at Obi-Wan “What class ship was he fighting?”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “Mostly cruiser to cruiser. Nothing as small as your ship.”

“Well no ship this small usually has a cloaking device. Maybe he’s tracking the magnetic signature,” frowned Anika. “Thanks Obi-Wan. Hold off your attack until we destroy Trench.”

Obi-Wan pinched his nose. “Might I remind you that this was not your mission.”

Anika slid into her seat, turning the holo off. “You might.” She turned towards Yularen. “Admiral, prepare to disengage cloaking device and fire.”

Yularen turned around, facing the comm. “Battle stations!”

The stations sounded off.

“Engineering check.”

“Navigation check.”

“Guns check.”

“Torpedoes check.”

“Shield check.”

“Admiral we are ready and waiting.”

“Your move General,” said Yularen looking over Anika’s shoulder.

“Fire!”

The ship uncloaked, firing its torpedos.

“Recloaking in five. Four. Three. Two. One. Recloak!” yelled Anika.

The scanner beeped with four incoming tracking torpedos.

Yularen, leant against Anika’s chair, looking towards the incoming torpedoes. “General, I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

“So do I, Admiral,” said Anika, steering the ship around.

The inter ship comm turned on. “General, the cloaking device is active, but they’re locked on to our magnetic signature.”

Anika grinned, “He took the bait. Turn off the cloaking device, divert all power to the engines.”

She flew straight towards the command ship, expression concentrated.

Scraping over the ship, the torpedoes followed, crashing into the command ship.

“That’s the way!”

“Yes!”

“We did it!”

“Wohoo!” cheered the clones, as the stealth ship flew away from the explosion.

Anika shared a look with Yularen, beaming.

“I hate to admit it, but good job Anika. We are beginning our attack on the Separatist fleet,” said Obi-Wan, hands behind his back.

She turned towards Obi-Wan. “Have fun. I’ll be delivering the supplies to the surface Master.”

Obi-Wan shook his head, transmission cutting off.

\---

“General Skywalker, I have no idea how you did it, but you saved a great many lives today,” greeted Senator Organa.

Anika nodded, moving to help cart the supplies off the ship. She put a crate down when Yularen walked up to her.

“Well it looks like we make a pretty good team,” said Anika, turning to face Yularen.

“I must admit, I am a bit surprised at the reckless nature of your tactics. Though I can not argue with their results.”

Anika laughed, “Well you’ll find I like to do things ah, differently from time to time.”

“Indeed. The Chancellor mentioned as much, though he insisted it was the highest compliment,” said Yularen, walking past Anika.

“Chancellor? Why would the Chancellor mention me to Admiral Yularen?” frowned Anika.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it :) As always tell me what you think and if there are any mistakes
> 
> Next up, the Hidden Enemy episode
> 
> A recent comment asked if I could incorporate a version of Bone's "Damn it, Jim, I'm a doctor, not a ...." from Star Trek into my fic.  
> Should mine be, "Blast it, (General, Sir, Skywalker, Anika), I'm a medic, not a ......"? or "Haar'chak (Mando for damn it), (General, Sir, Skywalker, Anika), I'm a medic, not a ......"?


	6. What Just Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'll jinx us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Dragonfire13, ShiranaiAtsune, Jen425 and Robbie2413. Thank you all for following my story and commenting, it means a lot
> 
> Thank you for waiting so long, here is a lengthy chapter, around 10,000 words to reward you :)
> 
> WARNING: Mentions of whipping. Mentions of sexual slavery, beatings and rape threats. If you don’t want to read it, skip Anika’s conversation with Slick in his cell

“General. There’s a transmission for you, it’s General Kenobi,” informed a clone.

Anika looks up from speaking to Yularen. “Thank you, Spark. I’ll be right there.” She turns back to Yularen. “I’m interested in hearing more about space warfare battle tactics, Admiral.”

“When you’re on the Resolute General, I’ll tell you more,” says Yularen, standing on the stealth ship’s ramp.

“Keep the engines warm for me Admiral,” smiles Anika, walking towards the temporary holotable.

Yularen nods, the ship’s ramp closing behind him.

“Master,” greets Anika.

Obi-Wan inclines his head, hands behind his back. “We’ve broken past the Separatist blockade. The Negotiator and the Resolute will drop to low orbit with your Torrent company and my Ghost Company accompanying us on the surface. We’ll set up temporary barracks and scout the Separatist’s movements on Christophisis.”

“I’ll be waiting. Admiral Yularen is boarding the stealth ship and taking back control of the Resolute. In the meantime, I’ll be helping Senator Organa with his relief efforts,” said Anika.

“I’ll see you in a couple of hours,” said Obi-Wan, transmission cutting off.

Anika walked over to where Organa had stationed the command centre. “Senator Organa, is there anything I can do to help? I want to be useful instead of standing around.”

Organa looked up from a datapad in his hand, “General Skywalker. There are a couple of crates that need to be delivered to the northern section of Tophen. The Christophians have gone into hiding in Tophen after the Separatists landed in Crystal City. My men have cleared the main road connecting southern Crystal city and northern Tophen, so it should be clear.”

“I’ll get right on that. Is it alright if I borrow a couple of your men?” smiled Anika.

Nodding, Organa turned to the nearest clone. “Get me Ash, Drum and Nim. They’re to go with General Skywalker for a supply run.”

“Yes Senator,” saluted the clone.

“Here is the route we have cleared,” said Organa, turning to Anika and holding a holoprojector.

He pointed to the sections highlighted in red. “The main road is in our territory, but it’s open. A couple of sniper droids have been spotted in the towers. There’s another path near the forest and crystalline formations, but it’s narrow and clustered. It has lots of cover, but there’s room for an ambush and it takes too long. The people of Christophisis need the supplies now.”

“I see what you mean,” said Anika. She pointed to the main route. “I’ll take that route, but I’ll need two gunner speeders. On speeders we’ll be able to get away faster, but I also want to destroy the droids when I can. Means less for us to fight when my Master gets here.”

“Ash, Drum and Nim reporting for duty Senator Organa, General Skywalker,” interrupted a clone, gesturing to the men on his left and right.

Anika turned around, smiling at the men. “You three are to accompany me on a supply run and scouting mission. Decide amongst yourselves who will be my gunner, who will pilot the other speeder and who will be that speeder’s gunner. The supply crates will be in the middle of us when we fly.”

“I’ll be your gunner Sir,” said Drum, stepping forwards and saluting.

Ash stepped forward, “I’ll be the other speeders pilot.” He gestured to Nim standing next to him, “While Nim here will be my gunner.”

Anika nods, “It’s nice to meet you Drum, Ash and Nim.” She starts to walk towards the supply crates, calling over her shoulder, “Pack extra ammo and supplies for three days. I don’t expect the mission to be that long, but after we deliver the supplies, we’ll be scouting ahead. Meet me at the camp’s entrance in twenty minutes.”

\---

“The supply crates don’t appear to be damaged,” murmured Anika, circling the crates.

The crates were made of metal, in a rectangle shape, able to hold food without it spoiling in extreme temperatures.

Anika levitated the crates onto the hover platform between the two speeders. After making sure the crates were secure, Anika strapped her backpack full of supplies onto the side of her speeder.

“General Skywalker, Nim, Drum and Ash reporting for duty!” greeted Nim, packing his backpack into his speeder’s storage space. Ash and Drum added their supplies to their speeder’s storage as well.

The three stepped back, saluting.

“At ease men. We are to deliver these supplies to the north of Tophen City, through the main road. I don’t expect trouble but keep alert in case there are droids. After we drop of the supplies, I want to scout the north of Crystal City where the Separatists are. Search for droid movements, enemy supplies and ambush spots. I want to crush the Separatist’s hold on Christophisis. If we succeed, it will be one victory closer to ending this war,” instructed Anika.

“Yes Sir!” nodded the three clones. They got into position on their speeders and at Anika’s signal, flew towards the main road.

On the way, Anika started up a conversation, “What are your specialisations?”

“Sir?” questioned Drum, lifting his head from adjusting the scope on the speeders gun.

Clearing her throat, Anika rephrased her question, “I mean you’re Relief Effort Troops, but do you have any other specialisations?”

Nim nodded, looking over at Anika. “Drum and I are Clone Gunners, trained in using Speeder guns, while Ash is a Speeder Pilot, trained in piloting a speeder, General.”

“What about your hobbies, interests?” inquires Anika.

Blushing, Drum replies, “I uh don’t have any General. The longnecks-“

Nim snaps his head up, giving Drum a hard look.

“-Kaminoan’s said that hobbies were a distraction and us clones should focus on our training.”

Anika frowned pensively, “I wish you luck in finding a hobby Drum. Everyone should have something they can do to relax in this war.” Craning her neck to keep an eye on the road and Drum behind her, Anika whispered conspiringly. “You don’t need to be so formal around me, I won’t tell that you’re not acting like a droid. I want us to be friends,” smiled Anika reassuringly.

“Yes Sir,” nods Drum.

Anika turns to the other speeder, expression inquisitive. “Do you have a hobby Nim, Ash?”

Ash blushed, “I’ve um, I like to watch holodramas, when I can sneak them past the longnecks.”

“Have you watched Captain Rygaen’s Ploy, starring Jona Reeten? I love how she plays a badass tramp freighter captain who doesn’t care about appearances! I hope they make a sequel,” squeals Anika, grinning.

Ash shakes his head, “No Sir, I haven’t watched Captain Rygaen’s Ploy, but I’ve seen Life Debt featuring Jobal Rapier.”

“What did you think of the main characters personalization? Personally, I thought Rapier’s portrayal of the lead character was over the top.”

The two continued to debate the holodrama’s plot, before their conversation tapered off and Anika turned to Nim. “I’m sorry Nim, I forgot to ask. Do you have a hobby?”

“I don’t have a hobby General,” said Nim stiffly.

Anika frowned, “Well I hope you find one you enjoy.”

The conversation turned to light banter. “Sir, did you really break out of the Medical Centre on Kamino by slashing the door open with your lightsaber?” asked Drum, smiling cheekily.

Jerking the speeder’s wheel, Anika sucked in a breath. Straightening her course and checking if a supply crate had fallen off, she coughed. “Who told you that?” stuttered Anika.

“General are you alright?” enquired Drum, concerned.

“I’m okay. I’m fine, just surprised,” breathed Anika.

Ash cut in, chuckling, “It wasn’t told _officially_ , but there were rumours of your actions and Kix was ranting about the incident for days.”

“You couldn’t go into the Med Bay without someone talking about it and hearing them retell the encounter,” said Nim, loosening up.

Shaking her head, Anika smirked. “I bet Kix loved that. Did your brothers add extra dramatics?”

“It evolved from you slashing the doors to you stealing a hoverchair and blasting the doors open. You couldn’t walk because you defended a couple of the cadets from the aiwha flying outside the city,” sniggered Drum.

Nim cracked a smile, while Ash snorted with Drum.

Nearly falling off her speeder, Anika had to wipe tears of mirth from her eyes because she was laughing so hard.

“By daring to go up against Kix, you’ve become known as the Crazy Jedi. Most of the Kaminoan’s are afraid of him, though they won’t show it, emotionless humaniods,” informed Nim, still smiling.

The four gradually faded off into silence, occasionally still giggling when they remembered the conversation.

\---

Tophen City looked like a ghost town. Twisted metal and broken glass littered the streets, shimmering in the sun. Scorch marks defaced the crystal buildings. Broken pieces of droids lay where they were destroyed.

The scent of decay hung heavy in the air, Christophian bodies tossed away like ragdolls, mowed down were they stood. It was a massacre, lives cut down before their time.

Flying into Tophen, Anika could feel the air of horror and fear saturating the whole city, through the force.

The two speeders passed deserted streets until they reached a city plaza. Dismounting their speeders, the clones and Jedi looked around. One of the clones whistled lowly, “This place is abandoned.”

“That’s what happens when the Seppies take over worlds,” muttered Ash bitterly. “All they do is destroy.”

Stepping around the bodies and droids, Anika’s boots crunched over the glass. She swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. “Help me set the supply crates down,” she murmured, afraid to disrupt the dead.

Lifting the crates, the four set them down under a partially destroyed awning, away from the elements.

Out of the corner of her eye, Anika could see the Christophians in hiding peeking out of the building they had taken shelter in. She could feel their horror, weariness and curiosity projected in the force. The Christophians snuck forward, towards the supply crates, freezing when they thought they had been caught.

Face contorted in pain, Anika took a deep breath and let it out. She turned away from the Christophians, towards the clones. “Is everything set?”

“Yes, General Skywalker,” saluted Nim.

Ash shrugged his shoulders, body language screaming of discomfort, “Let’s get out of here. This place is giving me bad vibes.”

Walking towards his speeder, Drum clapped Ash on the shoulder, “It freaks me out to _vod_.”

“You shouldn’t be so disrespectful to the dead,” hissed Nim, striding past the two.

Anika walked past Nim, heading to her speeder. “The dead deserve to rest in peace Drum, Ash.”

Abashed, Ash and Drum reply, “Sorry Sir.”

Inclining her head, Anika mounted her speeder. “Ready to go men?”

The three clones nodded, climbing onto their speeders. “Are we heading back to Crystal City and scouting the Seppies Sir?” clarified Nim.

“Yes. Senator Organa has reported Separatist activity in northern Crystal City. We are to scout the area, not to engage the droids. I know you will want to destroy them, but the enemy must not know we are there. We don’t want them suspecting our plans do we boys?” smirked Anika.

“No Sir!” grinned the men, expressions determined behind their helmets.

\---

The speeders came to a halt at the bottom of a crystalline formation, near the north of Crystal City.

Disembarking from her Speeder, Anika craned her neck, looking up at the crystalline formation’s peak. “We’ll climb until we reach a ledge that can hold our weight and is overlooking the city.” She unhooked her backpack off the speeder, strapping it to her back and reached into her belt, pulling out an ascension cable. “Fire your cables men and keep up,” ordered Anika, grinning. She fired her cable, connecting it to the side of the formation. Laughing, she used the force to boost her faster up the line.

“Sir!” protested Nim.

Ash propelled past Nim, smiling manically. “Keep up Nim!”

“Wouldn’t want you to be left behind _vod’ika_!” added Drum, jumping ahead of Ash.

“I’m older than you!” snarled Nim.

The four landed on a niche, just big enough to hold them. Anika pulled out her macrobinoculars from her belt, laying on her stomach. Drum reached Anika first, taking a seat next to her. Ash leaped next to Drum, copying Anika’s position and pulling his own pair of macrobinoculars from his pack. Landing on the other side of Anika, Nim grumbled about unfair competitions, crouching next to Anika’s left shoulder.

Through the lens of her macrobinoculars, Anika could see the doors of a large Christophian building, looking like a council hall or library. A few droids patrolled the perimeter while others marched in and out of the open doors.

 _Why are there so few battle droids? That can’t be all their forces on Christophisis_ , thought Anika in disbelief. _I can’t see any tanks or sign of a Separatist leader. Why are they keeping up the pretence of a camp here?_

“Why are so far away General?” asked Ash, passing his macrobinoculars to Drum, crouching next to him.

“The Seppies have surveillance droids. See the flying droids? If we get to close to them, they can detect us and relay our position back to the battle droids,” said Anika, distractedly.

Drum frowned, pulling the binoculars away from his face, “Why are there so little tinnies guarding the building?”

“I don’t know,” said Anika scowling. “We can’t get any closer to find out, less they find us. We’ll have to send our own surveillance droids and clones out to gather information.”

“Yes Sir,” said the clones, looking out at the droids.

Anika stood up, packing her macrobinoculars in her belt. “Head out men. By the time we’re back, the Torrent Company and Ghost Company barracks should be set up. You’re welcomed to head inside and grab a meal there.”

“You had us on a relief and scouting mission, so you didn’t have to set up camp General?” asked Nim, shocked.

“Sneaky Sir,” complimented Drum.

Smiling cheekily, Anika performed a mock bow. “Why thank you Drum, I do try.”

The four connected to their cables, abseiling down the crystalline formation.

\---

Flying through the Senator Organa’s camp, Anika let out a breath, tension melting away from the knowledge that she was in a safe place. As safe as any place could be in a warzone.

Seeing the newly built Ghost Company and Torrent Company’s metal barracks, Anika directed her speeder to the front door.

Dismounting from her speeder, Anika turned around and nodded at Ash, Nim and Drum who had pulled their helmets off. “I hope you find your hobbies Drum and Nim. Ash watch Captain Rygaen’s Ploy, that’s an order,” smiled Anika playfully.

“I will Sir,” laughed Ash.

Anika stepped forward, pulling the men into an embrace. “Stay alive men, I need someone to banter with,” she whispered into their ears.

Drum pulled back, smirking conspiringly, “I will ma’am, I still have to tell you Kix’s reaction to the exaggerated tale of you.”

“And I have to debate the plot and characters of Captain Rygaen’s Ploy with you,” added Ash.

Nim stepped back smiling fondly, “ _Someone_ needs to help me find a hobby.”

Laughing, Anika nodded her head. “If you’re bored of your position, the 501st is always open for you.”

The three clones saluted, walking towards the speeders to them pack away. “See you around General! We have your comm number if we need to speak to you.”

Anika shook her head, _how did they get my comm number? I don’t think I want to know, knowing Ash and Drum. Oh well if they call, I’ll answer them._

She waved, grinning. Her men had made it back to camp, they hadn’t seen any action and died under her command. “Bye guys! My previous offer is still open!”

Laughter and cheers answered her.

“You’re not making mischief are you, old Padawan of mine?” asked Obi-Wan strolling towards Anika. Rex and another clone in clone commander armour, painted yellow followed behind him.

Anika turned towards Obi-Wan, innocent expression plastered to her face that said, ‘Who me?’

Obi-Wan heaved a sigh, placing his hands behind his back. “I know you to well Anika, for that innocent expression to work.”

Sheepish, Anika pulled on her braid. “I may have invited three of the clones, Ash, Drum and Nim from Senator Organa’s relief effort to eat in the Mess Hall.”

“Only you Anika,” sighed Obi-Wan again. He straightened up, turning towards the clone commander on his right. “Anika this is Commander Cody, my second in command.” Obi-Wan nodded towards Anika. “Commander Cody, this is Anika Skywalker, my ex-padawan.”

“Cody! I didn’t recognize you with the helmet,” greeted Anika.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, turning to Cody. “Oh?”

Cody took his helmet off, answering his General. “We’ve met Sir. I escorted General Skywalker, Commander at the time to the Medical Centre on Kamino after she was injured, sparring with Trainer Kal Skirata.”

“I see you are acquainted then,” smiled Obi-Wan.

Sucking in a breath, Anika cut in. “Where’d you get that scar over your eye Cody? You didn’t have it when I last saw you.”

Shifting his weight, Cody answered, “I acquired it in a skirmish in the Outer Rims, General.”

“Did you give them hell?” teased Anika

Inclining his head, Cody smiled. “Yes Sir.”

Obi-Wan turned around, walking towards the barracks entrance. “If you are done catching up Anika, Cody, we have battle plans to discuss.”

“Yes Master,” intoned Anika, stepping forward to walk in line with Rex. “How was managing the 501st in my absence Captain Rex?”

“It was riveting, Sir. I finished my paperwork and organised perimeter sweep rotations,” said Rex dryly.

Anika laughed, clapping Rex on the back. “You’ll see action soon Rex!”

Tumbling forward from the force, Rex coughed. He straightened up, taking his helmet off and tucking it under his arm. “With your plans, I have no doubt that we’ll see the front lines soon General.”

Expression turned sombre, Anika faced Rex. “Did Admiral Yularen board the Resolute with any problems?”

“No Sir,” said Rex shaking his head. “When Admiral Yularen left Christophisis, General Kenobi had engaged with the Separatist fleets. We managed to destroy most of the fleet before they fled.”

“Good, I would hate for Admiral Yularen to have died, we haven’t finished our conversation about space warfare battle tactics,” said Anika turning into the Command Room.

[Mechanic!] beeped Artoo, plugged into a console on the side of the room.

“Hey Artoo, good to see you buddy! Listening for enemy transmissions?” laughed Anika, walking over to Artoo and patting his dome.

Unplugging from the console, Artoo ran into Anika. [Affirmative].

Obi-Wan and Cody were bent over a holotable, discussing strategies. At the door opening, Obi-Wan looked up, crossing his arms. “How good of you to join us Anika. If you are ready?”

Anika winced, patting Artoo one last time and joining Obi-Wan in front of the holotable. “Sorry Master, Rex was updating me on the Resolute’s status.”

“I’m sure,” said Obi-Wan raising an eyebrow. He typed into the computer attached to the holotable, pulling up a map of Christophisis. “Senator Organa has reported Separatist movement in the north of Crystal City. He estimates that there is a small droid army behind the Christophian parliament house. Intelligence says that the droids are preparing to march in three days. We have three days to assimilate a battle plan to deal with them.”

Pointing towards a spot halfway between the Separatists base and their base, Anika began to talk. “Earlier today, clone troopers Nim, Ash, Drum and I deployed on a scouting mission after we completed our relief mission. We settled on a ridge overlooking the city, focusing on a large Christophian building, most likely a library. There were a few droids surveying the perimeter and more droids coming and going from the library. I thought it was strange that so few droids were stationed there, but it would make sense that the building is a check point on the edge of their base’s perimeter. We couldn’t get closer as there were surveillance droids. I recommend we send out our own intelligence droids and scout troopers before we ambush the marching droids.”

Obi-Wan nodded, listening to her report.

“On the way back, we passed through a city plaza. There are two abandoned towers facing the north and the south. I recommend we set up an ambush in the two towers, sniping the one droid formation. Obi-Wan can lead a team in one tower while I’ll lead another team in the other tower, confusing the droids from where the shots are coming from,” continued Anika.

Enlarging the map, Obi-Wan stroked his beard. He looked up, catching the tail end of Anika’s yawn. “You look dead on your feet Anika. Get something from the Mess Hall to eat and take a break while I go over your plan. In the morning I’ll inform Sargent Slick of our battle plan, he and his men will be in my group.”

Too tired to argue, Anika dipped her head. “Ok Master.” She turned to Rex. “Rex put together a team of ten clone troopers for the mission, I’m headed for the Mess Hall. Do you know what do they have?”

“Will do Sir,” saluted Rex. He smirked, “I heard the meatloaf is exceptional.”

Any meat field rations would have been extremely processed, turning the food into eatable plastic.

Anika grimaced, holding her stomach. “On second thought, maybe I’ll just go to bed.”

“Honestly Anika, you would eat _insects,_ but you won’t eat a meatloaf field ration?” Obi-Wan asked exasperatedly.

“I grew up eating insects Master, but processed meatloaf tastes like edible plastic!” shudders Anika.

Obi-Wan frowned, “At least try and eat _something_. You need the protein Anika.”

Defeated, Anika bowed her head. “Yes Obi-Wan.”

Smiling knowingly, Obi-Wan looked at Rex. “Captain Rex, could you please escort Anika to the Mess Hall and make sure she eats sufficiently.”

“Master! I don’t need a babysitter,” whined Anika.

“Think of it as a concerned friend looking out for you, my old Padawan,” replied Obi-Wan.

Sighing, Anika nods, turning towards the door. “Come on Rex, if I have to eat the meatloaf you have to eat it as well and suffer with me.”

“Sir!” protests Rex.

The two exit the Command Room, heading for the Mess Hall. Before the doors close, Anika hears Cody ask, “Do you think General Skywalker will follow your orders Sir?”

“In this war Cody, you’ll find that Anika only obeys the orders she agrees with. If she doesn’t agree with an order, she will create and follow her own orders, miraculously completing the mission objective,” replies Obi-wan.

\---

“Uggh,” groaned Anika, poking the slop on her plate.

“It’s not that bad Sir,” spoke a clone sitting at the other end of Anika’s empty table, helmet decorated with red hawks sitting on the table next to him. Rex was still in line, getting his food.

Anika scooted up the bench, settling next to the clone trooper. “Hawks?” she asked, inclining her head at the helmet.

The clone looks up, startled. “Pardon?”

“Your helmet. The two birds on it, are they hawks?” smiled Anika.

“Yes Sir,” he rubs his neck. “It’s uh, it’s my name, Hawk. My brothers told me that I fly like a hawk in the pilot simulators.”

Anika perked up, grinning excitedly. “You’re a pilot?”

Hawk flushed, nodding.

“I’m a pilot as well, though my old Master, General Kenobi hates my flying. He tells me I fly too recklessly and suicidally and that I always crash the ship, even though I make sure we’re alive _to_ crash the ship,” grumbled Anika.

“I saw your flying when you piloted the stealth ship, and it looked like you were cutting it pretty close General,” interrupted Rex, setting his tray on the table, sitting across from Anika. “I’m sure Admiral Yularen will agree with General Kenobi and I.”

Looking at his superior officers, Hawk hesitantly negotiated, “I’m sure you’re a great pilot General, even if you fly a little recklessly and crash land more often than not.”

“Hey! I’m being ganged up on,” pouted Anika.

Blanching, Hawk hurried to reassure Anika. “No General! You’re an inspirational pilot and I’ll be glad to have you as my squad leader in the field, Sir.”

“Thank you Hawk, but you don’t need to compliment me to cheer me up. I know not everyone likes my flying,” grinned Anika.

Rex smirked, digging into his food. “Though you may be reckless, Sir, General Kenobi said you produce great results. Your flying has gotten him out of some tight spots.”

Raising an eyebrow, Anika spooned a mouthful of the slop onto her spoon, holding it up towards her face. She went cross eyed looking at it. “When has Obi-Wan talked to you about my flying manoeuvres?”

“Ah he hasn’t Sir,” blushed Rex. “Cody told me about it, after he had to listen to General Kenobi rant about you disobeying orders and nearly crashing the prototype stealth ship.”

“Sir?” questioned Hawk.

Anika frowned. “You haven’t heard through the grape vine?”

Hawk shook his head, expression curious.

“Obi-Wan ordered me to fly the stealth ship to get past the Separatist blockade and deliver supplies to Senator Organa. I was completing the mission objective until I realised the Separatist General leading the blockade was Admiral Trench and he had launched hyena bombers to bomb Senator Organa and the command centre.”

“Wasn’t he dead Sir?”

“That’s what I thought too Hawk, until Admiral Yularen approached me saying that Trench was alive, and he wanted to join my mission, to give advice because he had faced Trench before. I uncloaked the ship and launched torpedos at Trench’s command ship. They exploded when they hit his shields. He then launched his own torpedos at our position.”

Gasping, Hawk leaned in closer to Anika.

Noticing Hawk’s gasp, she reassured him. “I recloaked the ship and sent out flares that the torpedos would hit instead.”

“Nice trick,” commented Rex, listening to Anika’s retelling.

“Trench thought torpedos weren’t enough, so he shot out a field of lasers. I managed to avoid them all. But by not being hit, Trench could tell that the pilot of the stealth ship was a Jedi. He sent a transmission saying that I should give up, the resources of Christophisis will go to the Separatists and he had dealt with this type of ship before, yadda yadda. After contacting Obi-Wan about Trench’s battle accounts, I knew he was tracking us by our magnetic signature, so I fired another round of torpedos and recloaked. Taking my bait, Trench fired tracking torpedos.”

“How did you shake the torpedos of your tail?”

Anika grinned, “I didn’t.”

Straightening, Hawk asked in horror, “How are you not dead General?!”

“His shields were down, repowering from launching the torpedos. I uncloaked the ship and diverted all power to the engines, flying straight towards Trench’s command ship. I scraped the hull over the command ship. The torpedos followed me and couldn’t manoeuvre very nimbly, crashing into Trench’s ship while his shields were down. We only got away with a scraped hull,” grinned Anika victoriously.

“And on that note Sir, I think it’s time for you to finish your meal and head to bed,” said Rex, gesturing to Anika’s untouched plate.

Groaning, Anika began to shovel her slop into her mouth, barely tasting it before she swallowed

Alarmed, Rex took Anika’s spoon away. “Kix would kill me if you died on my watch General! And died by chocking no less! He said he’s put too much effort into patching you up and keeping you alive for you to die.”

“It tastes like plastic Rex! Plastic!” moaned Anika.

Chuckling, Hawk picked up his tray. “Thank you for telling me your mission General Skywalker. I would be honoured if I got to fly alongside you.”

Perking up, Anika turned towards Hawk. “I need a LAAT/i gunship pilot to drop of Obi-Wan, a couple of clones and I in the city in a couple of days and I need an extraction if something goes wrong. Would you like to be my pilot for the mission and my second in command squad leader when I fly?”

“General, you don’t know what Hawk’s flying is like!” protested Rex, giving Hawk an apologetic look.

Anika frowned. “If his flying is anything like his character, able to keep up with me, I would be honoured to have Hawk fly alongside me.”

Hawk waved Rex’s look off, smiling proudly. “I would be honoured to fly you and fly alongside you in the skies, General Skywalker.”

“Then it’s a deal,” grinned Anika, holding out her hand.

Putting down his tray, Hawk shook Anika’s hand. He stepped back and saluted, before picking up his helmet and fastening it on. He then picked up his food tray again, depositing it in the wash bucket and walking out the Mess Hall doors.

Stretching, Anika picked up her half full tray, dumping the extra food in the trash compacter.

Standing up, Rex frowned. “Sir, you haven’t finished your meal.”

Laughing, Anika placed her tray in the wash bucket and stopped by the Mess Hall’s door, waiting for Rex. “I’m full and ready to sleep Rex, today was exhausting.”

Sighing resignedly, Rex joined Anika by the door. “Yes Sir.”

The two walked out the door and faced each other.

“See you in the morning Captain,” waved Anika, turning down the corridor towards her dorm.

Rex saluted, “Goodnight Sir.” He pulled out his datapad, walking towards his office.

\---

The Command Room was packed, full of anxious clones waiting to know their marching orders.

Obi-Wan and Anika stepped forward, with Obi-Wan turning the holotable on. A map of two towers and a plaza in Crystal City projected above the table.

“Today, a battalion of battle droids will march in between these two towers,” briefed Obi-Wan, pointing to the towers on the map. “The North and South towers. Anika will lead a group of men in the North tower, while I will lead my group of men in the South tower. With our manoeuvrable cannons stationed in both towers, we will ambush the droids, destroying the battalion.”

Anika’s eyes roved over the group of clones. “Any questions?”

The clones all shook their heads.

“You know your marching orders, move out!” commanded Anika.

“Sir yes Sir!” saluted the clones. They walked out of the room, gathering their weapons.

Obi-Wan and Anika strolled towards the bases exit, heading for the gunship. Rex and Cody fell in step behind them.

“I do hope nothing goes wrong,” said Obi-Wan, furrowing his brows.

Groaning, Anika turned her head to look at him. “You’ve jinxed it Master! Now something _will_ go wrong!”

“Anika, how many times do I need to tell you?” lectured Obi-Wan. “ _All is as the force wills it to be_. The force does not listen to trivial statements.”

“Ah, but you forget Master, I am the Chosen One,” replied Anika, rolling her eyes.

Sighing, Obi-Wan responded. “The Chosen One is only a prophecy that my Master believed.”

Anika raised an eyebrow. “ _And_ the Jedi High Council. You know they only took me in because they believe I am the Chosen One. Otherwise I was too old, too angry and had an emotional attachment to my mother.”

The two reached the LAAT/i gunship.

Obi-Wan pinched his nose, stepping onto the gunship, standing in front of the clones. “Enough Anika. We have been over this, the conversation runs in circles and ends in us becoming frustrated. We are about to engage with the enemy, our minds need to be open, not clouded.”

“Yes Master,” said Anika sullenly, walking after Obi-Wan. Cody and Rex followed her. Anika perked up when Hawk asked over the internship comm, “Ready to go Generals?”

“Hawk!” greeted Anika. “Is everyone on board Captain Rex?”

Rex nodded, “Yes Sir. All the weapons and troops are accounted for and onboard.”

Smiling, Anika turned to the comm. “We are ready to go Hawk. Take off when ready.”

“Yes, General Skywalker,” answered Hawk, closing the gunships doors and lifting into the air.

The gunship flew over Crystal City, landing on top of the South tower and opening its doors. The clones began to immediately offload the cannons, bringing them over to the lifts.

Obi-Wan stepped off the gunship, Cody following him. “I’ll see you soon my old Padawan, don’t have all the fun.”

“You’ll have to beat me there Master, otherwise people will start to think you’re too old,” cackled Anika.

“I am only fourteen years older than you Anika, hardly an old man,” said Obi-Wan, expression indignant. “Or are you an old woman?” finished Obi-Wan cheekily.

Anika gasped and put a hand over her head, mock fainting. “You never ask a woman her age, Master Kenobi!”

Laughing, Obi-Wan moved out of the firing range. “I’m terribly sorry madame Skywalker,”

The gunship doors closed before Anika could utter an insult. “Hawk, why did you do that? I need to teach Obi-Wan to respect his betters!” whined Anika.

“You mean you, General?” bantered Rex.

Hawk interrupted, “I’m sorry Sir, but I needed to rescue you before you were in too deep and couldn’t get out.”

Anika pouted, crossing her arms. “Why is everyone ganging up on me today?”

Obi-Wan’s voice echoed through Anika’s comm link. “ _Someone needs to keep your ego at bay_ ,”

“Master!” shrieked Anika mortified.

The LAAT/i gunship landed on the roof of the North tower, doors open. The playful mood evaporated, leaving a focused calm.

“Get these cannons out of the gunship and set up inside men!” ordered Rex.

Picking up the canons, the clones moved to the elevator.

Before Anika stepped out, Hawk spoke up, grin fierce. “Give them hell General Skywalker.”

“I will Hawk!” said Anika determined. “Don’t go too far, I’ll need you ready for an e-vac if this goes sideways,” commanded Anika.

“Yes Sir!” said Hawk, gunships doors closed. He hovered, waving to Anika before he flew up and out of sight.

Anika turned away, walking towards the elevators. “I want those cannons up and ready before the droids arrive!”

\---

“ _Anika, how are you going over there?_ ” echoed Obi-Wan’s voice from Anika’s wrist comm.

Anika looked over at Rex standing next to her, helmet off. “We’re set. I’ve got some guys over here who are anxious to get going.”

“ _Glad to hear it._ ”

“The shows about to begin,” smiled Anika, bouncing from foot to foot. She picked up her pair of macrobinoculars, looking through them to the droid battalion. “The droids are advancing.”

“I'm seeing a full battalion coming right on schedule. Tanks! They brought tanks…. A little closer…. They're splitting up,” commented a clone, looking through a pair of macrobinoculars.

Rex looked over at the clone frowning, “What?”

“Something’s wrong,” muttered Anika, looking at the South tower. Flashes of blue and red lights were coming from the tower. Anika brought her wrist to her face, talking into her comm. “Obi-Wan what’s going on?”

“ _We're cut off. The droids are onto us_ ,” replied Obi-Wan, voice tense. Through the comm Anika could hear the clones scream. Their lifeforces flickered out one by one in the force.

Anika closed her eyes, sending a prayer to the force. She opened her eyes, expression determined. “Gunship, come in. Hawk, we need an e-vac in the South tower.”

The whirl of engines could be heard through the comm. “ _Roger that, sir. We're coming_.”

“South tower? We’re in the North,” said Rex confused.

“Not for long.” Anika grabbed her lightsaber of her belt, slashing the window and force pushing the glass pane out. “Rex fire your cables!”

The clones fired three lines, connecting to the South tower. The clones used their guns to zipline across, while in front Anika used an abandoned gun, lightsaber in her other hand.

“Blast them!” called out a droid, looking up.

Laser shots from the droid’s guns filed the air.

“Ahhh!” screamed two clones. One was hit, dying instantly, while the other clone’s gun was hit. He fell through the air, about to plaster the ground below.

“ _Sithpit!_ ” cursed Anika. She promised her men that she’ll bring their brothers back alive if she could. Anika flipped upside down, letting go of her gun. Her shin armour took the brunt of the rope burn. With her right hand she deflected laser shots and with her left hand she reached out. Using the force, Anika levitated the clone, flinging him into the building ahead of her. His body broke the glass, coming to a halt against the adjacent wall.

“Are you alright soldier,” asked Anika, landing in front of the groaning clone. She dismembered the two droids in the room.

The clone stood up, hunching over. “I’m alright General, just winded. Thank you for saving me.”

“Hey, I promised you I would do everything in my power to make sure you come back alive, didn’t I?” grinned Anika.

Nodding, the clone straightened up. “You did, Sir.” He grabbed a fallen brother’s gun, joining Anika.

She ran after the marching droids, destroying them as she stopped next to Obi-Wan. “This way is clear!”

“How did _you_ get over here?” grunted Obi-Wan, deflecting shots.

“I improvised. Now what?” retorted Anika.

The two kept ricocheting shots until Obi-Wan levitated a nearby cannon, crashing it into the droids. They turned around, running back the way Anika had come, stopping in the elevator.

Running out of the lifts, the company sprinted for the landing pad on the roof. They turned around, waiting for the droids that flooded out of the elevator.

When the droids appeared, Anika jumped, landing on a battle droid. She slashed the droids closest to her. Obi-Wan joined her and they steadily demolished the droids until the gunship arrived.

Hearing the familiar whirling of the gunship’s engines, Anika and Obi-Wan retreated to the ship. Anika picked up a fallen soldier on the way, landing in the gunship.

Rex stood in the middle of the gunship, holding a tactical droids head. “Maybe this tactical droid will tell us how they knew our plan.”

“I hope so Rex. It was never meant to happen like that!” exclaimed Anika, checking on the wounded clone she was kneeling next to.

\---

Rex set the droids head on top of the holotable, connecting two wires to its cable ports. An electric voice sounded out, “The Republic Army is in the North and South towers: level 46.”

“It just doesn’t make sense,” said Rex, curling his hands onto the rounded edge of the table.

The droids head started to smoke, eyes turning red.

“Blast!” cursed Rex.

“Well, at least we're not the only ones having a bad day,” said Anika, walking into the Command Room with Obi-Wan.

Later, when Anika was alone and not likely to be disturbed, she would reflect on the lives lost today. Most of the men who died where in Obi-Wan’s battalion and she didn’t know them personally, but Anika would have like too. All the clones are unique and have different personalities, interests and hobbies. They have interesting training stories and funny jokes able to make Anika crack up laughing. In just the few short hours Anika has spent with some of the clones, they are already some of her closest and most loyal friends. She would do anything for them, including die for them.

Cody and Rex straightened up. “Generals,” said Rex, walking around the table until he stood next to Cody. “They had all our intel.”

Anika walked closer to the clones. “That would explain the ambush.”

Obi-Wan held his arms behind his back, looking at the analysis data projected next to the holotable.

“How could we have left ourselves so vulnerable to a security breach?” continued Anika, crossing her arms.

“I don’t think we did,” frowned Obi-Wan, turning towards Anika.

Anika furrowed her brows, “You think someone…. infiltrated our defences?”

“Possibly,” gestured Obi-Wan, walking towards the table. “It would have to be someone cunning and resourceful enough to gain access to all our plans.”

Anika uncrossed her arms, “But that still wouldn’t explain how they got our intel.”

Walking around the table to the tactical droid, Obi-Wan inclined his head. “No. You're right. They wouldn't act alone. They'd have someone working with them.”

“A spy, Sir?” asked Cody, disbelieving. “But who would want to betray our troops to the Seppies?”

“Excellent question, Commander. Perhaps it's time we made a visit behind enemy lines. I think we'll find our answers there,” said Obi-Wan, stroking his beard.

Cody nodded. “We'll get right on it.”

Obi-Wan shook his head. “No, Commander. I need you here to find the security breach.”

“You can count on us, Sir.”

“One more thing: this mission is extremely confidential. The spy could be anyone. Let no one know of our mission,” said Obi-Wan, expression serious.

Rex stepped forward. “Understood General.”

Anika and Obi-Wan stared at the two clones before they nodded in union, turning to walk out the door.

“Who do you think the spy is?” whispered Anika.

Obi-wan frowned pensively. “I don’t know Anika. But for the Republic to have a traitor this early in the war, it doesn’t-“ he stopped talking, Rex ran past them, gun in hand.

“Rex?” questioned Anika, incredulously. She jogged after him, catching up to Rex and Cody outside the Mess Hall, in time to hear Cody say, “We've got a big problem.”

“Yeah. The only people in here are brothers,” replied Rex.

Obi-Wan caught up to Anika, expression thunderous. “Captain Rex, what is the meaning of this?”

Gulping, Rex and Cody turned around. “We have something to tell you Generals. It’s better said in private.”

The four transitioned to the Command Room.

“The spy Sirs is one of our own. One of our brothers,” informed Rex.

“Who?” scowled Anika.

Cody stepped forward. “That’s what we intend to find out.”

“We should keep this between ourselves. Commander Cody, Captain Rex find out who our traitor is. Anika and I will immediately head to enemy lines, determining who they’re contacting on Christophisis,” said Obi-Wan, voice hard. He had hoped it was a fluke, information sent to the enemy. But to know for sure it was one of their men, Obi-Wan felt guttered. He imagined Anika felt worse, having talked and connected with the men.

“Yes Sir!” saluted Rex and Cody.

\---

Anika and Obi-Wan flew over the rubble littered streets. Feeling the hair on the back of her neck rise and the force ringing out warnings, Anika discreetly skimmed her surroundings. Battle droids lined the roads like a perverted guard of honour.

“We appear to have picked up some friends,” shouted Anika, over the wind.

“Indeed. In fact, I believe the number of eyes watching us has been steadily growing,” agreed Obi-Wan.

“ _Great,_ ” sighed Anika sarcastically. She looked over at Obi-Wan. “Perhaps this means our adversary has learned about our mission.”

Obi-Wan looked back. “Perhaps it does.”

“Of course, nobody's tried to stop us yet.”

“Also, true,” nodded Obi-Wan.

Anika looked back at the droids. “They want us to get to the Separatist headquarters, which means this is a trap.”

“I imagine it is,” said Obi-Wan dryly.

“Well, that's unfortunate. _For them,_ ” smirked Anika, revving her speeder.

The two continued until they came upon a Christophian building. They parked their speeders and walked up the steps, scanning for an attack.

“No guards, no barricades, you'd think the Separatist headquarters would be better protected,” frowned Anika.

Obi-Wan walked up to the closed door. Using the force, he opened the door. “But clearly, keeping us out is not what they intend.”

They used the elevator to reach the top floor.

“So, this is the belly of the beast,” said Anika, stepping out of the elevator and looking around.

The chamber was empty, rubble on the side up to the stairs leading to an open platform. Books neatly were stacked on bookshelves around the room. A woman wearing a brown robe stepped out of the shadows, facing Anika and Obi-Wan.

“Ventress. And here I thought this mission would be unpleasant,” greeted Obi-Wan.

The woman, Ventress let her robe drop, revealing pale skin, a bald head with tattoos, skin tight purple clothes and two lightsabers on her belt.

“You know this Ventress?” asked Anika, unhooking her lightsaber.

Obi-Wan looked over at Anika. “I had the pleasure of meeting her in the Outer Rims last week.”

“The pleasure's all mine, my dear Obi-Wan. I've missed you,” purred Ventress, drawing the attention back to herself. “And Anika Skywalker, I’ve heard about you.”

“All good things I hope,” snarked Anika, lighting her lightsaber.

Ventress laughed, lighting her lightsabers as well. She skipped up the stairs, turning around to face Obi-Wan and Anika. “My loyal informant let me know you were coming.”

“Well then, we thank you for your hospitality,” said Obi-Wan, walking to the bottom of the stairs.

Anika leap up the stairs, meeting Ventress. The two clashed sabers, Ventress bearing down on Anika from the high ground.

Obi-wan engaged Ventress with Anika, leading her back towards the elevator. Ventress slashed at Obi-Wan with both her lightsabers and had to jump over Anika’s low jab. She spun then aimed a high strike at Obi-Wan’s neck.

He disengaged with Ventress, striking her stomach.

Jumping back, Ventress slashed Anika’s head and force pulled a table from the corner of the room, slamming it into Obi-Wan. While he was distracted with slicing the table, Ventress climbed back up the stairs.

Anika followed her, striking her from behind. Laughing, Ventress leaped up another set of stairs. Turning off her lightsabers, she ran for the bookshelves, levitating books from the shelves and directing them towards Obi-Wan who had ran ahead of Anika.

With deactivated lightsaber in hand, Obi-Wan force held the books in place. Anika ran up to Obi-Wan. Together the two took control of the books, pushing them back to Ventress. She dodged the books, sitting on the ground cross legged.

“Give up, Ventress!” yelled Obi-Wan.

“I am all yours Obi-Wan,” drawled Ventress, activating her lightsabers and torching the stone Anika and Obi-Wan were standing on.

The ground underneath the two gave way. They fell a level, hitting the floor hard.

“Auugh,” groaned Anika, looking up at Ventress.

Ventress walked to the front of the hole, smirking. “You’ve served your purpose.”

Anika stood up, turning to Obi-Wan, expression urgent. “We have to get back. Now!”

“It’s already too late. So hard to know whom to trust these days, _isn't it_?” retorted Ventress, hand on her hip.

“What’s the plan Master?” hissed Anika.

Obi-Wan looked up at Ventress. “Bringing us here was a mistake, _my sweet_. You've _overestimated_ your abilities.”

“Really?” chuckled Ventress, turning away.

Anika and Obi-Wan leaped out of the hole, running after Ventress. She slashed open a window and ran out onto the balcony. She jumped over the edge, landing on a dwarf spider droid. An army of droids stood at her back. “Come and get me _Jedi_.”

Coming to halt before the dwarf spider, Obi-Wan and Anika frowned. “You didn’t tell us you were bringing friends,” said Obi-Wan.

“Poor Obi-Wan. You've been betrayed,” crooned Ventress. “And now we're about to take control of this world.”

Anika jumped on the spider’s legs, slashing the attachment to the building. Obi-Wan followed suit.

Running from the head of the droid to the legs, Ventress leaped at Anika. They traded blows before Ventress slashed Anika’s right eye. She managed to jump back and avoid her eye being slashed, but the lightsaber caught her skin instead.

“Ahhh!” screamed Anika, force pushing Ventress away from her.

“Anika!” yelled Obi-wan, jumping off the falling droid and landing on a flying droid speeder.

Through the pain, Anika managed to land on another speeder, kicking the droid off. Using the force to pilot and numb the pain, she pulled out a bacta eye patch from her belt, taping it to her right eye.

Obi-wan flew closer to Anika, frowning in concern. “What happened to you Anika? You have a bacta eye patch on. Is your eye alright?”

Tapping around the eye patch, Anika winced. “I don’t think the bitch got my eye, just the skin around it and my eyelid.”

“Let Kix have a look at it when we get back to base,” said Obi-Wan, looking away from Anika, towards the horizon.

An explosion sounded in the Republic base’s direction.

\---

Rex limped forwards, holding Slick’s arms behind his back. “I think freedoms gonna have to wait, Kid.”

“Slick? It was you?” exclaimed Obi-Wan, walking towards Rex, Cody and Slick.

Anika followed behind Obi-Wan, crossing her arms.

“He gave us a bit of a chase, Sir,” said Rex, eyes widening when he saw Anika’s bacta pad.

“You couldn't be a greater disappointment. How could you do this to your brothers?” frowned Anika, tears in her eye. _Why would Slick betray his brothers? Wasn’t he close to them?_

Slick huffed, “Only a Jedi would ask that. It's the Jedi who keep my brothers enslaved. We do your bidding. We serve at your whim. I just wanted something more.”

Anika and Obi-Wan sucked in a breath when Slick started talking about slaves. Anika clenched her fists, expression tight.

“And all you had to do to get it was put the rest of us all at risk,” spat Rex.

Slick turned his head to face Rex. “I… I love my brothers. You're too blind to see it, but I was striking a blow for all clones.”

Cody stepped forward. “If you loved your brothers, you wouldn't have put them at risk.”

“You betrayed every one of us,” snarled Rex, shaking Slick.

“Take him to lockup,” gestured Cody, standing aside for the two clones next to him to hold Slick, marching him down the corridor.

Obi-Wan stepped towards Rex and Cody. “Were you able to salvage anything from the weapons depo?”

Rex shook his head. “Slick pretty much scorched the whole thing. That seemed to be what he was going for all along.”

“We managed to save the heavy cannons, though,” added Cody, smiling grimly.

“That's good, cause there are about a thousand battle droids on their way here,” frowned Obi-Wan.

Anika nodded towards the clones. “The fight goes on, gentlemen.”

Obi-Wan and Anika turned away, walking down the corridor. “Get your hip checked out Rex! I saw the way you were limping,” Anika called out over her shoulder.

“Yes General,” said Rex, postured slumped.

“Don’t think I forgot about you, my old Padawan. You are going straight to the Medical Bay with Captain Rex,” chided Obi-Wan.

Anika sighed, “Yes Master but after I speak with Slick. I want to know why he thinks we are enslaving our men.”

“Don’t be too hard on yourself if you don’t like his answer Anika. I know your history,” warned Obi-Wan. “If you aren’t in the Med Bay in an hour, I will get Kix to track you down.”

Body shuddering, Anika nodded.

\---

“Leave us,” ordered Anika to the guards standing in front of Slick’s cell. She sat in a crossed position on the ground opposite his cell.

“Skywalker,” spat Slick.

Anika frowned. “Why did you betray your brothers?”

Snarling, Slick rolled his eyes. “I told you _Jedi_. You enslave us-“

“-How?” interrupted Anika.

“What? What do you mean how?” stuttered Slick.

Anika started off slowly. “I mean, how do you think we enslave you? Do we punish you physically, mentally or emotionally if you complete a task wrong, don’t complete the task or if we are bored?”

Slick faltered, “No.”

“Do we restrict your food and water intake? Do we deny you, your basic needs?” continued Anika.

He scowled. “No.”

Sensing her advantage, Anika leaned forward. “Do we own you? Punish you if you portray a sense of yourself?”

“NO!” snarled Slick.

Anika leant back, hands on her knees. “I was born on Tatooine to my mother, Shmi Skywalker. We lived on the outskirts of Mos Espa. I was a slave,” said Anika, voice monotone and detached.

Slick’s eyes widened.

“Up until I was three, my mother and I were owned by Gardulla the Hutt. I was too young to start work, but my mother worked as a cleaner, cleaning Gardulla’s palace. Luckily Gardulla wasn’t interested in female sex slaves or allowed her court to use her personal slaves.

Sometime later, my _Master_ lost my mother and I in a bet to a Toydarian junk dealer called Watto. By age four, Watto had me working in his shop, fixing usable parts and polishing them. He kept me in the shop for most of the day with little breaks and little water. Most of the time I was battling dehydration just to finish my set workload for the day and go home. If Watto was unsatisfied with me or had to look important in front of his business partners, he would drag me to the middle of Mos Espa and chain me to a pole, whipping my back until he was satisfied. He only stopped if I bled. That’s where I got the scars on my back. In Mos Espa, Watto was a kind owner.

He threatened my mother and I to keep us in line. For my strong mother, he would threaten to beat me or let the local bounty hunters have their way with me. They would use me as a human target and threatened that when I was older, they would rape me, showing me who was superior. Thankfully I left Tatooine before they could follow up on their threats. To keep me in line, Watto would threaten to do the same to my mother. She worked as Watto’s secretary and account manager. That _sleemo_ was to lazy to do any of the hard work himself.

Watto noticed my natural ability for podracing. He would sponsor me in several podraces and bet against me. When my mother learned what Watto had done, she was horrified. Podracing is dangerous for humans because humans don’t have reflexes fast enough to avoid obstacles. It was only because I could use the force I survived.

When I was nine. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn, Senator Amidala, Queen at the time and a Gugan called Jar Jar Binks walked into the shop. A sandstorm was coming, and I offered them shelter in my home. It was there that Master Jinn discovered I had a high mid-chlorian count, higher than Master Yoda’s. The more mid-chlorians you have, the more force sensitive you are. He offered to train me in the ways of the Jedi. Master Jinn betted with Watto for the replacement parts his ship needed and my freedom. If I could win the Boonta Eve Classic podrace I would no longer be a slave. I won the race and Watto handed over my slave records and chip to Master Jinn. All slaves have a transmitter placed inside their bodies. Any attempt of escape and you’re blown up.

After saying goodbye to my mother and promising to come back and free her, I went with Master Jinn. We landed on Naboo as he was still completing a mission. Master Jinn and his Padawan at the time, Obi-Wan Kenobi battled a Sith Lord and Master Jinn died. On his deathbed he made Obi-Wan promise to train me. A couple days later, Obi-Wan was knighted and I was a grieving man’s Padawan.

I trained as a Padawan in the Jedi Order who hates me, thinking I never should have become a Jedi. I was too old, too angry and had an emotional attachment to my mother. I was everything the Jedi Code stood against for.

Fast track ten years later and I was having dreams of my mother dying. The Jedi told me to let the dreams go, that it didn’t mean anything. Senator Amidala promised to go to Tatooine and look for my mother. While I was visiting Kamino, my mother was being tortured by Tuskin Raiders,” finished Anika bitterly.

Slick was silent.

Anika stood up, stretching out the kinks in her body. She faced Slick, smiling sardonically. “You may think you have it bad Slick, but I guarantee there is always someone who has it worse than you.” She moved towards the door. Anika stopped, calling over her shoulder. “I won’t let you go back to Kamino and be decommissioned, but you’ll be rotting in a prison cell. If you change your attitude, I have an off the records job for you. Just something to think about.”

She opened the door, stumbling and held a hand to her eye.

“Sir?” asked Slick concerned. He secretly liked General Skywalker, she made sure his brothers were alright and wanted to know their names, treating them like people, not flesh droids. And after hearing her life’s story, Slick respected and admired her. She was right, she did have a worse childhood than his.

“I’m alright,” placated Anika. “I think my wound might be infected.” She straightened up, nodding at Slick and walking out of the holding cells.

\---

“What have you done _now_ Sir?” asked Kix exasperatedly, watching Anika stumble into his Med Bay.

“It wasn’t my fault Kix! That _bitch_ Ventress slashed my eye and I couldn’t jump back in time,” whined Anika, collapsing onto the bed next to Rex.

With his hip bandaged and, in a splint, Rex chuckled. “If you say so Sir.”

“This is the third time in less than twenty-four hours I’m being ganged up on. What, do I have a gang up on Anika sign plastered to my back?” moaned Anika.

Rex shook his head, smirking. “No Sir, you just make it easy to tease you.”

Anika crossed her arms moodily, “Hmph.”

Kix walked over to Anika, starting the standard health checks. “Is it just your right eye General? If you lie, I can ask General Kenobi.”

“No, it’s just my eye,” sighed Anika.

“I’m going to take off the bacta patch you’ve applied Sir,” warned Kix. Reaching up to Anika’s right eye, Kix carefully peeled the patch away. “Keep your eye closed.” He gently prodded the area around the lightsaber wound.

Pulling back, he wrote something on his datapad. “It doesn’t appear to be infected and the cut isn’t down to the bone.”

“I had a dizzy spell just then,” informed Anika.

Kix hmmed, pulling out a pen light from his belt. “Your dizzy spell is most likely from having an impaired vision for so long. Your body isn’t used to receiving information from only one eye. Have you had perception problems?”

Anika went to shake her head and then aborted the gesture, doubting Kix would approve of her moving her head. “I have, but I used the force to warn me.”

“ _Right, Jedi skills_ ,” muttered Kix. He positioned the pen over Anika’s right eye. “Open your eye for me Sir, I need to check if there are any problems.”

Opening her eye, Anika groaned. “Is this really necessary Kix?”

“Unless you want to go blind because no medic healed an easily fixed problem, then yes,” snapped Kix.

Anika winced as Kix turned the light on and pointed it in her eye.

“Oh, don’t be such a baby,” grumbled Kix. Moving the light over Anika’s pupil, he checked her pupil’s reaction and tracking time.

“Pupils reacting normally with no delay,” mumbled Kix. He walked around the bed to Anika’s right side. “Tell me when you stop seeing me,” ordered Kix. He walked backwards until Anika called out stop at the edge of her peripheral vision.

“Your peripheral vision is normal Sir. Now I’ll test your 20/20 vision,” commented Kix, stepping forward until he stood next to Anika. “Look ahead at the chart in front of you and read the first row aloud.”

“E.”

Kix nodded, “Next row.”

“F P.”

“Next.”

Anika sighed, doing as asked. “T O Z

L P E D

P E C F D

E D F C Z P

F E L O P Z D

D E F P O T E C

L E F O D P C T

F D P L T C E O

P E Z O L C F T P.”

Kix made a noise in the back of his throat. He walked around Anika until he stood in front of her. “It seems your vision is fine, and you can see better than most of the human populace. Overall you just have a burn over you eye and on your eyelid.”

“Can I go then?” asked Anika, nearly jumping of the bed.

“Woah, not so fast General,” said Kix, putting a hand on Anika’s shoulder. “I still need to smear some bacta salve over your injury, letting the wound air out, so it’s less likely you catch an infection.” He pulled a tube from his belt, smothering Anika’s wound in green smelling cream. “Take off your armour and climb under the covers while I get a painkiller drip ready.”

“I don’t need painkillers Kix,” protested Anika.

“I know your pain tolerance is high Sir. If you won’t take it for the pain, it’ll help you sleep better. I don’t want you furrowing your brow and agitating your wound General,” said Kix. Bending to pull out a drawer to the side of Anika’s bed, he grabbed a saline drip and bag full of liquid painkillers. Kix attached the bag to a pole above the bed and approached Anika with the needle. “Roll up your left sleeve Sir,” said Kix, pinching Anika’s forearm skin and placing the needle in the crook of her elbow.

Immediately, Anika bean to feel drowsy. “What did you drug me with Kix?” slurred Anika accusingly.

“What I told you Sir, painkillers and saline. You’ll be safe in the Med Bay General,” said Kix, shaking his head.

Laying back, Anika sluggishly turned her head, looking at Rex in the next bed to her. He was knocked out, snoring slightly. A blur of yellow appeared in front of Anika’s tired eyes. Lifting her head, Anika laughed. “We have matching facial scars Cody!”

Cody turned to look at Kix, raising an eyebrow. “What did you give her?”

“A mixture of morphine and saline.”

“Going for the heavy drugs, are you?” commented Cody.

“If it works. I figured General Skywalker can’t escape the Med Bay if she’s asleep,” shrugged Kix unabashedly.

Cody chuckled. Turning back to watch Anika. She was waving her arms in the air, making starfighter noises and mumbling, “We’re under attack! All squadrons attack the sand monster!”

“How high is she?” asked Cody, raising an eyebrow.

Kix blushed, hand rubbing his neck nervously. “I didn’t know how much the General is resistant to painkillers, so I used the highest dose that I figured wouldn’t kill her from an overdose.”

Cody sighed, shaking his head. “I’m not dealing with Skywalker if she’s still high tomorrow. General Kenobi and Rex can deal with her.” He walked over to Rex’s bed and leant down, pressing a kiss against his forehead. “Get better soon _vod’ika_ , your General will need you to look after her on the front lines.” Cody straightened up, nodded at Kix and walked out of the Med Bay.

“What am I going to do with you?” whispered Kix, still staring at Anika. He walked forward, tucking in the still delirious Jedi. Stroking her hair which had come out of her braid, Kix turned the lights off, walking towards his bunk connected to the Med Bay.

* * *

Mando’a Translation

 _Vod_ – Brother

 _Vod’ika_ – Little brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stopped it there cause otherwise the chapter would be too long
> 
> Tell me what you think and if there are any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes
> 
> Next up, Star Wars the Clone Wars Movie


	7. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tatooine culture about japor snippets is taken from Fialleril's Tatooine Slave Culture headcannon. The battle farewell is mine.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril

“Uggh,” groaned Anika, reaching up to hold her head. She opened her eyes, sensitive to the slither of light in the room.

She sat up, bracing herself as blood rushed from her head.

Everything was spinning. Why was everything spinning? The lights were to bright, the heartbeat machine and snores from injured clones were too loud. Everything was too much, and and and-

She had to get out of here. Where was here?

The scent of bleach and antiseptic assaulted Anika’s nose. She instinctively wrinkled her nose, trying to get the smell out.

The Med Bay. She was in the Med Bay. Why was she in the Med Bay?

What happened?

_Why can’t I remember? Why can’t I remember falling asleep?_

Anika shook her head, hand flying up to rub the pain away. A slight tug pulled at her elbow. “Ow,” she pouted, looking down. Pulling out the drip with a slight wince, Anika let it fall to the ground, listening to it clink as it hit the floor. Transfixed, she watched as droplets of blood trickled down her arm from where she pulled out the needle too roughly. It dripped onto the floor next to the needle with a splat.

Splat. Splat. Splat.

“Whoa, it’s red,” giggled Anika. She felt like she was floating, like she was in a dream she never wanted to end.

“It’s red,” mumbled Anika. “I have to tell Obi, it’s red!”

Standing up, Anika stumbled her way out of the Med Bay.

\---

A crash woke Rex from his sleep. Startled, he rose on his forearms, wiping the evidence of sleep from his eyes.

Kix stood at the foot of his bed, tray of medical supplies at his feet.

“Kix? What’s wrong?” asked Rex, more alert. He could feel his training kicking in. Asses the situation, find the danger. Scanning the room and not discovery anything immediately out of place, Rex turned back to Kix. The medic was still frozen.

“Kix, report!” barked Rex.

Coming out of his stupor, Kix faced Rex, expression stupefied. “She’s done it again. How has she done it again? I made sure she couldn’t do it again.”

“Who’s done what again?” questioned Rex, frowning. _Who was she? Was it the General?_

He felt a spike of alarm at his thoughts. In the short time he has known General Skywalker, she has demonstrated her recklessness when it came to her health and the only female on base was the General.

Rex turned his head, facing the General’s bed. The Genera’s empty bed. A thrill of fear shot his heart. _Where was she? Had the enemy snuck in while everyone was asleep and dragged the General from her bed and I was too out of it to notice?_

He began to berate himself, _stupid, we’re still in a war zone. Why had I let my guard done?_

“Where’s the General?” demanded Rex, swinging his legs off the bed. Now was no time to wince because of his pain. His General could have been tortured or killed and he wouldn’t know because he let his stupid feelings take over, thinking he was safe, instead of his mind that said he was in a war zone.

Stepping forward, Kix shook his head. “I don’t know.” He walked towards the Med Bay comm, turning it on. Hesitating, he frowned. _Should I bother the men? I’m sure she’s just in her room, not able to stand the Med Bay._

 _But what if she isn’t?_ a voice piped up. _What if she’s being integrated and tortured while you’re standing here hesitating? Who knows what the Separatists would do with a Jedi?_

Kix frowned grimly, speaking into the comm. **“Attention all troopers. We have a missing General. I repeat General Skywalker is missing.”**

Immediately, the sirens began to whirl.

\---

Anika pays no mind to the stomping of boots and rushed conversation outside the room she found herself in, focused on her task.

_“Where’s the General?”_

_“I don’t know Sir.”_

_“Attention all troops, we have a runaway patient high on morphine.”_

_“Not again.”_

_“I heard it was the General.”_

_“Do you think she’s been captured?”_

_“Maybe. Who knows what the Seppies do?”_

In the corner, there was an adorable white stocky creature with two brown short wings, flat beakless face and two orange webbed feet. It had large telescopic black eyes and fluffy, dense feathers.

“Aww,” cooed Anika, walking towards the creature. “I’m gonna call you Fluffy,” declared Anika.

Fluffy tilted its head, curious eyes looking up at Anika. It trilled a short song, before it waddled into a hole beneath a shelf, next to the wall.

Leaning down, Anika reached a hand out, trying to pull Fluffy out. “Come out of there Fluffy, I want to pet you!”

Taking Anika’s outstretched hand as a game, Fluffy burbled, running underneath the shelf to another hiding spot.

Face lightening up, Anika laughed, walking to Fluffy’s new nook. She knelt, head on the floor, looking at Fluffy. “Found you!”

Ruffling its feathers, the creature bobbed it’s head, expression expectant.

Anika frowned, thinking. “Do you want me to hide this time?”

Nodding, Fluffy turned around, hiding its eyes with its wings.

Looking around the room, Anika rushed to find a hiding spot. There! Wedged in between two shelves was a curtain. She could hide behind it!

The creature and Jedi continued to play hide and seek, never knowing the ensuring panic outside their bubble of a room.

\---

“Captain, what’s going on? I heard alarms and something about Anika?” demands Obi-Wan, striding into the Command Room in rumpled sleep clothes.

Rex looks up from the map of the base and surrounding area he was studying. He salutes, straightening up. “General Kenobi.”

Frowning, Obi-Wan looks around at the assembled men in the Command Room. Why is Anika’s medic, Kix here?

“Captain?”

Shifting his weight and his leg still wrapped, Rex swallows. “This morning at 05.14 standard hours, General Skywalker was discovered missing from her medical bed. Assuming the worst, Kix sounded the alarm to alert troops that General Skywalker is missing, most likely kidnapped by the Separatists.”

“Sith spawned Seppies,” muttered a clone at the back of the room.

Stroking his beard, Obi-Wan nodded. “Have you checked the base? Made sure Anika hadn’t wondered back to her quarters, before assuming the worst? You know she’s escaped the Med Bay before.”

Kix blushed, shaking his head. “No Sir. I saw an empty bed, needle discarded on the floor and drops of blood. I panicked and sent out an alarm.”

“It happens to the best of us Kix,” soothed Obi-Wan. “Let’s make sure she’s in the base hiding somewhere before we accuse the Separatists and storm their base.”

The clones awkwardly laughed, sheepish. “Yes Sir.”

Stepping towards the bases projection, Obi-Wan passed a datapad to Cody. “Commander Cody, I want you to organize search parties for General Skywalker around the base. Captain Rex, Kix I want you to search the most likely places Anika will be inside the base. Check the Mess Hall, her quarters, Freshers, Training Rooms, Gun Range, places like those.”

“Yes Sir!” nodded the three clones. Rex hesitated, about to walk out the door. “What are you going to do Sir?”

“Me?” asked Obi-Wan. He smiled absentmindedly. “I’ll be wondering the base looking for Anika, I suppose.”

A few of the clones sweatdropped, nodding.

\---

Obi-Wan finds her in an out of the way storage closet.

Hearing the door open, Anika turned away from her game with Fluffy. Her excitement was clear in her force presence and body language as she saw her Master. “Obi! I had to tell you something, but I forgot,” she wilted.

Walking inside, Obi-wan looked around. Anika was standing in a cramped supply closet, with objects stuffed on shelves. What was Anika doing in here?

Frowning, he studied Anika closely. Her eyes were red, she was shaking and her emotions in the force were constantly changing. All signs pointed to his former Padawan being drugged or poisoned.

“Obi-Wan? There’s this cute creature that I just have to squeeze and pat,” whispered Anika, staring at an empty spot to her left.

Behind him, Artoo beeped concerned.

“Oh dear,” said Obi-Wan, stepping towards Anika. “You’re hallucinating Nika.” He grabbed her hand and tucked it into the crook of his elbow. “Let’s get you back to Kix.”

“I had to tell you something but then I saw this cute creature and I just had to pat it. It’s in the corner,” repeated Anika, pointing to the far corner of the room. She turned towards the corner, expression falling as tears started making their way down her checks. “It’s not there anymore,” wailed Anika, throwing herself in her Master’s arms. “Why isn’t it there anymore?” she hiccupped.

Letting out an oomph, he patted Anika’s back. “There, there Anika. I’m sure the creature will come back,” consoled Obi-Wan, guiding her out of the storage room. “Why don’t we see Rex? Would you like that?”

“Rex?” asked Anika, voice small as she lifted her head from Obi-Wan’s shoulder, tear tracks visible.

Obi-Wan nodded, “You like him, and he can make you feel better.” _Also, he can keep an eye on you,_ he thought.

[Captain comfort] beeped Artoo, wheeling behind the two Jedi.

The two entered the Med Bay, where Anika froze, hiding her face back into Obi-Wan’s shoulder. “Noo!” she whined. “I don’t wanna!”

Sighing, Obi-Wan takes her chin in hand, tilting her head back. “Use your words Anika.”

“I don’t wanna go to Med Bay. It smells funny and it’s loud and everything’s to much!” she hyperventilated.

“Breath with me Anika, in and out,” coached Obi-Wan, stroking her hair.

Anika calmed down, scowling grumpily.

“Why doesn’t Kix take a look and after you can go to the Recreation Room, watch a holo?” suggested Obi-Wan.

Pouting, Anika looked up at Obi-Wan. “With Rex.”

Laughing, Obi-Wan walked her towards Kix who was waiting for them, tapping his foot. “Rex can watch the holo with you.”

“We’re watching Captain Rygaen’s Ploy, with Hawk as well,” added Anika.

“I’m sure I can convince Hawk to watch Captain Rygaen’s Ploy with you and Rex,” smiled Obi-Wan.

Kix stepped forward, taking a hold of Anika’s arm. “Sit down Sir, while I check if you’ve injured yourself further.”

He straightened her left arm. Grabbing a cloth, he wiped away the dried blood. Once the blood was gone, only a small hole stayed. After slapping on a band aid, Kix looked back up at Anika.

“Ow!” whined Anika.

Rolling his eyes, Kix let go of Anika’s arm. “You don’t need anything else for your arm General, but I’ll like someone to monitor you as your high wears off. I heard your conversation with General Kenobi, and you can stay in the Rec Room-“

Anika cheered.

“-As long as you drink fluids and have something to eat,” finished Kix, sighing. _“It’s not like I can keep you here is it?”_

Jumping off the bed, Anika sways, nearly falling over. Obi-Wan reaches to steady her, holding her weight as they walk out of the Med Bay and towards the Recreation Room. “Kix, I would like to have a chat with you, after I make sure Anika is settled,” said Obi-Wan, voice hard.

Kix nods, swallowing thickly. “Yes Sir.”

The Master and ex-Padawan walk down the corridors with Obi-Wan nodding to passing clones, expression serene with arms full of Anika who has taken it upon herself to climb him like a monkey.

The passing clones do a double take, expressions incredulous. “Did you see that?” they whisper to their brothers who drag them along the corridor, faces pinched. “Yes, I saw that vode. It doesn’t mean you can gawk at the Generals.”

Walking into the Rec Room, Obi-Wan immediately spotted the couches with threadbare blankets. Directing Anika to one of the couches, he bent down so she could slither off him and settle onto the couch.

Sighing contently, Anika looked up at her Master, pouting. “Rex? Hawk?”

“After I set up Captain Rygaen’s Ploy and have a chat with Kix, I’ll find Rex and Hawk,” promised Obi-Wan, leaning down and stroking Anika’s hair. He stood up, knees cracking as he walked towards the holo projector. Selecting the holo Anika wanted, Obi-Wan handed her the remote. “Why don’t you take a nap while I find Hawk and Rex? When you wake up, they’ll be there and you can watch your holo together,” suggested Obi-Wan.

Anika tilted her head, considering the offer. After a couple of minutes, she dipped her head, relaxing back down on the couch.

“Watch over her Artoo,” ordered Obi-Wan walking out of the room. “Make sure she doesn’t get up and escape again. She’ll give me more grey hairs if she does,” he muttered.

Artoo beeped, rolling back and forth. [Affirmative Jedi Master. Watch Mechanic with life].

“Good,” said Obi-Wan softly. He headed back to the Med Bay, force presence thunderous as his facial expression was tranquil.

“Kix, why is my ex-Padawan high?” greeted Obi-Wan.

Looking up from the supplies he was inventorying, Kix winced. “Last night at 20.26 standard hours, I administered General Skywalker a dose of Morphine in a saline drip. The dose immediately took effect, she was knocked out in minutes. I didn’t account for other factors, so the Morphine must have still been in her system when she woke up.”

“And she woke up disorientated from the drugs,” added Obi-Wan.

Kix nodded, staying silent.

Obi-Wan stroked his beard, brow furrowed. “I see.”

Kix felt beads of sweat fall down the back of his neck. _Will General Kenobi ship me back to Kamino to have me reconditioned?_ A shiver ran up his spine. _Or have me decommissioned?_ he thought in resignation. _I kriffed up, I overdosed General Skywalker, she could have died! I’m lucky she didn’t die. I wouldn’t be having this conversation with General Kenobi, I would already be on a transport headed to Kamino._

Unknowing of the clone trooper’s thoughts, Obi-Wan spoke up. “As punishment for overdosing Anika-“

Shoulder’s tightening, Kix sucked in a breath.

“-You will be given one-week mandatory leave from medical practices, unless you are needed in an emergency, effective immediately. Unfortunately, we are too far out to reach a Republic outpost to drop you off before your leave is up,” finished Obi-Wan.

Giving a sigh of relief, Kix nodded. He won’t be sent back to Kamino. Pausing, he let the order sink in. “Sir, why am I on leave?” he asked in disbelief. Everyone knew he was a workaholic. What would he do when he has free time?

Smiling, Obi-Wan answered. “This war has made everyone tense. It would be good for you to relax Kix. That includes being banned from the Med Bay and reading medical texts.”

Kix made a wounded noise.

Face serious, Obi-Wan held his arms behind his back, voice firm. “Make sure an incident like this does not happen again, Soldier. We are on call every minute. If General Skywalker was incapacitated because of an easily fixed mistake when we had to deploy, the consequences would be severe.”

Swallowing heavily, Kix saluted. “Yes, General Kenobi. It won’t happen again.”

Obi-Wan turned to the door, off to track down Hawk and Rex for his ex-Padawan. “See that it won’t, trooper.”

Looking back, Obi-Wan found it hilarious. Anika had been unintentionally drugged by her well-meaning CMO.

\---

“Sir, the droids are advancing!” yelled a clone, interrupting his superior officers meeting.

“Are you sure?” asked Obi-Wan, alarmed.

The clone nodded. “Positive General. Scouts have seen them marching on the main road.”

Anika ran to the wall comm, turning it on. **“Attention all troops, battle stations! I repeat battle stations!”**

\---

The sound of screams and lasers being fired echoed throughout the battlefield. Explosions racked each end of the Christophian street the opposing enemies were fighting on.

Anika ran through the haze of fog and past dead clones. Rex, Obi-Wan and Cody ran with her.

 _Don’t think about them, you can morn them later,_ chanted Anika.

[More droids] beeped Artoo worriedly, rolling past Anika.

 _Great, if Artoo is worried, I am in big trouble_ , thought Anika. She stopped away in front of the approaching spider droids, calling out over her shoulder. “They’re _back!_ ”

Obi-Wan caught up to her, frowning. “I told you this victory was to easy,” said Obi-Wan, deactivated lightsaber in hand. “We never should have sent the ship back for supplies.”

Growling, Anika turned to look at Obi-Wan. “It wasn’t _my_ idea to send the ship back.”

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan turned to look at the clones assembled behind him. “Alright men, second wave incoming!

“Rex, you and your men follow me!” ordered Anika, running towards the droids.

“Cody, battle positions!” commanded Obi-Wan.

Cody ran ahead of Obi-Wan, gesturing for the men to follow him. “Up to the front!”

Running through the side streets, Anika grinned. This was the element she belonged in, creating havoc, destruction and mischief for her enemies. It seemed Ko’s nickname was apt for her.

“We’ll climb up the side of that sphere ahead,” yelled Anika, pointing to a massive grey sphere situated in between two towers.

“Yes Sir,” nodded the clones running alongside Anika.

The group reach the sphere and scaled up, using their grabbling guns. Reaching the top, Anika surveyed the battlefield. They were behind and to the side of enemy lines. Battle droids marched past them, unknowing of the enemy in their midst.

“What’s our plan of attack Sir?” asked Rex.

Grinning, Anika turned to look back at Rex. “Wait and see.”

The clones shifted. “General?”

Anika held her arms out, eyes closed, concentrating. She immersed herself in the force, feeling the rivers flow around her. Projecting her intentions outwards, the force seemed to giggle, nudging her towards her objective. Feeling a spider droid, Anika wrapped her force presence around its body and individual legs. The force amplified her power and together the two tipped the spider droid backwards, crushing droids as it landed and blocking the path for the advancing droids.

Opening her eyes and letting her force presence fall away, Anika grinned fiercely. The force tightened around her in an invisible hug and melted away.

“Woah!” exclaimed the clones, cheering.

Pulling her lightsaber of her belt, Anika looked forward. “Follow me!” She leapt off the sphere, falling towards the remaining droids underneath her. She landed on another spider droid. Lightening her lightsaber, Anika turned towards the last remaining spider droid, deflecting its shots back towards it.

Rex and his men ignited their jetpacks, flying after Anika and landing at the droid’s legs. They ran around the droid, yelling insults and shooting its body.

Anika flipped onto her droid legs. She made a slash on the droid’s side and jumped to its canon.

The remaining spider droid aimed at Anika, but it hit the cut Anika had made, destroying the droid. Jumping off the exploding droid, Anika moved towards the other spider droid, slashing its legs. The droid fell, crushing anything underneath it.

Lightsaber extended and reflecting shots, Anika ran back to Obi-Wan, behind the barricade the clones had erected. “We’re gonna need reinforcements,” she greeted.

“We haven’t been able to get through to the admiral,” said Obi-Wan, lightsaber in front of him.

The Separatist tanks moved past the fallen spider droids, advancing. Republic heavy cannons fired a volley of shots towards them.

Suddenly the droids stopped and turned around, retreating.

“They’re pulling back!” exclaimed Anika in surprise.

A Republic Nu-class transport flew overhead, landing behind Anika and Obi-Wan.

“Looks like help has arrived,” said Obi-Wan as Artoo rolled up to them, dome spinning.

He rammed Anika’s shins, beeping. [Worried Mechanic].

Anika laughed, patting Artoo’s dome as she walked towards the newly arrived ship. “Don’t be worried for me Artoo, I’m fine!”

Obi-Wan walked on the other side of Anika. “That was a big stunt you pulled Anika, pushing the spider droid. Are you sure you don’t have force exhaustion?”

Smiling, Anika shook her head, braid flying. “I’m fine Master, the force helped me.”

“Alright,” replied Obi-Wan, unconvinced. “Our cruiser must be back.”

“Which means we’ll be able to get our reinforcements.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Then it looks like our problems are solved. Fresh troops, new supplies and perhaps they brought my new Padawan with them.”

Anika looked over at Obi-Wan, expression mocking. “You really think it’s a good idea to bring a Padawan learner into all this?”

“I spoke to Master Yoda about it, you should put in a request for one. You’d make a good teacher.”

Laughing, Anika moved her arm down sharply. “No thanks.”

“Anika, teaching is a privilege. And it’s part of a Jedi responsibility to help train the next generation,” lectured Obi-Wan.

The two stopped in front of the ship, ramp extending. “A padawan would just slow me down,” retorted Anika.

A young female Togruta wearing a dark red bandeau top across her developing chest, skirt with a purple sash, white tights, and dark red boots and fingerless gloves, walked down the ramp, looking around. She also wore a slika beaded padawan braid attached to her right front lekku and lightsaber on her belt.

“A youngling?” asked Obi-Wan in astonishment.

“Who are you supposed to be? And why are you wearing no armour and suggestive clothes in a battlefield?” asked Anika baffled. The girl wasn’t wearing any armour at all! What did she expect to happen? That she could waltz through a battle without getting hit?

[No protection] warbled Artoo.

The youngling walked up to the two, expression annoyed. “I’m _Ahsoka_. Master Yoda sent me. I was told to tell both of you that you must get back to the Jedi temple immediately, there’s an emergency.” Ahsoka turned to Anika. “And for your information Master Skywalker, I can’t perform at my best wearing restrictive armour and flowing clothes.”

Anika frowned gesturing. “Well I don’t know if _you’ve_ noticed, but we’re in a bit of an emergency right here. And don’t get snippy with me.”

Obi-Wan cut in, arms crossed. “Yes, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we’ve been calling for help.”

“Master Yoda hadn’t heard from you, so he sent me to deliver the message.,” said Ahsoka, looking up at Obi-Wan.

Anika huffed, turning around. “ _Oh great, they don’t even know we’re in trouble_!”

Ahsoka looked down, frowning. “Maybe you can relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off.”

Turning back to Ahsoka, Anika nodded. “That might work.”

The three headed for a moveable holotable.

Anika turned the table on. “Come in Resolute, this is General Skywalker.”

A clone personal answered. “Yes General?”

Obi-Wan stepped forward. “We require to connect with the Jedi Temple.”

“We’re under attack by Separatist warships, but I’ll try to make contact with the Jedi Temple for you. Stand by.” Said the clone. He typed something into his holotable and the line went dark.

Standing around the table, Anika, Obi-Wan and Ahsoka looked at each other awkwardly.

Yoda popped up, blue silhouette projected. “Master Kenobi, glad Ahsoka found you, I am.”

“Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Out support ships have all been destroyed,” replied Obi-Wan firmly.

“Send reinforcements to you, we will,” said Yoda, projection flickering.

Startled, Obi-Wan leaned forward. “Master Yoda? Master Yoda!”

The projection changed back to the clone personal. “We’ve lost the transmission Sir.”

Another clone walked up to the projection, door closing behind him. “We have to leave orbit immediately, more enemy ships have just arrived. We’ll get back to you as soon as we can.”

The transmission died.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to hold out a little longer,” said Anika bitterly.

Obi-Wan looked at Anika and then turned to Ahsoka. “My apologies, young one. It’s time for a proper introduction.” He stepped towards Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked up at Obi-Wan. “I’m the new Padawan learner. I’m Ahsoka Tano.”

“I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, your new Master,” introduced Obi-Wan.

“I’m at your service Master,” said Ahsoka, bowing her head.

Nodding, Obi-Wan gestured at Anika. “This is Anika Skywalker, my ex-padawan.”

Ahsoka turned to Anika, hesitating before she bowed her head again. “Master Skywalker.”

“Padawan Tano,” replied Anika, still annoyed from earlier. She turned to Obi-Wan. “What’s our next plan Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “It won’t be long before those droids figure out a way around our cannons.”

“I’ll check on Rex in the lookout post,” said Anika, turning away.

“You better take Ahsoka with you Anika. I imagine she’ll work with you quite a bit, seeing as you have similar personalities,” smirked Obi-Wan.

Anika froze, taking a breath in and out. “She’s _your_ Padawan. Shouldn’t she bond with you?”

“Oh no, not right now. I have paperwork to do. Ahsoka would find it terribly boring,” said Obi-Wan

Ahsoka spoke up hesitantly, “Um Master Kenobi, I’m _your_ padawan, not Master Skywalker’s.”

“Yeah Obi-Wan,” spat Anika.

Obi-Wan smiled. “You are Ahsoka, but you need battle experience and Anika here is quite skilled in battle.”

“You’re only complimenting me, so I take the youngling along, aren’t you?” whined Anika.

“I’m not sure what you mean old Padawan of mine,” drawled Obi-Wan.

Anika hissed, stalking away.

\---

“What’s the status Rex?” asked Anika, walking towards Rex, Ahsoka in tow.

Rex turned around, helmet off. “Quiet for now, Sir. They’re gearing up for another assault.” He turned to look at Ahsoka, expression incredulous. “Who’s the youngling?”

Ahsoka turned from looking at her surroundings. “I’m Master Kenobi’s Padawan. The names Ahsoka Tano.”

“Sir, I thought you said you’d never associate with General Kenobi’s new Padawan if he had one,” said Rex frowning.

“The youngling isn’t with me. Obi-Wan forced her to come here so she could experience what it’s like to be in battle,” said Anika annoyed.

Rex nodded. “A shiny, Sir?”

Ahsoka spoke up, pointing at Rex. “What’s a shiny?” she then turned to Anika, “Hey, stop calling me that! You’re stuck with me Skygirl.”

The clones around the two were too late to stifle their laughter.

Anika glared at Rex then turned to Ahsoka, hands on her hips. “What did you just call me? And don’t get snippy with me little one. You know I don’t even think you’re old enough to be a padawan.”

“Well maybe I’m not! But Master Yoda thinks I am,” smirked Ahsoka.

“Well you’re not with Master Yoda now. So, if you’re ready, you start better start proving it. Captain Rex will show you how a _little respect_ can go a long way,” scowled Anika.

Rex startled. “Ahh, right. Come on youngling.” He turned away, holding his helmet under his arm.

“ _Padawan,_ ” stressed Ahsoka, following Rex.

As they walked away, Anika heard their conversation.

“Sooo, if you’re a captain and I’m a Jedi, then technically I outrank you right?” asked Ahsoka, smiling cheekily.

Shaking his head, Rex answered. “In my book, experience outranks everything. And your Master’s second in command, Commander Cody doesn’t outrank you.”

Ahsoka nodded her head. “Well if experience outranks everything, I guess I better start getting some. I have to prove myself to Commander Cody.”

A sonic boom resonated throughout the city, expanding red forcefield following.

“Rex!” yelled Anika, turning to run back to Obi-Wan.

Rex scooped his helmet on, running back to Anika. “Coming General!”

“What’s that?” questioned Ahsoka, pointing to the red forcefield as she ran next to Rex.

“That, Snips is an energy shield,” answered Anika. “It’s gonna make things damn near impossible. If you wanted battle experience, you’re about to get plenty.”

The three sprinted to Obi-Wan who was standing in front of a holomap of the city.

“The energy shield generator is somewhere in this area,” greeted Obi-Wan, pointing to the map. “They’re slowly increasing the diameter and keeping it just ahead of their troops.”

Rex stepped forward. “Heavy cannons are gonna be useless against that Sir.”

Obi-Wan stroked his beard. “As they get closer, I suppose we could try to draw them into the buildings. That might level the playing field a bit.”

Ahsoka looked up from the map. “If that shield’s gonna be such a problem, why don’t we just take it out?”

“Easier said than done, little one,” argued Rex.

Anika stepped forward, crossing her arms. “Well I for one,” cough, “agree with her. Someone has to get to that shield generator and destroy it, that’s the key.”

“Right then,” said Obi-Wan. “Maybe you two can tip toe through enemy lines and solve this particular problem together. It would be an excellent bonding exercise.”

“What? Why can’t you, _you’re_ her Master,” whined Anika, hands on her hips.

Hiding a grin, Obi-Wan answered. “It’ll teach you responsibility Anika, looking out for and instructing Ahsoka. Now Ahsoka, show me that you can listen and make tactical decisions with the information you have available to you.”

“Can do Master!” grinned Ahsoka.

Anika looked at Ahsoka, expression hard. “ _I’ll_ decide what we do. I’m the senior Jedi.”

Obi-Wan turned back to the map. “If Rex, Cody and I can engage them here,” he pointed to in front of a cluster of buildings. Then pointed to behind the buildings. “You two might have a chance to get through their lines undetected, here.”

“They won’t have much time, the droids far outnumber us, so our ability to street fight is limited without the use of heavy cannons,” cautioned Rex. “They will march forward with the protection of their shield until they are right on top of our cannons, then they’ll blow them away.”

Ahsoka smiled, hand on her hip. “We’ll figure out a way. Come on Master, let’s go.”

“I’m _not_ your Master and if we survive this, _Snips_ , you and I are gonna have a talk,” grumbled Anika, walking after Ahsoka. Her sharp hearing caught Rex’s and Obi-Wan conversation.

“They make…. quite a pair don’t they Sir? You think they have a chance?” asked Rex concerned.

“They better. If they can’t turn off that shield generator before it reaches the heavy cannons… there’ll be no escape for any of us,” finished Obi-Wan gravely.

\---

Ahsoka and Anika settled on a balcony, overlooking the Separatist army.

Making sure her backpack wouldn’t impede her movements, Ahsoka turned to Anika. “So, what’s the plan?”

“Hmph,” said Anika, shifting her macrobinoculars away from her face. She turned her head to the side, looking at Ahsoka. “I thought _you_ were the one with the plan.”

Ahsoka walked across the small balcony. “No, I’m the one with the enthusiasm. You’re the one with the experience, which I’m looking forward to learning from.”

Anika turned back to look through her binoculars. “Well first, we need to get behind that shield, then get past their tank lines.”

Through her binoculars, Anika could see squadrons of battle droids and super battle droids marching on both sides of the tanks.

“Why don’t we just go around? Outflank them?” asked Ahsoka, walking around to Anika’s left side.

“That’d take too long.”

“Sneak through the middle then?” offered Ahsoka.

Eyes still glued to her macrobinoculars, Anika debunked Ahsoka’s suggestions. “Impossible. Unless you turn yourself into a….. droid,” trailed off Anika. She removed her binoculars, tucking them back into her belt.

“All right. You win. My first lesson will be to wait while the more experienced Jedi, meaning you, will come up with the answer,” said Ahsoka, crossing her arms.

“Well the wait’s over, I’ve got a plan,” informed Anika, making her way off the balcony.

Ahsoka hurried after her, “Are you going to _inform me of your plan_ Master?”

Anika grinned, landing on the ground. “Nope! You’ll have to wait and see or figure it out.” She began looking for a metal crate that fit Ahsoka and her.

Finding one, Anika grabbed it, turning towards the main road.

“Why do you have a crate?” asked Ahsoka.

“Your next lesson is to figure out my plan. Use the information around you and what you know. You are dead if you can’t counteract your enemies’ tactics,” lectured Anika.

Frowning, Ahsoka skipped alongside Anika. “Are you going to throw it at the droids?”

“No.”

“Use it to dig a hole?”

“Wrong.”

Ahsoka kept giving suggestions until they progressively turned more extravagant. “Are you going to sell it to pirates, who will then give you gunships, so you can fly over the Seppies and bomb them?”

Anika laughed, tears in her eyes. “No!” _Force, was I as creative as Ahsoka when I was a Padawan?_ thought Anika.

They reached a building before the main road. Anika knelt, putting the crate down. “Kneel Ahsoka and I’ll position the crate over us.”

“Why are we….. oh! It’s so the droids can’t see us, but we can pass undetected through the energy shield right in front of them!” exclaimed Ahsoka. “Good thinking Master.”

“Just get under the crate,” said Anika, rolling her eyes.

She set the crate over the top of them and they began to crawl until they reached the middle of the road.

After the first ten minutes, Ahsoka began to fidget. “Why are they taking so long?”

“Why don’t you lightly meditate,” replied Anika, starting to get annoyed. She peaked out of the crate, checking to see how far away the droids were. They were nearly fifty meters in front, generator shield just about to pass Ahsoka and Anika.

Ahsoka began to whine again.

“Shh, they’re nearly here,” reprimanded Anika.

The two held their breath, waiting for the energy field to wash over them and droids march past them.

“This is a stupid plan! We should fight these guys, instead of just sneaking around,” whispered Ahsoka.

“Except for the fact that their deflective energy shield just passed over us. If you can’t cross their lines, let their lines cross you,” snarked Anika.

Ahsoka frowned. “If you say so.”

They began slowly crawling past the droids, towards the shield’s generator.

“I think we may have passed all of them Master. We may pull this off yet,” said Ahsoka after they had crawled for a while.

Anika let out a breath, warning Ahsoka, “We still have a ways to go before we get to the generator station.”

“Do we still need this thing? I can’t take it anymore. I have to stand up,” grumbled Ahsoka. She stood up, Anika following suit and walked forwards, crate still over their heads, blocking their vision.

Looking over her shoulder, Anika frowned. “You have got to be careful! You never know what you’re gonna run into.”

After Anika spoke, the crate hit something hard. Tumbling from the force, Anika and Ahsoka landed on their backs. Above them was a droidika with its shield activated.

“See what I mean?” yelled Anika, pulling out her lightsaber and lighting it.

The two females crawled backwards one handed, deflecting the droidika’s shots.

“We can’t beat it’s shield,” grunted Ahsoka, standing up.

“Run!” ordered Anika.

“What? Jedi don’t run!” exclaimed Ahsoka.

Stepping backwards, Anika answered, voice hard. “I said, run!”

Turning around, they ran. The droid deactivated its shield, rolling after the Jedi.

“Ahsoka, stop!”

“Make up your mind!” screamed Ahsoka, still running.

“I said, stop!” ordered Anika.

Stopping and turning around, Ahsoka slashed the droid rolling towards her. Anika destroyed the metal pieces that had split in two.

Deactivating her saber, Anika stood up from her crouch and turned back the way they were going before. “Good. You take direction well.”

They ran until they reached the outcrop of crystal the generator was stationed on.

“There it is. Come on,” smiled Ahsoka.

“Stay close. We’ve gotta be careful,” said Anika, standing behind a piece of rubble.

Ahsoka ran ahead. “Come on!”

Anika jerked her arm out, too late to hold Ahsoka back. “Wait!”

“Why? We’re almost there. It’s right-” said Ahsoka over her shoulder. She tripped over a piece of thin metal sticking out of the ground.

Anika ran after Ahsoka. “I said wait!”

Droids popped out of the ground after Ahsoka had tripped over their trap.

“Forget about the droids! Set those chargers!” yelled Anika, turning her lightsaber on. She destroyed the droids she ran past.

Reaching the cone shape generator, Ahsoka began to climb, pulling out a bomb from her pack. A droid crept up behind her. Sensing the droid, Ahsoka rolled out of the way, lighting her saber. She flipped over the large droid and cut it’s legs off, force pushing it away.

The droid landed and rolled over several more sticks in the ground, activating more droids to pop up.

Wincing, Ahsoka apologised.

“Whose side are you on anyways?” growled Anika, lightsaber ready.

“Setting the chargers,” informed Ahsoka, voice meek.

Anika stepped back, setting into an opening position of her lightsaber form. “I could use a little help!”

“Skygirl, don’t move!” ordered Ahsoka.

Confused, Anika looked around. “What?” A slab of rock with a convenient hole in the middle, fell towards Anika. “No, no, no!” She ducked, hands over her head, saber still activated.

The slab slammed the ground, missing Anika. Standing up from her crouch, Anika heaved a relieved sigh, then looked at Ahsoka. “Arrgh! You could have gotten me killed!” she accused.

Ahsoka approached Anika, hands up in the surrendering position. “I know what I’m doing.”

Anika stomped towards Ahsoka, expression furious. “I had everything under control.”

“I just saved your life!” protested Ahsoka, turning to the side as Anika stalked past her, towards the shield generator.

“Did you get the chargers set?” grounded out Anika, turning back to Ahsoka and crossing her arms.

Ahsoka grit her teeth. “Yes”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

Facing the generator, Ahsoka pushed a button on her glove.

The generator exploded and the red shield hanging over the sky began to recede. Republic LAAT/i gunships flew overhead, heading behind the heavy cannons.

“Just in time,” smiled Anika, looking up at the sky. Her smiled dropped of her face as she turned towards Ahsoka. Anika sat beside the sulking padawan. “You’re reckless little one. You wouldn’t last a day as my padawan. We’re too alike and I would get frustrated with you.”

Ahsoka hanged her head. She had made a terrible first impression on her padawan sister and Master Kenobi had raised Master Skywalker as his first Padawan, he clearly favoured her. If Master Skywalker didn’t like her and told Master Kenobi, then surely, he would send her back to the temple. This was her last attempt to have a Master before she got shipped to the Jedi Service Corps and her dreams of becoming a Jedi were over.

“But you might make it as Obi-Wan’s Padawan. Force knows he put up with me as a hellish Padawan. If he can put up with me as a child and raise me into Knighthood, he can teach you too. He’s already taught one Padawan and refined his teaching style, so he can cater to your learning style, which I suspect is like mine and not get upset with you. Besides teaching isn’t really my thing. I can get into mischief with you and I won’t have to reprimand you. Something tells me that we’ll be seeing each other a lot in this war, Padawan Sister,” finished Anika.

“Really?” asked Ahsoka looking up at Anika.

Anika laughed, “Of course. I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it Snips.”

Jumping up, Ahsoka glomped Anika, burying her head in Anika’s neck. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” squealed Ahsoka, laughing disbelievingly.

“Omph,” groaned Anika, wrapping her arms around Ahsoka. “Careful of your lekku Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka pulled back, blushing. “Sorry Skygirl.”

Smiling softly, Anika stood up, reaching out a hand to Ahsoka. “Come on, I’ll give you a piggyback ride, but only this once. I loved it when Obi-Wan did this for me.”

Giggling, Ahsoka took Anika’s hand and settled on her back, leaning her chin on Anika’s hair. “Did you and Master Kenobi get caught?”

“Oh yeah, loads of times. One-time Obi-Wan rounded the corner where the Jedi Council had finished a meeting and were walking out of the doors, Obi-Wan was mortified. He kept stuttering, while I was smothering my laughter into his hair,” said Anika, smiling fondly in remembrance.

“Tell me more!” grinned Ahsoka, bouncing her body.

Anika winced. “Hey easy Snips. I’ll tell you more embarrassing stories about Obi-Wan while we walk back to camp alright?”

“Yes Master!”

“You know I’m not your Master, right?” sighed Anika.

Ahsoka grinned brightly, “Oh I know, but you’re teaching me as well, so I consider you my Master.”

Anika shook her head, trying not to figure out youngling logic. “Just remember, I’m the fun Master alright Ahsoka.”

“Yes, Master Skywalker,” smiled Ahsoka.

Anika continued to walk until a gunship landed in front of her. She knelt, letting go of Ahsoka and stepped onto the ship, hanging onto the handlebars as Ahsoka followed her.

“Great job General Skywalker,” greeted Rex. He nodded at Ahsoka. “You too kid.”

Ahsoka nodded, looking up to Rex and holding onto the bag that contained the chargers.

The flight was quiet, everyone in their own thoughts. The gunship landed at the base of a cruiser, clones marching down the extended ramp.

“Thanks for the ride Rex,” said Anika, waving goodbye.

“Anytime, Sir,” replied Rex.

Ahsoka and Anika stepped of the ship, walking towards Yoda and Obi-Wan who were talking in front of them.

“Master Yoda,” bowed Anika. She turned to Obi-Wan. “Apparently I’m your new Padawan’s co-Master.”

“Mmm. Trouble, you had, with Ahsoka. Yes, sense it in the force, I can,” said Yoda, looking up at Anika.

Anika turned to Obi-Wan, expression confused. He shook his head.

“If not ready to let go of your old Master, Knight Skywalker, the perhaps-“ continued Yoda.

Ahsoka hanged her head.

Anika cut Yoda off. “No, wait a minute. I know you think I’m angry and can’t let go of my attachments, but Ahsoka is already a great Padawan. Any Master would be lucky to have her. I admit she is a little rough around the edges. But with a great deal of training and _patience_ , which Obi-Wan is good at, Ahsoka will go a long way.”

“Then go with you, she will, to the Teth system. Co-Masters will Obi-Wan and you be,” said Yoda, whacking his walking stick on the ground.

*“Teth? That's Wild Space. The droid army isn't even in that sector,” said Anika, confused.

Yoda turned away. “Kidnapped, Jabba the Hutt's son has been.”

“You want _me_ to rescue Jabba’s son?” protested Anika.

Obi-Wan sighed, crossing his arms. “Anika, we’ll need the Hutt’s allegiance to give us an advantage over Dooku.”

Anika stepped back, shaking her head. “And what about Ahsoka? I don’t want her anywhere near the Hutt’s.”

“Mmm. Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will, delicate mission it is. Ahsoka will go with you, unavoidable her meeting a Hutt is,” ordered Yoda. He turned back around. “Find the renegades that hold Jabba's son, your mission will be, Skywalker.

Ahsoka stepped towards Anika, hand on her arm. “Come on, Master, it doesn't sound that hard. I'll find Rex and get the troops organized.” She turned away, bounding towards Rex.

“Don’t worry Anika. Just teach her everything I taught you about combat and life lessons. I can handle teaching Ahsoka the written knowledge and meditation,” reassured Obi-Wan.

Anika turned to look at Obi-Wan. “You know, something makes me think this was your idea from the start.” Sighing, Anika headed after Ahsoka.

“Let’s just hope Anika is ready for this responsibility,” commented Obi-Wan to Yoda

Yoda turned to look at Anika. “Ready, she is, to teach an apprentice. To let go of her pupil, a greater challenge it will be. Master this, Skywalker must.”

The Padawan and Co-Master stepped onto a waiting gunship, headed to the Resolute.

\---

Anika walked towards the LAAT/i gunship that had landed in the Resolute’s hanger. Two scout clones wearing grey camouflage armour marched down the ramp, saluting.

“Lieutenant did the kidnappers see you?” called out Anika, Artoo trailing behind her.

“No, Sir. We’re the best scouts in the regiment,” said the clone on the left.

Anika crossed her arms. “What about the bounty hunters? Are they still down there?”

“I don’t think so. We haven’t seen them in a while,” spoke the other clone, shaking his head.

“Well, what are we up against?” frowned Anika.

The first clone pulled out a holoprojecter from his belt. “Looks like at least two droid battalions protecting a monastery. It’s heavily fortified Sir, you won’t be able to land there.”

“Good work. Get some rest men,” smiled Anika. She turned away, towards Ahsoka standing next to a gunship on the other side of the hanger. Ahsoka was surrounded by a few clones, listening to her talk.

Anika walked into the middle of the group, Artoo faithfully following her.

“That sounds like a lot, even for a Jedi,” commented a clone, helmet off.

Another clone frowned. “I heard you were surrounded by droids. How did you ever get the shield down?”

Ahsoka smiled excitedly. She held her arms out and pushed them down, re-enacting the scene. “Okay, so there’s a wall behind her with a hole in the middle.” Ahsoka sharply moved her right arm to the side. “So, I pull the wall down on top of the droids, destroying them and saving the General.”

The clones laughed as Rex turned towards Anika. “Is that true Sir?”

“Weelll, most of it,” admitted Anika.

[Miss action] warbled Artoo sadly to the astromech next to him.

Anika patted Artoo’s dome, addressing the clones. “Alright men, we’ve still got a job to do.”

“Yes Sir. You heard the General, move it!” ordered Rex, walking towards the task he was completing.

After the clones had walked away, Anika moved towards Ahsoka. “Would this be the best time to teach you that a Jedi is humble, my young Padawan?”

Ahsoka grinned unabashedly. “Sorry, just trying to keep the boys inspired is all.”

“And embarrass me in front of my troops,” added Anika, sighing.

“You’re the one who said it Master,” shrugged Ahsoka.

\---

Yularen

\---

Anika set her holoprojector on the gunships floor headed to the monastery, projecting Obi-Wan.

“Alright Anika, here’s the story. Jabba has given us only one planetary rotation to get his son back home to Tatooine safe and sound,” informed Obi-Wan, arms crossed in the sleeves of his robe.

“It won’t take us that long, Master.”

“Well take extreme care. We have no idea who’s holding Jabba’s son. When I finish negotiations with him, I will join you,” finished Obi-Wan, projection turning off as a protocol droid walked up to him.

Turning towards Ahsoka, Anika grinned. “Stay close to me, if you can?”

“It won’t be a problem Master,” said Ahsoka dryly.

Anika frowned, warning Ahsoka. “This isn’t practice Ahsoka. If you get hit, you can die.”

The clones in the gunship shifted, muttering to the person besides them.

“I know,” said Ahsoka, expression serious. “I’ll try not to get you, or the men killed.”

An explosion racked the ship.

The pilot turned his head back to look half at Anika and half at the skies around him. ”Sir! We’re taking heavy fire!”

“Close the blast shields Lieutenant! Get us under those guns!” ordered Anika, facing the pilot.

“Yes Sir!”

The flaps on the ship closed, encasing the interior in darkness. Automatically red lights flickered on, giving the troops visibility inside the ship.

“Here we go,” muttered Ahsoka, grin determined.

Anika turned towards Kix. “Stay alive Kix, follow Ahsoka. I need you to treat Jabba’s son if he’s unhealthy. The Republic can’t afford for this mission to go wrong.”

Kix nodded, checking his medical supplies. “Yes Sir!”

“Red light. Stand by.”

The clone pilot, flicked the switches above his head. “Welcome to paradise, rockjumpers,” farewelled the pilot, gunship touching down onto Teth soil, doors opening.

“Green light!”

“Go, go, go!”

Laser shots welcomed Anika as she ran out of the ship, lightsaber activated. “Follow me!” she yelled, charging to the bottom of the mountain.

“Woah! Oh my creator!” screamed a battle droid, plummeting towards the ground. A pair of binoculars hit it’s head after the droid crashed, still alive.

Anika winced. _Poor droid, sorry I’m about to end your life. I hope you go to droid heaven. Is there a droid heaven or is it the scrap yard?_ thought Anika. She reached a hand out, crushing the droid.

“Get back here Sargent!” echoed down the cliff.

Ahsoka turned to Anika. “So, this is where the fun begins.”

Anika sent another prayer to the force for the fallen droid before smiling at Ahsoka. “Race you to the top!”

“I’ll give you a head start,” snarked Ahsoka.

“Your mistake!” grinned Anika. She ran out from the cover of the cliff, jumping up the ascension cables, the clones fired. “Come on Rex!”

“I’m right behind you Master!” yelled Ahsoka, following Anika.

Blocking the shots, the droids fired, Anika looked to the side. A Terrain Tactical Enforcer had been hit, tipping over and starting to slide down the cliff.

 _Force help me out please!_ pleaded Anika, attention on the enforcer vehicle. _I have to save the men inside. The vehicle is still in one piece, can you help me lift it and turn it upside down, attaching it back onto the cliff?_

A breeze ruffled Anika’s hair before it seemed to surround the falling vehicle.

Breathing in, Anika focused on the enforces body and legs, imagining righting it and levitating it back onto the cliff. While she was concentrating, Anika’s body was on autopilot, reflecting laser shots back at the droids.

Anika let out her breath, opening her eyes when she knew the vehicle was safe. Shaking her head, Anika focused back onto the battle, slashing a falling superbattle droid. With the force still with her, Anika absentmindedly caught falling clones, righting them or gently lowering them to the ground if they were injured.

In awe of her strength in the force and commitment to her men, Ahsoka fought back vigorously, wanting to impress her badass Master. The clones, seeing how their General saved their brothers, fought back with renewed energy and determination.

Droids on flying speeders flew past Anika, turning around to shot at the unprotected backs of the clones. Anika jumped down, landing on the enforcer Ahsoka stood on. She ran past her Padawan, leaping onto the first speeder and destroying the droid piloting it. Continuing onto the other speeders, Anika threw the droids off, jumping onto the last speeder and commandeering it for herself.

“Gotta keep up,” goaded Anika, flying past Ahsoka.

Ahsoka looked up as Anika flew past her. “Hey! No fair!” she grumbled.

Shooting the spider droids, Anika brought her comm to her mouth. “Rex, follow me!”

“Yes Sir! Working on it,” answered Rex, sighing.

Anika laughed in return, jumping off her stolen speeder as it exploded from a laser. She landed onto the top of the cliff, rolling to decrease her momentum. The surrounding droids encased Anika in a circle, guns aimed at her as she kneeled.

“Surrender Jedi!” ordered the lead droid.

“Sorry, no can do. I have an appointment to keep,” replied Anika, destroying the droids as they opened fire on her.

Droidikas rolled out of the blast doors, standing up and aiming their guns at Anika. “Blast it Ahsoka, I told you to stay close to me,” she muttered, annoyed.

A shot from an enforcer, killed the droidikas. Anika turned around as Ahsoka replied, arms crossed. “I can’t get much closer, Skygirl.”

“I knew you’d get here Snips, _eventually_ ,” smiled Anika.

“Always in time to save your life,” joked Ahsoka, running to Anika as Rex joined her Master.

“All clear, General,” reported Rex.

Anika turned to Rex. “Nice work, Rex. I want the wounded moved off the cliff. I don’t want them in the crossfire. Have some men look after them.”

Rex nodded, signalling a clone nearby. “Roger that, Sir. The gunships are holding at a safe distance.”

Kix walked up to Anika, medical supplies in hand. “Are you injured General?”

Shaking her head, Anika gestured to the wounded soldiers. “No Kix. Triage the wounded before they’re transported off the cliff.”

“Yes Sir,” saluted Kix, heading towards the injured.

Anika turned back to the droid she last destroyed, frowning. “There’s too many droids here for them to be renegades. I sense Count Dooku’s hand in this.” She looked up at Rex. “Let’s find Jabba’s son and get out of here.”

“No problem. The hard part’s over,” grinned Ahsoka.

Rex sighed, while Anika groaned. “I wish you wouldn’t say that. You’ll jinx us. _Again_.”

“Should I tell the men to be ready for extra droids, Sir?” asked Rex, voice defeated.

Anika nodded. “If my luck is as bad as I think it is, we’ll need a whole lot more than surveillant men to survive this mission, Rex. Call in a gunship to e-vac us if things go sideways.”

Saluting, Rex turned away, passing Kix as he walked towards Anika.

“General, all the wounded have been healed the best they can. Other troopers are sending them down the cliff to a temporary medical tent.”

“Good work Kix. You’ll follow me into the Monastery. I want you on site in case the Hutt isn’t fit for immediate transport,” ordered Anika.

She turned around, heading for the open blaster doors. A group of clone troopers fell into formation behind her, with Ahsoka walking next to Anika.

“I don’t like this place. It gives me the creeps,” said Rex, turning on his helmet lights.

“This looks like one of those B’omarr monk monasteries that I read about in my studies at the temple,” commented Ahsoka, looking around.

In the limited lightening, Anika could just make out that the walls were bare of any decorations or diagrams that sometimes painted monastery walls. Scanning for threats, Anika replied to Ahsoka’s comment. “Smugglers take these monasteries over, turn them into their own personal retreats.”

“And the monks just let them?” asked Ahsoka baffled.

“Smugglers usually get what they want, one way or another,” finished Anika bitterly.

A scuttling sound echoed in the hallway, humanoid droid stepping into the groups path.

Anika took out her lighsaber, crouching into a ready pose.

“Ahh, good guy or bad guy, Master?” questioned Ahsoka, voice hesitant.

“Who are you?” demanded Anika.

The droid waddled into the light that the clones shone at it. “Merely the humble caretaker, O mighty dame. You have liberated me from those dreadful battle bots. I am most thankful.”

Turning off her lightsaber, Anika stepped towards the droid, voice hard. “Where is the Hutt?”

Moving its arms as it talked, the droid explained. “The battle bots kept their prisoners on the detention level. I must warn you it is very dangerous down there, my friend.” It turned towards Ahsoka, “Not a place for a servant girl.”

Expression indignant, Ahsoka lit her lightsaber and held it in the droids face. “I am a Jedi Knight.” She deactivated it and turned away from Anika’s disappointed expression. “Or soon will be.”

“A thousand apologies, young one,” exclaimed the droid, turning when Ahsoka walked past it.

Anika looked over her shoulder. “Captain, we'll get the Hutt. Stay here and keep your eyes open, we’ll join you when we have the Hutt.”

“Copy that, Sir”

The two Jedi walked further into the monastery, passageways empty. Ahsoka walked behind Anika as they passed droids standing guard. “Master, you know you’re walking us into a trap?”

“I know.”

Ahsoka looked around. “We just passed two more droids.”

“ _I know_.”

“Well, I don't like this. Can I just take care of them?” whined Anika.

“Oh, well, if you feel so strongly about it, go ahead,” said Anika, voice sarcastic.

Spinning around, Ahsoka slashed the surrounding droid’s guns and then diced the droids.

“Not bad, you remembered to destroy their weapons first,” commented Anika.

Ahsoka turned around, deactivating her lightsaber and putting her hands on her hips. “I’m improving your technique.”

Anika lighted her saber and without looking behind her, stabbed a droid still standing. “Of course, you did miss one.”

“I… did that on purpose,” defended Ahsoka.

Laughing, Anika walked further ahead before she stopped in front of a closed door. “I sense our kidnapped Hutt is in here.”

Wrinkling her face, Ahsoka brought her hand up to cover her nose. “Eww. I smell, him too.”

The door opened to a small, baby Hutt crawling towards them.

Anika raised an eyebrow. “He’s a lot younger than I thought he’d be.”

“Aww, he’s just a baby,” cooed Ahsoka, leaning down. “This will make our job a lot easier. Aww, he’s so cute.”

“Just wait and see what he’ll grow into,” shuddered Anika.

Her comm went off, Rex’s voice sounding out in the cell. “General Skywalker, the castle is secure and it’s nearly midday.”

Anika frowned, _why was Jabba’s son so under protected? Shouldn’t there be more droids trying to kill us?_

She lifted her wrist up, answering Rex. “Thanks Rex. We’ve got Jabba’s son, but keep your eyes peeled for more droids, I have a bad feeling. Any sign of General Kenobi yet?”

“No Sir.”

Ahsoka kneeled next to the laughing Hutt. “Master, my Jedi training didn’t prepare me for this. What are we gonna do?”

Anika leaned against the doorway. “Well, since you think that smelly larva is cute, _you’re_ gonna carry it.” She stood up, walking down the corridor.

\---

Walking towards the exit, Ahsoka groaned.

“How do you like your little buddy now? Still cute?” mocked Anika.

Stopping, Ahsoka lifted the Hutt up. “You know, he’s reminding me of you more and more.”

The Hutt wailed.

“See? You’re two of a kind.”

 _Because we were both born on Tatooine?_ thought Anika disdainly.

She turned away “Maybe you should carry both of us then.”

“Master, I think this little guy is sick. He’s burning up with a fever,” said Ahsoka concerned.

Anika turned back, taking off her glove and feeling the Hutt’s skin. It was dry and hot. “You’re right, we’ve got to get him back to the ship immediately. We need to go.” She turned looking for Kix.

“Trooper! Where’s Kix?” asked Anika, not finding him.

The clone turned to look at Anika. “He’s with the wounded Sir, down the cliff.”

“I told him to stay here!” growled Anika. “Get me a backpack!”

“Yes Sir,” saluted the clone. Another clone passed him a pack. “Here Sir,” said the trooper, holding out the backpack towards Anika.

Grabbing the pack, Anika knelt on the ground. “Bring him here Ahsoka. We’ll have to carry him until we can get to Kix.”

She tried to stuff the Hutt into the bag. Giving up, she growled. “Arrgh!.”

“Here let me do it,” said Ahsoka, taking the pack from Anika and gently fitting the Hutt in it.

“Hmmph,” muttered Anika, standing up.

Artoo piloting a red starfighter landed in the courtyard.

“Artoo! Good to see you buddy!” called Anika, jogging to her starfighter.

[Mechanic!] greeted Artoo. [Message].

Anika nodded, Ahsoka joined her, holding the backpack with the Hutt in her arms. “Play the message buddy.”

Obi-Wan popped up. “Anika, did you locate Jabba’s son?”

“We have him, but it looks like the Separatists are behind his abduction. This smells like Count Dooku to me,” frowned Anika.

Ahsoka rocked the Hutt. “I think it’s little Stinky you smell.”

“I’ll bet Dooku is using us to get Jabba to join the Separatists,” theorized Obi-Wan, stroking his beard.

“Master, we have another problem. This huttlet is very sick,” said Ahsoka.

Anika looked at the Hutt. “I’m not sure we can get him back to Tatooine alive, Master. This whole rescue could backfire on us. I still don’t think dealing with the Hutts is a good idea.”

Obi-Wan crossed his arms. “Anika, _you know_ they control shipping routes in the Outer Rim. Jabba’s cooperation is crucial to the war effort. If you let anything happen to his son, our chances of a treaty with him will disappear.”

Two Separatist landing craft ships and multiple vulture ships appeared on the horizon.

“Master? We’ve got trouble!” warned Ahsoka.

Anika looked towards the ships, expression tight. She turned to Rex standing out of the projection screen. “Captain, did you bring extra weaponry?”

“Defensive positions!” called out Rex. “Position the rocket launches!”

The clones rushed to battle positions, rocket launches stationed next to the blast door.

*“Anika?”

She looked back at Obi-Wan. “I'll have to call you back, Master. We're under attack. We could use a little help here if you have the time.”

“I'll get there as soon as I can. Protect the Hutt, Anika,” reminded Obi-Wan, transmission cutting out.

“We've got spiders inbound!” yelled a clone.

Anika turned to look at Ahsoka, lightsaber out and deflecting shots. “Get inside!” She moved away as her starfighter was hit and exploded. _I really hope Kix and the wounded men are alright._

Artoo used his booster jets to fly out off the ship and followed after Ahsoka.

“Fall back!” ordered Anika, slowly walking backwards towards the blast door. She flung the fallen clones that were still beating in the force, inside. Anika reached out, crushing the spider droids before she rolled under the door, falling shut after her.

Standing up and brushing herself off, Anika turned to address Rex. “Captain, we’ll stay here until General Kenobi arrives with reinforcements.”

“Master, do you honestly think we can hold them off?” questioned Ahsoka. “We’ve got to find a way out of here.”

Anika turned to Ahsoka, expression hard. “Our mandate is to protect this Hutt and that’s what we’re going to do, Ahsoka.”

Ahsoka glared, “Our _mandate_ was to get this Hutt back to Tatooine and time is running out!”

“I suppose you have a plan?” sighed Anika.

“Yes! Or I think so, Artoo willing,” said Ahsoka, looking at Artoo.

[Affirmative] beeped the droid.

Anika raised an eyebrow. “All right Snips, I’ll trust you on this one.” She faced back to Rex. “Captain, hold them here as long as you can. Trap the rooms and go wild, I doubt Obi-Wan will lecture me if he thinks the monastery was blown up as we were getting away.”

The clones smirked, excitedly shifting their weight.

“My pleasure Sir,” said Rex. He turned, addressing his men. “You heard the General! Get ready to turn those clankers into scrap metal and blow them sky high!”

As the clones rushed away to start their tasks, Anika could feel their excitement and determination glowing brightly in the force. It flowed and ebbed around them.

Ahsoka started walking down the hallways, towards a data port that Artoo could plug in. “If there’s a way out of here, Artooie will find it.”

Anika nodded. “Make it quick.” She checked on the Hutt, seeing his eyes closed. Using the force, Anika could tell that the Hutt wasn’t dead, just sleeping. “Finally asleep, huh? Put him down Ahsoka. Get some rest yourself.”

“I can hold him Master, I’m not tired,” protested Ahsoka.

“Ahsoka, we just finished two intense battles, I’m sure you’re tired. Even I’m tired,” frowned Anika. She sat down on a slap next to the port crossed legged, about to try and meditate.

Looking up, Ahsoka shook her head.

“Okay, suit yourself. I don’t see why you won’t just listen to me,” sighed Anika.

“I _do_ listen to you Master. I just don’t like being treated like a youngling,” said Ahsoka, hanging her head.

Uncrossing her legs, Anika put her feet on the ground, arms on her knees. “You _are_ a youngling though Ahsoka. You should be hanging out with your friends in the temple, joking around, causing mischief and grief to the care takers. Having fun. Not risking your life in a galaxy wide war and potentially dying before you’re twenty.”

“I’m only five years younger than you!” growled Ahsoka. She deflated, “I just want to prove that I can be a Padawan, that I’m not weak or unfit to be a Jedi.”

Anika stood up, hand on Ahsoka’s shoulder. “Ahsoka, a very wise Jedi once said, ‘Nothing happens by accident’. It is the will of the force that you are by Obi-Wan’s and my side. I just want to keep you there in one piece. Obi-Wan still needs to teach you etiquette, how to negotiate and he needs to lecture you at least once,” joked Anika.

Cracking a small smile, Ahsoka nodded.

“In the short time I have known you Snips, you’ve become close to me. You’re on the way to becoming my little sister,” finished Anika, smiling softly.

Ahsoka threw herself at Anika, catching her in a hug, muttering softly. “Thank you, Anika. You’re like the big sister I never knew I needed.”

Explosions racked the castle, shaking the foundations.

“That sounded bad,” muttered Anika, bracing for another explosion.

Artoo unplugged from the console, projecting a map of the monastery with a location highlighted in red.

“A backdoor landing platform!” exclaimed Ahsoka.

“We’ll call for a gunship when we get there. Lead the way Artoo!” ordered Anika, running after Artoo.

Her comm beeped. “ _Anika, come in. We’ve held the droids ma’am._ ”

“That’s not like Rex,” frowned Anika, stopping. “He never calls me Anika or ma’am.”

“ _What is your location?_ ” finished Rex.

Anika growled, she had seen Ventress land with the second wave of droids. “Ventress!”

Ahsoka looked up at Anika, expression worried. “Dooku’s assassin?”

“She’s here to kill the Hutt,” informed Anika, sprinting to the landing platform. “Come on!”

The two Jedi sprinted to the platform, Artoo trailing behind them.

“Skywalker to Obi-Wan,” commed Anika, still running. “Mark my position.” She slowed down, reaching the platform. “I need a medical ship immediately. Do you copy?”

“ _Anika, do you read me?_ ” replied Obi-Wan, voice crackling.

Anika pressed a few buttons on her wrist, looking up at Ahsoka. “I can’t get hold of Obi-Wan. I’ll see if I can find Captain Rex.” She brought her comm to her mouth. “Come in Rex, do you copy? Rex?”

He wasn’t answering.

“Do you copy? Captain Rex respond,” said Anika, voice desperate. _The men had layed traps to make it harder for the droids. He must have been about sneak up on the droids and not been able to answer._

A couple minutes later and Rex still wasn’t responding.

 _Rex can’t be dead! Ventress couldn’t have gotten to him, Rex is to good to die by the Sith’s hand. If she did kill him, there will be no place in the galaxy she can hide! I’ll burn the whole galaxy if I must, to make her pay for what she’s done!_ vowed Anika.

“ _I read you, General. Ahhgh, we’re pinned down in the courtyard,_ ” answered Rex, laser shots heard in the background.

Letting out a breath and grinning madly, Anika replied. “Do you need help?”

_He’s alive!_

“I’ll take that as a yes Captain,” continued Anika, not hearing Rex talk. “Stand by, we’re on our way. Skywalker, out.”

Ahsoka spoke up, the Hutt’s backpack on her shoulders. “Master, Stinky is really sick. He’s turning every shade of green except the one he’s supposed to be! Our mission was to get him back to Tatooine, _alive_.”

Anika turned back to Ahsoka. “Obi-Wan will get here eventually. Right now, we need Rex to help us find a ship.”

Artoo warbled worriedly. [Incoming!].

“Great. Rolling death balls!” grumbled Ahsoka, lighting her lightsaber.

Two droidikas rolled towards Anika and Ahsoka, popping up and shooting. Ventress walked in between the two droids.

“Artoo, door!” yelled Anika, deflecting shots.

The heavy blast door, slammed in front of Ventress and the droids. Screaming, she stuck her red lightsabers in the door, creating a circle.

Anika turned to Ahsoka. “I think now is a good time for a retreat.”

“’Retreat’? That’s a new word for you Master,” snarked Ahsoka.

“Maybe into the jungle,” suggested Anika, standing on the edge of the platform.

Ahsoka joined her. “Wait, I remember the jungle was a bad place.”

Two spider droids climbed up the cliff, shooting the underside of the platform, disturbing a hive of Can-cells.

Dozens of flying insects buzzed as the flew away from their destroyed nest.

“Looks like we’re out of options,” said Anika, defeated.

The Hutt began to wail, waving its arms.

“No, not now Stinky,” soothed Ahsoka, craning her head to look at him. Lifting her head, she saw what the Hutt was pointing at. “Master another landing platform!”

Anika turned, expression lighting up. “With a ship on it!”

“Good work Stinky!” cooed Ahsoka. “So how are we gonna get over there?”

“Leave that to me,” smirked Anika, jumping off the platform.

Falling through the sky, Anika called out to the force. _Can you direct these insects to the droids in the courtyard, and provide a means of transport for Ahsoka and me?_

The force swirled in the air, bumping the insects to change their direction towards the courtyard. Swishing to the nearest Can-cell to Anika, the force nudged it’s mind, projecting the idea of letting Anika fly on its back.

Agreeing, the insect flew under Anika, catching her.

Anika patted the Can-cell’s back in thanks, directing it back to Ahsoka.

“Where is Skywalker?” demanded Ventress, lightsaber aimed at Ahsoka’s throat.

“I’m right here, Ventress!” snarled Anika, flying above the two force users. She flew forward, pushing Ventress of Ahsoka.

“Time to go!” yelled Ahsoka, getting up.

Whistling, Anika turned the insect around, reaching a hand out. “Hop on Snips!”

Ahsoka grabbed the hand, feet leaving the crumbling platform. “Like I have a choice!”

The two flew towards the other landing platform, Artoo controlling his jetboosters behind them.

Hopping off, Anika sent a thank you to the force.

They landed before an old junk ship, ramp extended.

“We’re taking this junker?” asked Ahsoka sceptically. “We’d be better off on that big bug.”

“Get aboard and prime the engines,” ordered Anika. She frowned, “Assuming it has engines.”

Before Ahsoka walked onboard, Anika grabbed the backpack containing the Hutt from her. She leant down in front of Artoo, attaching the pack to him. Looking up, when a lightsaber buzzed, Anika shook her head fondly. “She’s at it again.”

Ahsoka destroyed the droids walking down the ramp and turned to face the traitorous caretaker droid, cutting off his head.

Rolling behind Anika, Artoo purposefully bumped into the droid’s head. [Scrap heap!]

Stepping into the ship’s cockpit, Anika sat in the pilots chair, starting the pre flight checks. “Now let’s get Stinky out of here,” said Anika, pressing the start button.

The ship came to life then spluttered.

“Uhhh, if we can?”

Anika scowled as the ship kept making choking noises after she repeatedly pushed the button.

“Arrgh,” growled Ahsoka, rolling her eyes.

“Relax Snips,” laughed Anika. She turned to Artoo. “Artoo, see if you can spark the ignition couplers.”

[Affirmative] beeped Artoo, plugging into the ship’s system. [No good] he warbeled as the ship still didn’t turn on.

Shaking her head, Anika looked at the lights displayed above her head. “No that’s not it. Try opening the fuel lifters all the way.”

[Yes Mechanic]

The lights turned on as the engine whirled to life.

“Good work buddy!” praised Anika, clicking the start button again. Sitting back, she piloted the ship towards the flashing lights in the courtyard.

“Master Kenobi is here,” exclaimed Ahsoka, she turned to the Hutt sitting on her lap. “Now we’ll see some real fireworks.”

Irritated, Anika turned her head. “Excuse me? What do you call what I’ve been doing all day?”

Ahsoka leant back in her seat. “I don’t know. The word reckless comes to mind.”

“Very funny Snips,” gritted Anika. She lifted an arm, flicking a switch on the ceiling. “Back to work. The troops still need our help. Charge the main guns.”

“How are we gonna help? Stinky’s getting sicker and sicker,” said Ahsoka, patting the Hutt’s head, trying to sooth him.

Anika frowned, “But we promised Rex we’ll help him. I don’t want to break my promise Ahsoka.”

“Master, we’ve got to get him to the medics on the Jedi cruiser. It’s our only chance to get Stinky back to his father still breathing.”

The huttlet let out a pathetic cry, proving Ahsoka’s point.

Scowling, Anika opened her comm line. “Captain Rex, this is General Skywalker.”

“ _Yes, General?_ ”

Anika hung her head. “…….We’re not going to be able to help you.”

“ _Don’t worry about us, General. There’s reinforcements and some insects have taking a hatred to the clankers. We’ll be alright. The mission always comes first Sir_ ,” replied Rex.

“Yes, it does,” sighed Anika. “Stay alive Rex. I want to see my men healthy when I get back.”

“ _Yes, Sir!_ ”

Smiling faintly, Anika directed the ship into the atmosphere.

It was quiet before Ahsoka spoke, grinning. “Master, today I did my best to remain calm, focused and when I did, everything seemed so easy.”

The fog lifted to reveal Republic fighters in a dog fight with Separatist ships. A shudder racked the rust bucket.

“Well, get focused, cause things just got a lot harder,” scowled Anika.

Three droid vultures flew past, turning around and shooting at the ship. Manouvering around the shots, Anika flew towards the Resolute. “All we’ve got to do is land on that Jedi cruiser.”

“But Master, their deflector shields are up!”

The cruiser’s guns, hit the ship.

Ahsoka gasped, holding onto the Hutt tighter. “They must think this grease bucket is an enemy ship!”

Anika opened the ships comm. “Jedi cruiser, hold your fire!”

_“Incoming ship identify yourself. Repeat identify yourself.”_

“This is General Skywalker. We have Jabba the Hutt's son. He needs medical attention. We must board immediately.”

_“Stand by.”_

“Stand by? That’s helpful,” groaned Ahsoka.

Another tremor wracked the ship.

Staying close to the cruiser, Anika flew past the bridge tower’s windows. She flew down the ship, crossing it’s engines, trying to shake the vulture droids off her tail.

“Hang on!” yelled Anika, twisting the ship to fly through the bridge towers.

_“General Skywalker, we think we can lift the shields on the lower rear hanger.”_

“We’re on our way,” grinned Anika. She flew towards the hanger but pulled back when the force blared in warning.

Vulture droids were about to shoot the open hanger!

Reaching out, she levitated one vulture droid to crash into the other droids.

Panting, Anika leant back in her seat, flying away from the explosion. “Abort Jedi cruiser. I can’t land without vulture droids shooting the hanger with it’s shields down. I’ll have to go to Tatooine myself.”

_“Understood Sir.”_

“In this bucket of bolts?” questioned Ahsoka.

Reaching the outeratmosphere and flying into space, Anika shook her head. “I can’t risk killing my men Ahsoka. When I met them, I promised that I would do everything in my power to make sure that they come back. If I can save some men today by not landing in the hanger, I’ll take my chances. Besides I’m sure the girl can make it to Tatooine.”

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, unconvinced. “If you say so.”

“We’re clear to make the jump to hyperspace. Artoo, program the navicomputer,” ordered Anika, looking back at Artoo.

[Yes Mechanic].

“I don’t think he’s gonna make it, Master. There’s gotta be something we can do for him,” said Ahsoka concerned.

Anika turned to look at the Hutt. He was barely moving, and his eyes were closed. “Take a look in the back. See if you can find some medical supplies.”

“I’m on it,” said Ahsoka, getting up and putting the huttlet in her seat.

“Don't die on me now, little guy. Just hang in there,” frowned Anika, patting the Hutt’s head. She pulled away, flicking switches in front of her. “If you’ve locked the coordinates Artoo, let’s go.” She pulled the hyperspace lever down and the world lurched forward into blue.

Walking into the cockpit, Ahsoka picked up the Hutt and walked to the back of the ship.

Standing up, Anika stretched her arms above her head. She sighed, looking around the cockpit for tools to fix the falling apart ship.

Ahsoka walked in as she grabbed a tool from Artoo, fixing the ship’s inner hull.

“His fever broke. I think he’s gonna live to stink another day,” greeted Ahsoka, standing behind her Master.

“Great. Keeping him alive wasn't as easy as you'd hoped, was it?” asked Anika, turning to face Ahsoka.

She crossed her arms, smiling. “Master, if you have taught me one thing, it’s that nothing is easy when you are around. You think Master Obi-Wan and Rex made it out okay?”

Anika turned back to fixing the space freighter. “If I know my old master, he has things well in hand. Now help me with this. I want the primary systems fully repaired by the time we reach Tatooine.”

“You grew up on Tatooine, right? So for you, this trip is like going home,” said Ahsoka, handing Anika another tool.

Anika stopped, voice faint. “Yeah, home.” Shaking of her mood, Anika returned to fixing the primary systems. “I might be able to see my Mother.”

“Your Mother?” asked Ahsoka.

“Shmi Skywalker, the gentlest person you’ll ever meet,” boasted Anika, smiling fondly.

Ahsoka walked to sit in her seat, turning to watch Anika. “She sounds like a lovely woman.”

“She is,” agreed Anika. “Now enough chat. Check the computer and see what still needs to be repaired.”

\---

Tatooine loomed in the distance.

“That’s Tatooine, filled with bounty hunters and scum. The only law that exists is the Hutt’s and slave law,” said Anika bitterly.

“Okkay,” drawled Ahsoka confused. Didn’t her Master like her home world?

Anika shook her head. “How’s Stinky holding up?”

Ahsoka turned to look at the Hutt lying on a bench, blanket covering him at the back of the cockpit. “He seems to be feeling much better. His fever is gone. Even you have to admit he’s cute when he’s asleep.”

“I admit I like him better when he’s quiet, but only a little,” laughed Anika.

[Rear deflection shields Mechanic?] beeped Artoo.

“No Artoo. I want the canon operational first. Leave the rear deflector shields for later,” replied Anika.

Frowning, Ahsoka looked at Anika. “No rear shields, Master? That’s awfully risky.”

“A strong attack eliminates the need for defence, Snips,” lectured Anika.

The ships computer began to flash, alarms buzzing. Hand in a fist, Ahsoka hit the console to clear the message. “Attack ships closing. “

“Somebody doesn’t want Stinky to get home in one piece!” yelled Anika, concentrating on outmanoeuvring the attackers.

A shot hit the freighter, alarms wailing. The two Jedi jerked forward from the force, sparks firing from lose wires.

“Wow! Quite a welcome home party!” commented Ahsoka.

“Artoo, set the approach vector and make ready to land. Ahsoka activate the guns!” ordered Anika

Pushing the button for the guns, Ahsoka frowned. “All the guns are locked in the forwards position. _It’s too bad you decided not to repair the rear deflector shields!”_

Anika gritted her teeth. “ _Not now Ahsoka!_ Artoo, see if you can unlock those guns!”

[Affirmative Mechanic!]

Ahsoka looked outside the cockpit screen. “Sometimes a good defence _is_ the best offense.”

_“Why don’t you secure your little Huttlet friend?”_

“ _None_ of us are secure with you flying!” snarked Ahsoka, getting up from her seat.

Anika started doing barrel rolls to escape their pursuers. “Hang on back there!” She took a sharp nose dive.

Still standing up, Ahsoka fell backwards, unsecured Hutt rolling into her lap. The Hutt began to scream. “Great! You woke the baby!”

“I’m a little busy here!” yelled Anika. She pushed the guns controls, hitting one of the ships in front of her, making it explode. “Got one of them!”

“What about the other one?” asked Ahsoka, sitting on the floor, cradling the Huttlet.

“One thing at a time!”

A lucky shot connected with the ship, blowing of part of the hull.

Anika grit her teeth. “I think we needed those rear shields after all.”

“I told you sooo!” yelled Ahsoka, sliding across the floor as Anika tilted the ship.

“Artoo, turn those guns around!” shouted Anika. “Artoo!”

Ahsoka leant against Artoo, trying to push him back to the ship port for him to plug in. “Why can’t you be a tiny mouse droid?” she heaved.

Artoo pluged in, turning the guns around and firing at the enemy ship. A laser landed, exploading the ship.

“Good shot buddy!” praised Anika. “You’ve been holding out on me.”

[Droid scum!] insulted Artoo.

The ship trailed smoke, alarming still ringing.

“Ahsoka, strap in,” ordered Anika, laughing at Artoo’ insults.

Ahsoka, sat back in her seat, Huttlet in hand. “You’ve got that ‘We’re in trouble’ look.”

“There’s a look?” asked Anika, looking at Ahsoka.

The Padawan nodded. “You can’t miss it.”

Rolling her eyes, Anika turned back to flying. “Very funny, Snips.” She opened the ship’s comm. “Obi-Wan, come in! Do you copy?”

_“Kenobi here.”_

The ship jolted.

_“Anika, have you reached Tatooine yet?”_

Anika nodded. “Almost, but we ran into some old-“

Obi-Wan cut in. _“-Anika did you get shot down_ again?”

“Yes!” yelled Ahsoka.

“This ship is too slow. I haven’t had time to modify it yet,” protested Anika.

 _“I'm still cleaning up your other mess, but I'll get there,_ ” sighed Obi-Wan, logging off.

Shaking her head and scowling, Anika pulled on the controls, trying to pull the ship out of its nosedive. “ _So much for reinforcements._ Hang on, this landing could get a little rough.”

Ahsoka glared at Anika, death grip on the Huttlet. “ _Crashes are rough, landings are not!”_

“ _Then it’s a crash landing_ ,” gritted Anika.

As the freighter crossed into the outer atmosphere of Tatooine, streaks of fire appeared around the ship. The cabin began to heat, alarms reaching a deafening high.

Unable to control the ships nosedive, Anika used the force to layer shields that moulded around the junk ship.

The freighter hit the top of a sand dune and slid down until it came to a stop.

Jerking forward, Anika and Ahsoka groaned. Ahsoka got out of her chair, walking to wards the ramp and opening the hatch. She held her hand up, shielding her eyes from the glaring suns “Welcome home Stinky.”

“Jabba’s palace is on the far side of the Dune Sea. We better hurry if we want to make it by morning,” said Anika, joining Ahsoka on the ramp. She leant down, letting Ahsoka place the Hutlett in the backpack on her back. Force jumping of the upturned ramp, Anika landed on one knee on the sand. Dust puffed up around her feet.

The Hutt cried, waving its arms at Ahsoka.

“I’m coming!”

[Sand, maintenance. No!] warbled Artoo at the edge of the ramp.

Ahsoka turned around, rolling her eyes. “Oh Artooie, it’s just endless tracts of gritty, abrasive sand. I’ll clean your servos later. Come on.”

Artoo activated his jetbacks, following after the two Jedi as they crossed the dunes.

\---

The light faded as two suns of Tatooine were setting.

“We’re not alone,” warned Ahsoka, looking around.

Anika stopped. “I sense it to. It’s the dark side of the Force.”

The Hutt cowed, pulling the fabric inside the backpack over his head.

“What ever it is, it’s coming for the Hutt. Time to split up,” said Anika, turning to Ahsoka.

“We’ll face it together, Master!” protested Ahsoka.

Shaking her head, Anika stepped towards her Padawan, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Not this time Snips. I have a far more important mission for you.”

“More important than keeping you alive?”

Anika sighed. “Ahsoka, I need you to trust me on this one.”

Ahsoka looked away, crossing her arms. “I do trust you Master.”

“Alright,” beamed Anika. “We’ll confuse Dooku by switching Stinky. You’ll secure him with the cloth in the backpack on your back and I’ll hold the empty pack.”

Wailing, the Huttlet pushed the backpack’s fabric off his face.

“It’s alright little guy. We’ll get you to your father,” cooed Ahsoka, kneeling down and taking the pack off. She lifted the Hutt into her arms while Anika tore pieces of the fabric.

Strapping the pack on, Anika held the fabric to Ahsoka to secure the Huttlet. She looked down, patting Artoo’s dome. “Go with Ahsoka buddy. I’m counting on you to protect her.”

[Yes Mechanic. With parts!] vowed Artoo. He rolled over to Ahsoka, taser out, demonstrating how he would protect the girl.

Laughing Anika, nodded. “I know you will Artoo.”

Ahsoka stood up, testing her makeshift bag. “I’m ready Master.”

Anika smiled worriedly. “Be careful out there, Snips. The desert is merciless.”

“Don’t worry Skygirl, I will be!” said Ahsoka, turning away and walking across the desert with Artoo at her side. Her master watched her until she couldn’t see her Padawan anymore.

Turning the other way, Anika began to walk through the sand with the moons as her guide until the dark side flared, heading in her direction.

Dooku stopped in front of Anika, getting off his speeder. “I do not want to kill you Anika. Surrender the Huttlet and you and your apprentice can live.”

“I can’t let you kill this Hutt,” growled Anika, activating her lightsaber. “I will deliver the Huttlet to Jabba, Dooku. Anything you say won’t change my mind.”

“I was hoping you wouldn’t say that. It will be such a shame to kill you, but needs must,” sighs Dooku, throwing force lightening towards Anika.

Catching the lightening on her saber, Anika bends her knees, weight on the balls of her feet, ready to match Dooku when he swings his lightsaber towards her.

Anika disengaged, swinging her saber as Dooku stepped back. He jabbed forward, catching Anika’s saber. Breaking apart, the two met in an overhead slash. They jumped apart again, with Dooku striking forwards, forcing Anika back.

“Your form has improved a long way. I see I didn’t cut off your arm,” commented Dooku, lightsabers locked.

“Only severed it!” snarled Anika, pushing Dooku off.

Dooku smirked in a lull of the duel. “Ahh, now I remember. This was your home planet, wasn't it? I sense your strong feelings. Feelings of pain, loss.”

Glaring, Anika force pushed Dooku away, sending him a mini sandstorm she created.

The Sith sent the sandstorm back towards Anika. Groaning, she landed on her back, lightsaber falling out of her hand. Looking at it sitting a few feet away from her, Anika recalled it back into her hand, in time to block Dooku’s strike aimed for her neck. She rolled away, standing up, back facing Dooku.

“You’ve failed Jedi,” gloated Dooku, slashing the backpack. “I have just killed Jabba’s son.”

“You’ve fallen for my little trick, Count,” smirked Anika, pulling the pack off her back and throwing it onto the sand. Rocks cut in half tumbled from the open bag. “It’s nothing but rocks. The Hutlett is with my Padawan, safely at Jabba’s palace.”

“I expected such treachery from a Jedi. I assure you my web is strong enough to catch your insignificant little Padawan,” grinned Dooku.

Shaking her head, Anika glared. “She’s more skilful than you think.”

“You deceive yourself!” laughed Dooku

The two again, lightsabers clashing. They duelled before Dooku force pushed Anika away. She rolled down a sand hill, coming to a stop, saber deactivated in hand.

Dooku pulled out a holoprojector from his belt. “Look, I have a message from your Padawan.” The projector showed Ahsoka with her lightsaber out in a starting position.

Anika ran towards Dooku, igniting her lightsabre. Dooku met her with saber in one hand, holoprojector in the other hand. He fell backwards, projector falling from his hand as Anika roundhouse kicked him.

The projection now displayed Ahsoka fighting off three mangaguards. She screamed, backing out of the shot.

On his back, Dooku smirked. “After my droids kill Jabba’s son, they will deliver your Padawan to him for punishment for the Huttlet’s murder. I can’t imagine he will be merciful.”

Deactivating her lightsabre, Anika glared, running towards Dooku’s speeder. She stole the speeder, racing towards Jabba’s palace.

Stopping at the palace’s gate, Anika leapt of the speeder. Bounty hunters surrounded her as a protocol droid walked towards her. “Where is my Padawan?”

“This way,” said the droid, turning away. It turned back to Anika, holding a hand out. “Ahh, your weapon, please.”

The bounty hunters neared closer, guns out and pointed at Anika. Looking around at the twitchy bounty hunters, Anika slammed her saber into the droid’s hand. She walked behind the droid as it led her to Jabba.

“This is Jedi Knight Anika Skywalker,” introduced the protocol droid. “As Count Dooku said, your son is not with him.”

“What! Your son’s not here?” asked Anika alarmed.

Jabba leant forward. _“Jedi podoo!”_

Anika pivoted, facing the bounty hunters behind her. “Where’s Ahsoka?!” She whirled around as Jabba spat in fast Huttese.

Eyes catching sight of her lightsaber in the droid’s hand, Anika force called it to her. She jumped onto Jabba’s platform, paying no mind to a scream in the background as she held her saber to his throat. “What have you done with my Padawan?” Anika demanded.

_“Ahh, Skywalker killie,” pointed Jabba._

“You came here to kill Jabba,” translated the droid.

Anika shook her head, lightsaber still directed at Jabba. “Might Jabba, I came here to negotiate.”

“You came here to die.”

“Stop!” yelled Ahsoka, leaning against the doorway, the Huttlet in her arms. She walked closer to Jabba, standing next to her Master.

Anika stepped away from Jabba, deactivating her lightsaber.

 _“Rotta, me Pedunkee!”_ greeted Jabba, voice warmer.

The Huttlet lit up, waving his arms.

Jabba waved his arms back. _“Ma Pedunkee Mufkin!”_

Ahsoka stepped forward, presenting the Huttlet to his father. Jabba held his baby up to his face. He held his son in one arm, pointing at Anika and Ahsoka _. “Baka, killya Jedi.”_

The droid turned to the two females. “You are to be executed immediately.”

“What!” yelled Anika and Ahsoka in disbelief. The two went back to back, lighting their sabers as the bounty hunters cocked their guns.

“Does this always happen to you?” questioned Ahsoka.

Anika turned her head slightly, responding to her Padawan. “Everywhere I go.”

A crystal ball pulsed, making alarm noises.

“Your uncle Ziro is contacting us,” informed the protocol droid, pressing the ball.

An image of Padme projected in front of Jabba. “Greetings Honourable Jabba. I am Senator Amidala of the Galactic Congress. I have discovered a plot against you by one of your own. Your uncle will admit he conspired with Count Dooku to kidnap your son and frame the Jedi for the crime.”

Jabba scowled conversing with Ziro in Huttese. Ziro cringed, voice desperate. “It was Count Dooku!”

The projection switched back to Padme.

“Ziro will be dealt with by the Hutt family, most severely,” translated the droid.

Padme inclined her head. “Perhaps now you will allow the Republic to use your trade routes and hostilities can come to an end.”

Jabba laughed.

“Jabba agrees. A treaty is in order.”

“You will not regret this Jabba,” finished Padme.

The two Jedi deactivated their lightsabers.

“The clone armies may move through Jabba’s territories.”

Anika smiled, looking at Padme. “Senator, you have my undying gratitude.”

Shaking her head, Padme turned to Anika. “No, Master Skywalker, it is I, and the Republic, who owes you thanks.”

The droid turned the projection off, facing the Jedi. “Jabba would be most appreciative if you bring Dooku to justice for his crimes against the Hutts.”

Bowing, Anika replied. “You can count on it, Jabba.”

\---

After starting negotiations and being alerted that Obi-Wan was on his way, the two Jedi were about to leave and let Obi-Wan take over.

“The Mighty Jabba requests that Jedi Knight Skywalker stays,” translated the protocol droid.

Ahsoka looked questionably at her Master, hand near her lightsaber.

Anika nodded, facing Jabba. “Yes, Honourable Jabba?”

“You are Skywalker yes? Once owned by Gardull then Watto?”

Wearily reaching for her saber, Anika nods.

Laughing Jabba, waves his hand. “No need for that Jedi. As a reward for returning his Punky Muffin, the Mighty Jabba will grant you the knowledge that your mother and family will be safe under his rule. If anyone tries to disobey him….” The droid looks at the grate under Anika’s feet. “They will not survive.”

Swallowing thickly, Anika bowed low. “Thank you, Mighty and Honourable Jabba. I will never forget this, and I am sorry for threatening you.”

Jabba growled angerly. “Make sure it doesn’t happen again or your family will be…. punished.”

Holding back her anger, Anika stiffly nodded, turning away and walking out the doors of the palace.

“What did Jabba want?” asked Ahsoka.

“Nothing,” growled Anika, striding to the gunship holding Obi-Wan, Yoda and Cody that had touched down at the palace gates.

“Anika, I trust that you reunited Jabba and his son?” greeted Obi-Wan.

Ahsoka answered for Anika who was still to angry from Jabba’s threat to keep it out of her voice. “Yes Master, we did.”

“Excellent, I will continue negotiations with Jabba,” said Obi-Wan, walking past his Padawans into the palace.

Yoda looked at Anika before he motioned for her to join him on the gunship. “Old sins cast long shadows, hmm.”

Taking a couple breaths in and out, Anika let her anger into the force. “Yes, Master Yoda,” she said, bowing her head.

Next to her, Ahsoka turned to Anika as the gunship lifted into the air. “What do you mean Master Yoda?”

“He means your past can ruin your future if you allow it,” thought Anika, suddenly exhausted.

Nodding, Ahsoka looked down, lost in thought.

The ride back to the Resolute was silent.

\---

“Welcome back General,” saluted Rex as Anika stepped onto the Resolute.

Anika smiled, walking towards Rex. “It’s good to be back, Rex.”

“Where’s the youngling?” frowned Rex.

Looking back at the ship that had dropped her off, Anika grinned. “I figured she could spend some time with Obi-Wan. I’ve given her a crash course in what to do in combat, so now it’s Obi-Wan’s turn.

Laughing, Rex followed Anika as she headed to the Med Bay.

“How are the men? Many casualties?”

Sighing Rex nodded. “Without those traps Sir, there would have been a lot more deaths. General Kenobi dropped in before we were over run by droids.”

“It’s good to hear that there were less casualties than I was expecting. Are you going to arrange a funeral service for the fallen men?” questioned Anika, nodding to clones who passed her in the hallways.

Startled, Rex looked over at Anika. “We were…. We’re gonna have a warrior’s funeral once we’re in hyperspace. If you wanted to come?”

Anika shook her head. “That time is for you and your brothers, Rex. I’ll honour the fallen in my planet’s tradition.”

The desert is merciless and sometimes it took the bodies of those who had disturbed it. Unable to bury a body, the slaves of Tatooine would pray to Ar-Amu, their mother to guide the deceased’s soul to a new life where they where free.

Approaching the Med Bay doors, Anika came out of her thoughts. “Kix,” greeted Anika, walking into the Med Bay, Rex by her side.

“General,” said Kix, looking up from a patient he was tending to.

“How are the men?” asked Anika, coming to a stop next to her medic.

“There were a few casualties, but because the makeshift medical tent was at the bottom of the cliff, we didn’t get caught up in the droids ambush,” informed Kix.

Anika nodded, crossing her arms and levelling Kix with a stern look. “If you ever disobey me like that again, I will strip you of your rank and demote you to a foot soldier.”

Bowing his head, Kix swallowed. “Yes General Skywalker.”

“With that said, good job,” finished Anika, clapping Kix on the shoulder. “I’ve got another patient I want you to look at. Grab your medical supplies and meet me in the hanger in twenty minutes.”

“Yes Sir,” replied Kic confused.

Turning on her heel, Anika walked out of the Med Bay.

“Sir?” asked Rex, walking next to her.

Smiling cheekily, Anika looked ahead. “You’ll see Rex.”

Rex sighed. “The last time you said that, you crashed a spider droid to level a battalion of droids. Forgive me Sir, if that doesn’t instil me with confidence.”

Laughing, Anika stopped, clapping Rex on the shoulder. “It’ll be a good surprise I promise. No destruction.” She smiled excitedly, turning down the corridor towards her quarters. “You’re coming with me as well Rex! Find Hawk and tell him that I require him to pilot us to the surface.”

“Yes Sir,” saluted Rex, walking away to find Hawk.

\---

In her quarters, Anika took in a breath. She would finally be able to see her mom without some task needing her attention. The 501st and 212th would be stationed on Tatooine while Obi-Wan was negotiating with Jabba, so she should have a couple of days free to be with her mother.

She knew she had seen her mother again just a couple weeks ago, but her mother was recovering and to tired to take her in properly. This time, Anika wanted to look her best and show her mother what she had done since she was freed.

She wanted her mother to be proud of her, of how she had come from being a slave girl to a Jedi Knight.

Stepping out of her dusty armour and clothes, she changed into light brown and tan robes, with brown boots.

Looking around her quarters, Anika grabbed a bag from under her bed. Filling it up with spare weapons and ration bars, Anika stopped as she picked up a japor snippet she had carved herself.

Smiling at the meaning of the carving, Anika strapped it around her neck, picking up the bag and walking towards the hanger.

She had carved a symbol of Amarattu, the mother’s protection into the japor snippet, a mark of luck and remembrance.

It was said that in the beginning Ar-Amu held her children close, but then Depur came and brought with him, wars, killing, rivers of blood and enslavement. He enslaved Ar-Amu’s children to serve his own children, the Hutts.

In Ar-Amu’s grief, she could not find any tears, could not weep and bring life to Tatooine, her children. She longed to gather her children to her, but Depur’s way held sway. So, she made them a promise. When the heavens poured and Tatooine was brimming with new life, her children would be free.

The japor snippet is her means of saying that she has not forgotten the way of her ancestors, she is still a child of the desert.

“General Skywalker,” saluted Hawk.

“At ease Hawk,” said Anika, stepping onto the gunship. “Can you pilot us to the surface?”

Hawk strapped into the pilot seat. “I can Sir, but where do you want me to fly?”

“Fly to the other side of Mos Espa, near the sand dunes. I’ll direct you further after we reach Mos Espa,” Anika instructed.

“Yes Sir,” said Hawk, gunship flying out of the hanger.

The ride was quiet before they reached Tatooine’s atmosphere.

“I grew up on Tatooine with my mother,” said Anika, watching the sand dunes fly past underneath her.

“Sir?” questioned Rex.

“That’s who we’re going to see. My mother.”

Kix checked his supplies. “Is she the one you wanted me to treat Sir?”

Frowning bitterly, Anika nodded. “A month ago, she was taken by a hunting party of Tusken Raiders and tortured.”

The clones sucked in a breath,

“I was having dreams of my mother, so I asked Padme, Senator Amidala to look in on her while I was on Kamino. Padme found my mother and brought her back to the homestead. She was lucky, a day later and she would have succumbed to her injuries.” Anika turned to Kix. “It’s expensive to find a competent medic on Tatooine. I trust you Kix, I want you to treat my mother, see how she’s healing.”

Nodding, Kix smiled determinately. He would treat his General’s mother as best he can.

Anika turned away from Kix, looking out to the desert. They were passing Mos Espa. “Hawk, keep flying straight ahead, land at the first building you see,” called out Anika.

“Yes Sir,” replied Hawk.

He landed the gunship outside a homestead.

Stepping off, Anika walked towards Threepio who was fixing the moisture vaporator, Rex, Kix and Hawk behind her.

“Oh hello. How might I be of service? I am-“ greeted Threepio.

“It’s nice to se you again Threepio,” said Anika, smiling fondly.

Threepio looked up, waving his arms. “The Maker! Mistress Ani!”

“The Maker?” whispered Kix, Rex shrugged.

Anika walked past Threepio, towards the homestead’s entrance. “Is mother home?”

Nodding, Threepio hurried after Anika. “Yes, Mistress Ani, Mistress Shmi has been waiting for you.”

“Mother’s intuition I bet,” muttered Anika, smiling.

She descended the stairs to the home’s courtyard.

Beru stepped out of the kitchen,l wiping her hands on a cloth. “Hello Anika. Your mother is in her room.”

Anika nodded, walking past Beru, towards her mother’s room. “Thank you.”

“Mom?” knocked Anika.

Shmi answerd, “Come in.”

Opening the door, Anika knelt next to her mother, holding her hand. “Hi mom, I brought a company.”

Sitting up, Shmi smiled. “Hello Ani.” She faced the three clones who had awkwardly crowded the doorway. “Who are your friends Ani?”

Sheepishly, Anika faced her men. “Rex, Kix, Hawk this is my mother Shmi Skywalker.” She turned back to her mother. “Mum, the one with blonde hair is Captain Rex, my second in command. Kix, my Chief Medical Officer, the one who treated me after Geonosis is the one with a shaved head. And the other man, Hawk, is my second in command squad leader when I fly.”

Nodding, Shmi held a handout. “I’m honoured to meet the men who fight by Anika’s side and protect her.”

“It’s my job ma’am,” protested Rex, shaking Shmi’s hand.

The other clones made similar protests when they shook Shmi’s hand.

Leaning against the pillows at her back, Shmi shook her head. “Nonsense. Anika considers you her friends. Anyone who protects my daughter is a part of my family, call me Shmi.

Blushing, the men nodded. “Yes ma-Shmi.”

“Mom is it alright if Kix takes a look at you?” asked Anika, expression worried.

“He may, but after you tell me what you’ve done since you left. Last time we didn’t have much time together.”

Smiling, Anika settled down to tell her mother and her men about what she had done in the Jedi Temple, her men sitting around her.

Before she left, Anika gifted her mother with the bag of supplies and her japor snippet, folding her fingers over the carving. “I will come back mother and if I don’t, we will meet again when Ar-Amu frees her children.”

“ _Shulooh sa inkabunga bu tuukra. Magi sa ta kwelloo doma toma. Chone Hodrudda sa jah sandoo, ma nal hutta,_ ” farewelled Shmi.

* * *

Hutese Translation

_Shulooh sa inkabunga bu tuukra. Magi sa ta kwelloo doma toma. Chone Hodrudda sa jah sandoo, ma nal hutta -_

Be as unpredictable as the winds. Unforgiving as the suns. And uncontrollable as the sands, my precious jewel (An old Tatooine proverb for when they go to battle/farewell saying)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, tell me what you think and if there are any spelling, grammar or punctuation mistakes or plot holes
> 
> See you next time :)
> 
> PS: I'm looking for a beta editor

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Daughter of the Two Suns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722814) by [Horststein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horststein/pseuds/Horststein)




End file.
